Memories of you
by kmoaton
Summary: A wish was made and Kagome went home with no memories of the past. How are things changed when a new threat forces Inuyasha to help Kagome regain her memories, including the love they had for each other? I don't own Inyasha or make any money off of it!
1. Chapter 1

There was blood everywhere

_There was blood everywhere. Kagome could taste it in her mouth and felt it on her chest. It even hurt to breathe. She could hear Sango screaming her name but couldn't understand why she would be crying. Some man dressed in monk's robes was holding her and Sango was fighting him._

_"I wonder if he is hurting her." Kagome thought._

_Kagome wanted to go help her but she couldn't move. She felt arms around her and looked into the most unusual eyes she had ever seen. They were a beautiful golden color, and they were wet with tears. The man holding her had the most silky looking silver hair and... dog ears? She had never seen anyone like him in her life. He was talking and crying but she couldn't hear a word of what he was saying. Everything started to get dark and all she heard was Sango screaming.  
_  
"Kagome! Kagome!"

Everything started to shake and Kagome's eyes popped open. Sango stood over her, shaking her shoulders.

"Get up, sleepy head. No one told you to stay up all night with your head in a book!" Sango walked over to the window and pulled the shade up. Bright spring sunshine poured into the room and Kagome closed her eyes against the brightness of it.

Kagome groaned "Sango, goodness! I was up. You don't have to blind me, too" She grabbed her pillow and covered her face to block the sun.

Sango grabbed the pillow and threw it on the floor. "Come on. Kagome. You know we have to get to the park. Ayame is holding our spot for the Hanami festival."

Kagome jumped out of bed, "I forgot! I need to shower!" She flew around the room looking for her bath things.

"I'll be showered and dressed in five minutes!" Kagome called out as she went down the hall to the bathroom.

Sango shook her head, rolling her eyes at her friend's morning antics.

ooOOoo

Twenty minutes later, Kagome and Sango were walking to the train station . Kagome had to admit it was a beautiful April day and she would have regretted missing the Hanami. It was still cool out and Kagome was glad she had worn her jacket. She had on jeans and a pink sweater. With her hair pulled back in a ponytail, she looked more high school student and less like a senior in college. Sango was dressed similar to Kagome, jeans and a sweater. The weather called for simplicity, however her sweater was red instead of pink. She couldn't understand why Kagome liked pink. Frankly, it was too girly for her tastes. Sango wore her hair pulled up in a high ponytail, tied back with a matching red ribbon. Neither girl was aware of the attractive picture they painted as they walked into the station. The girls chatted on the train ride to Ueno Park. They were going to meet Ayame and several other classmates to relax and admire the cherry tree blossoms. With graduation approaching, this was one of the few opportunities everyone would have away from the books. Kagome was determined to have a good time and pretend the national midwifery board exams weren't coming up.

During a lull in the conversation, Kagome's thoughts went back to her dream. It wasn't a new occurrence. She had been having similar dreams since she was 15 years old. Sometimes, they scared her but most of the time, like the dream last night, they saddened her. Kagome never figured out what they meant and had learned to disregard them. Lately, they had been coming with more frequency and she was sick of them. With the finishing of her last semester and the board exams coming up, she couldn't afford a sleepless night.

"Are you even listening to me, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her friend, "I'm sorry, Sango, my mind wandered." She frowned for a moment. "I had another dream again last night."

Sango looked worriedly at Kagome. She and Kagome had met in high school and instantly clicked. It was as if they had already known each other and became fast friends. When she first met Kagome, she had been told about the dreams. She wondered why they had start coming more and more often.

Sango patted her shoulder, "Was it scary this time?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, just sad." The scary dreams started after she got in college. She hadn't forgotten about the time she woke up screaming from a dream. She saw herself getting stabbed with some type of object. She actually felt it pierce her chest. Kagome knew she scared Sango half to death. That night, she scared herself.

Sango was thinking about the same night. She was woken out of sound sleep to Kagome crying and screaming. She ran in the room to find Kagome clutching her chest and screaming about the blood. She had to shake Kagome hard to completely wake her. It took over an hour for Kagome to calm down and they slept together that night as a comfort to them both. After that nightmare,  
Kagome started staying up and studying until she practically passed out. That way she would be so tired that most nights she wouldn't even dream.

The train pulled into Ueno Station. There were hundreds of people in the area. Kagome felt the excitement of the Hanami and grabbed Sango's hand.

"Let's not worry about this. Today is about having a good time and Kami knows I need that."

Sango searched her friend's face. "Alright, but you know we'll have this discussion later."

Kagome nodded, "I know, Sango. Let's not let it bother us now!"

The girls smiled at each other and crossed the street into the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango and Kagome roamed through the park looking for Umeko. The park was filled with the beauty of spring and the hundreds of people who where there to relax and enjoy the wonderful day.

"Kagome! Sango! Over here!" Umeko was jumping and waving. She had found the most wonderful spot under the trees. They were covered with sakura blossoms. Through the trees, Kagome could see the Yushima Tenjin Shrine.

Kagome smiled, " Umeko you picked the most beautiful spot in the park."

Sango agreed, "You must have been here as soon as the park opened"

Umeko and hugged each of her friends. "Yes, I was. It was worth it though. This is the most awesome spot. We can see everyone and be seen."

Everyone sat on the blanket. Everything seemed so fresh and new. Kagome used this moment to push the last remments of sadness bought on by the dream out of her mind. She had promised herself a day of relaxation and she was going to take full advantage of it. Umeko interrupted her reverie. " Mai and Hisa should be here shortly. They are bringing bento boxes and sake!" Sango and Kagome glanced at each other and laughed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Several hours and a couple of cups of sake later, Kagome and Sango decided to walk to the shrine. Both of them wanted to clear their heads and to also pray the Kami of Wisdom and Learning that resided within the shrine. They stopped by a vendor to purchase ema and write their prayers. After tying the emas to shrine, the girls started walking back to their friends.

"Excuse me, ladies." A very handsome man stopped them. He had blue gray eyes and his black hair was tied back in a ponytail. The first thing Kagome noticed that he had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and the second thing was he felt really familiar to her but she couldn't place him.

Sango sneered, "Yes?"

The man actually blushed a little. "I just wanted to introduce myself to you two beauties." He grabbed Sango's hand, "I'm Miroku. I saw you with your friends and just wanted to say, you are even lovely than the sakura blossoms."

Sango snatched her hand back and flushed while Kagome choked on a giggle.

"I'm Sango and this is my friend Kagome."

Kagome smiled at Miroku, "Why don't you join us? I'm sure our friends won't mind." She had a feeling that Sango, in spite of her attitude, might actually be finding him attractive.

As they walked, Miroku told them about himself. He was an executive with the Maru Corporation. Maru was a huge entertainment company that handled international stars. The company did bookings, security and appearances. Two elusive brothers ran it. The older one was rumored to be a handsome tyrant and the younger, a secretive playboy. There were rumors, but while he was at all the hot spots, the playboy was always photographed alone.

Kagome watched Sango and saw her peeking at Miroku a couple times from under her lashes while he talked and she smiled inwardly. She knew had been right! Kagome had to admit she found Miroku very likable and when they returned to the picnic, so did everyone else.

As dusk approached, the park began to light lanterns in the trees. Kagome was relaxed and happy for the first time in ages. Sango tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you ready to go? I'm kinda tired." Kagome nodded, "Yeah, plus the food is gone and I'm starving."

They said their goodbyes to their friends, but Miroku insisted on accompanying them to the station.

"So what do you ladies have planned for tonight?"

Sango frowned with thought, "Well, we were going to stop by a noodle restaurant near home to eat. Then, I guess, watch a movie or something."

Kagome nodded in agreement. With neither of them dating, they spent a good deal of time in each other's company.

Miroku smiled, "Well, I'd be delighted if I could join you for dinner." Sango actually blushed. Kagome smiled, "Ok, let's go."

Kagome couldn't remember the last time dinner was such a funny affair. Miroku regaled them with tales of some of their famous clientele. Kagome also realized that Miroku was a terrible flirt. He flirted with the hostess, the waitress, a girl at the next table and still had time to flirt with her and Sango. Kagome looked at her watch. It was only 7:30 but she felt like she had known Miroku forever instead of only a few hours.

Miroku had a mischievous glint in his eyes. " I have an idea. We are giving a V.I.P party at Club Pure. I have passes so you two should come. We take care of everything, entrance, drinks, just come and party."

Kagome frowned. She hadn't been out since her junior year. Sango was looking at her with eager eyes. "Come on, Kagome." She whined. "You said today was your fun day!"

Miroku chimed in, "You might as well cap off the night." He leaned across the table " Look, I'll even send a car for you in an hour."

Kagome sighed. She had known she was going to give in to Sango anyway. "Oh, alright! I'll go."

Miroku clapped, "Great. Now here are the passes and I'll see you two in an hour."

The girls gave Miroku their address and hurriedly said goodbye. Miroku took out his cell phone and placed two calls. The first was to order a car. The second was to his boss.

"It's me. Both of the girls are coming."

His boss grunted "Good. Tell me, how is Kagome."

Miroku smiled at the memory. "Beautiful" He then heard a snarl through the phone.

"Alright, lech, I know that tone. Hands off!"

Miroku laughed. "I know. Just make sure I have something to change into."

All Miroku heard was "Fine" and the click of the phone disconnecting

Meanwhile, the girls were frantically trying to find outfits to wear. Sango finally settled on skintight black leather pants, black high-heeled boots and a black silk halter. She pinned her hair up and with cherry red lips, she was ready for the night. Kagome, on the other hand stood in her closet, chewing on her lip. She finally decided to go with red. For some reason, she felt that red was "the" color she needed to wear. She had just finished dressing when the doorbell rang.

"Come on, Kagome. It's the driver."

Kagome gave one last check in the mirror and hurried out.

Miroku sat in the car waiting for the girls. He smiled appreciatively at Sango's outfit; he definitely would have fun with her tonight. When Kagome stepped out of the building, his mouth dropped. Miroku didn't know what picture his boss had in his head of Kagome, but this picture was all woman and very sexy. Her hair was a cloud of black curls, her lips berry red. She wore a red satin bustier that threatened to spill her breasts out and her curvy hips were barely covered with a matching red satin mini skirt. Silky hose covered sexy legs and led to red satin stilettos. He knew that when his boss  
saw Kagome, all bets were off. This was going to be a very interesting night!


	3. Chapter 3

Music was beating out of Club Pure as the car pulled in front. Sango and Kagome felt like stars when they arrived. Miroku escorted them to the front of the line and walked right in to more than a few ugly glares.

The club was a feast for the eyes and the ears. Bodies were shaking to the music and sexual tension was high. The beats seemed to wrap around Kagome and she unconsciously started rocking to the beat.

Miroku leaned to her ear, "Have you ever been here before?"

Kagome turned to him. Excitement sparkled in her eyes. "No, this is amazing!"

Miroku smiled, "I'll give you guys a tour before we head up to the V.I.P."

The club was huge. There were even girls on a stripper pole. Kagome and Sango walked around starry eyed, seeing several famous faces in the crowd. Kagome was sure this was going to be the most rocking night of her life when Sango shouted in her ear. "Oh my God, this is awesome!"

Kagome nodded in agreement "I know, I know!"

Suddenly Sango squealed. "Come on, let's dance!" She grabbed Kagome by one hand and Miroku with the other and pulled them out to the crowded dance floor.

While they danced, the girls were unaware they were being watched from the moment they hit the dance floor. Inuyasha stood in the V.I.P. section, looking at the club floor below. He watched Sango, Miroku and Kagome dancing together. Two things stunned him. First, Kagome seemed to be copying the moves the girls on the pole were doing. Second, he couldn't believe how sexy Kagome had become.

"My Kagome", he thought. After waiting so long, the sight of her called to his inner demon. It took everything in him to resist going to the dance floor and taking her away from the club. He could feel himself start to harden while looking at her wiggle on the dance floor but he knew he couldn't rush things.

A strong hand touched his shoulder. "You have to be patient, little brother."

Inuyasha grunted, "I know. I haven't forgotten."

Sesshomaru looked at the view on the dance floor. "It would seem that your little miko is a fully grown woman now."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement at Sesshomaru's observation. She was indeed. Inuyasha wondered about the outfit she wore. He was ready to take off his jacket to cover her up. Sesshomaru must have felt his thoughts.

"I would suggest you page Miroku and have him to come up. Someone may start feeling brave and I won't have this event ruined with a fight."

Inuyasha glared at his brother but got his cell phone out to text Miroku.

On the dance floor, Miroku was in one of his many versions of heaven. He marveled at the beauties in front of him. Resisting the urge to palm both asses, he felt his phone vibrate. Checking the screen, He saw the message was from Inuyasha. It only had three words.

"Get up here"

Miroku threw his head back and laughed. He looked up at the V.I.P. area and mockingly bowed. He then took each of the girl's hands.

"Come on. We've been summoned."

Kagome and Sango looked worriedly at each other. They didn't know anyone here but Miroku so who could be summoning them?

Inuyasha sat on the banquette next to Sesshomaru. He knew if he stayed standing, he would only pace the floor. Centuries had led to this moment. Sesshomaru looked at his brother but said nothing. Instead, he put his hand on his arm to calm him.

Miroku entered the V.I.P. area first. He greeted several people and introduced them to Sango and Kagome. When the group arrived at the Maru table, Kagome and Sango had to make an effort not to drop their jaws. Kagome couldn't believe that both of the elusive brothers were here. The older one had long, sandy hair and tawny eyes. He was slim and gorgeous. The younger brother's silky black hair only went to his shoulders. However, his violet eyes made him all the more unusual. Kagome had never seen two more yummy men. She felt her mouth go dry and was suddenly self-conscious.

_'I knew I should have stayed at home!'_ She thought to herself.

Sesshomaru stood up and bowed to both women. "I am Sesshomaru and the one next to me with the rude manners is my brother, Inuyasha."

Kagome suddenly wanted to giggle. Inuyasha looked at his brother as if he wanted to throw him on the dance floor below. He then looked at Kagome and she felt her heart skip a beat. She felt herself flush and mentally kicked herself.

_'Great, now he thinks I'm crazy or worse, a groupie!' _

Miroku nudged her and Sango to the banquette. Kagome found herself sitting with Inuyasha on her left and with Sango on her right. Miroku took his seat next to Sango.

To her surprise, Kagome found it easy to talk to Inuyasha. After the initial awkwardness, Kagome found herself discussing her life with him. He asked plenty of questions about her and seemed to be interested in what she had to say. Kagome found it hard to believe all of the media reports about him being surly when he had only been the perfect gentleman.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. He couldn't believe how beautiful and happy she was. It made him feel that everything that had transpired was worth it. The only thing he had ever wanted was her happiness. He noticed the song change and she started nodding her head to the music.

"Would you like to dance, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him stunned and stammered, "Dance...with me? Sure...I mean, if you really want to."

Inuyasha laughed at her and pulled her to the dance floor.

Kagome realized how sexy he was walking behind him. He wore charcoal gray slacks, a black silk shirt, opened to show his muscled chest and a gray blazer that he left on the banquette. The clothes, while not tight, were tailored to show off every inch of his magnificent form. She could tell that he was muscled but not bulky and she knew he was strong by the grip he had on her hand. Kagome felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach and for a brief moment, wondered how he'd look undressed.

Upon reaching the dance floor, Inuyasha opened his arms and Kagome stepped into them. The song playing was one of her favorites.

_I believe that heaven  
Must be like this  
Ray of sunshine  
Kissed upon your skin.  
Just say you love me  
Make my day go good.  
Pot of gold  
At the end of the rainbow_

Kagome couldn't believe how comfortable she felt in his arms. He smelled good and was so sexy. Besides the attraction that was stirring in her, she felt...safe...protected. Kagome scoffed at the thoughts.

_'How can you feel safe with someone you just met and will never see again? This is an international playboy. He may just think you are tonight's entertainment. What is wrong with you girl?' _

_I believe that Love  
Is synonymous with heaven  
Such a sensual bliss  
The way you touch me  
Makes this life so good  
A reward  
At the end of the long road_

Inuyasha was bombarded with his own thoughts. He couldn't believe he had Kagome in his arms after all of this. Her scent was still jasmine, mingled with the perfume she wore. He wanted to take her and do things that would have both of them howling by morning. Now that he had contact with her again, he knew he wasn't letting her go.


	4. Chapter 4

The night really turned out to be wonderful. After the first dance, Kagome and Inuyasha talked and shared several more dances. Sango and Miroku also spent a great deal of time getting to know each other better. At one point, Sango actually had to smack Miroku after he finally gave in and grabbed her ass. Kagome was shocked but Inuyasha laughed. Miroku at least had the grace to look contrite but he still had that twinkle in his eye.

The evening ended with Inuyasha taking Kagome home in his own car. It was a black Infiniti G37 sports coupe with black leather interior. Kagome reveled in the luxury of the car. It smelled like Inuyasha's cologne and it fit his playboy image so well. He drove the car very fast with one hand on the wheel and the other holding Kagome's hand on his lap. She blushed thinking how close her hand was to his manhood. She could feel the muscular hardness of his thighs. Kagome shook her head at the thoughts entering her brain. Every since she had touched him at the club, it was almost as if he was a drug calling her. She began to feel the pool of lust forming in between her legs.

_'This is not good!_' Kagome told herself. 'You _just met him and already you are acting like you're in heat!' _

Inuyasha smiled in the darkness of the car. He could smell the rising lust in Kagome and he knew she was fighting it. He also knew now was not the time to take advantage of the situation.

The car pulled in front of Kagome's building. Both sat in the car, neither eager to say good night just yet.

"Well…thanks for the fun evening…" Kagome began but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"I'm not going to just drop you at the curb," he smirked, "Besides, you're wearing my jacket and I'd like to have it back."

Kagome looked down and blushed. She had been chilly while they were waiting for the valet to bring the car. Inuyasha had taken off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She had forgotten she was wearing it. Inuyasha smiled at her blush.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your door."

Kagome was a bundle of nerves, her thoughts going in a million directions.

_'Does he want to come in? Oh Kami! Is the apartment clean? I wonder did Sango beat us back? Should I kiss him good night?' _

At the last thought, Kagome almost stopped walking. Being that forward was so not her but there was something about Inuyasha that made her want to throw caution into the wind.

_'Get a grip, girlie'_ Kagome reminded herself.

Inuyasha could smell the lust and anxiety pouring off Kagome. He had known the connection would happen but he hadn't expected it to be so quick. He knew he had to tread lightly or risk pushing Kagome away.

They now stood outside of her door. She shrugged out of his jacket and held it out. "Thanks for the jacket and I really did have a good time tonight."

Inuyasha looked at her. The only thought on his mind was her mouth. He lifted her chin up, intending a small peck on the lips. But after the initial peck, he pulled her closer and the kiss deepened.

Kagome was stunned at the rush of lust that poured through her. Inuyasha's lips were gentle at first but when he pulled her closer, he became more insistent. Kagome relaxed into the kissed and her lips parted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. Kagome could feel him hardening against her stomach and had one last coherent thought.

_'If he comes inside, I'll let him do anything he wants_'

Inuyasha thrust his tongue in Kagome's mouth and was pleased by the moaning response. The smell of her arousal was flowing from her and his demon was fighting to rise and take over. He broke off the kiss and began nipping gently down her neck. The moans in his ear threatened to send Inuyasha over the edge. He had one hand tangled in her hair and the other caressing down her back. When he felt the ties of the bustier, Inuyasha was tempted to untie them and set her breasts free. Inuyasha growled at the thought of her breasts in his mouth and felt himself go rock hard. He kept his hands moving until he was cupping Kagome's ass and pulled her even closer.

Kagome wasn't capable of coherent thought. All she could do was feel. She felt the burning trail of his mouth and tongue on her neck and his hands touching and caressing her body. Some how her own hands had found his shirt and pulled it out of his pants so she could touch his bare skin. He hands roamed over the muscles in Inuyasha's back and wanted to go lower.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped. "Shit!" He growled in her ear.

Kagome turned her head and could have sunk through the floor. Miroku and Sango were standing in the hallway. Sango was as red as Kagome but Miroku had a sleazy gleam in his eyes. He had thoroughly enjoyed the show.

Inuyasha kept Kagome pulled close. The last thing he needed was for Miroku to see the bulge in his pants. Kagome hid her face against his chest.

'_Oh, Kami! What was I thinking? I was almost ready to do him in the hallway!" _

Miroku came closer.

"We didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to see Sango safely to her door." His voice held a slight edge of teasing. Sango opened the door and Miroku kissed her chastely on the cheek.

"Good night, my sweet."

Sango blushed and closed the door. Kagome knew Sango would be right on the couch, waiting for details. Miroku propped up against the wall. Inuyasha looked at his best friend and growled.

"What is it now?"

Miroku held up both hands, "I'm just trying to save you from yourself."

Inuyasha could feel his erection going down and he took a step back from Kagome but still held on to her. He started to smile when he looked at her fire red face. He leaned to her ear.

"I had a good time, too." He nipped her ear and before she could respond, kissed her again, this time on the cheek. He opened the door to her apartment.

"Get in there before I change my mind."

All Kagome could do was squeak "Good night" and she went in and closed the door.

Inuyasha picked up the jacket that had fallen forgotten on the floor. He looked again at Miroku and growled.

"Now what?"

Miroku shrugged, "I need a ride. We pulled up a few minutes after you. We waited with the driver to give you to some privacy but after you took so long, we came in and I sent the driver on."

Inuyasha started walking down the hall.

"I can smell Sango all over you. You did more than just wait."

Miroku had the good graces to blush. "Well, we had to occupy our time somehow. But honestly, we did no more than you."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Come on. Let's get out of here before we both get in trouble."

ooOOoo

Kagome stepped in the apartment and sat on the couch next to her best friend.

"I don't know what came over me. It was like I was possessed." She held her face in her hands. " I have never been so humiliated in my life." She looked at the friend. "Do you think he thinks I'm a slut ?"

Sango's mortification mirrored Kagome's "If so, you are no bigger one than me."

Kagome giggled and after a moment, Sango joined her. What a night this turned out to be!

ooOOoo

After taking Miroku home, Inuyasha finally made it to his penthouse. He and Sesshomaru shared a floor at the top of a luxury high rise building.

_'Who would have thought I would have ever lived this close to that bastard.' _Inuyasha thought as he entered his apartment. The only goal he had was to get in a cold shower to put down the erection that came back whenever he thought of Kagome. However, all of his plans were put on hold when there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha sighed. He knew immediately who it was.

_"Even better than a cold shower."_ He mused as he opened the door.

Sesshomaru swept in Inuyasha's living room. He sniffed and stared at his brother.

"I can smell the miko all over you."

Inuyasha shrugged and took off his shirt. "Yea? Well she had on my jacket."

Sesshomaru gave him a look that held centuries of 'Do you think I'm that dense'. He walked over to the patio door and went outside. The sun was starting to rise over Tokyo. Sesshomaru had taken off his concealment charm and his long silver hair blew in the early morning breeze. Inuyasha joined his brother looking over the city. The breeze helped to cool off some of the remaining heat in his loins.

"You realize, Inuyasha, that she'll have to remember and soon. Any demons near her felt her power, even though she is not aware of them."

Inuyasha continued to stare at the view, refusing to meet his brother's eyes.

"I know. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment? You act like I won't protect her."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Just make sure you and the monk are thinking with the right heads. The taijiya has to be brought back as well. Your miko needs to learn to control her power before someone decides to take advantage of it and her."

With that, Sesshomaru turned and left. Inuyasha went and finished undressing. Before he stepped in the shower, he removed the large silver braided bracelet on his wrist. In a matter of moments, Inuyasha was looking at long silver hair and amber eyes. His ears twitched with relief on the top of his head.

With the warm water pouring over his body, Inuyasha was at a loss. He couldn't figure out a way to help bring Kagome's memories back without it being traumatic experience. Knowing what she had to relive was going to be hard enough. He didn't want to break her mind and her spirit. He wanted his Kagome back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2

After sleeping most of Sunday away, Kagome forced herself out of bed and into the shower. While standing in the pouring water, she couldn't help but think about the feel of Inuyasha's hands on her body. She wondered if he would call but really didn't expect him too. At the same time, she wanted to know why that thought disappointed her.

Kagome was drying her hair when Sango came in.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Get dressed. Miroku is coming to take us for a late lunch. He said be cute."

Kagome smirked, "I'm always cute" Sango stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"You know what I mean. He'll be here in 30 minutes." Sango turned to find her own outfit.

Kagome finished her hair and contemplated her closet. After showing everything she had last night, Kagome decided to go conservative. By the time Miroku arrived, she was in a yellow silk blouse, a long black skirt with a tantalizing split in the front and black flats. She smiled when she saw Sango. Apparently she had the same idea because Sango wore an identical outfit with a red silk blouse. The two girls studied each other and burst out laughing. Kagome again had the feeling that they maybe had known each other in a past life. Over the years, they had had too many of the same thoughts.

The ride to their lunch was quiet. Miroku refused to tell where they were going and Sango was still embarrassed about the night before. Kagome felt moody. Her life had always been neat and orderly. It had only been one night and she felt her emotions spinning out of control.

" _I should have declined lunch and went to the shrine. I need some peace. I can't believe I'm unhappy because of someone I met one night is not here. Maybe Grandpa can say some prayers over me." _She snorted a laugh at her own thoughts. Here she was, ready to go moping to mama over some boy she'd never see again. _"The only way I'm probably crossed his mind was as a missed opportunity."_

Instead Kagome took a deep breath, closed her eyes and focused. The only time Kagome really mediated was when she was alone and usually before she studied. She felt the knot of nerves relax inside her and the calm demeanor return. What she didn't see was the shocked look on Miroku's face at the brief pink flash that surrounded her. Sango was looking out of the window and noticed nothing. Miroku pressed the gas pedal, suddenly recognizing the need to hurry.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat in a private club waiting for their guests to arrive. The club was run by and catered to powerful demons who valued privacy. There was no open dining room. Instead all of the rooms were private, sized depending on your group. Sesshomaru felt it was better to meet in a public but protected place in case the explanations went horribly wrong. Both men wore their concealment charms. Sesshomaru was dressed in a well-tailored black suit but Inuyasha only wore slacks and a polo shirt.

Inuyasha was worried. He thought about if some one was about to say the things to him they were getting ready to reveal to Kagome and he would think they were crazy, too. The hardest part would be getting her first to believe the story, then getting her to accept her part in it.

Sesshomaru looked across the table at his brother. "Stop worrying so much, Inuyasha. Your miko is reasonable. We should be able to convince her."

Inuyasha shook his head. "If somebody came to me with this, I would think they were crazy."

Sesshomaru nodded his agreement. "The whole situation is crazy. You should have done this years ago."

Inuyasha pounded the table. "Look, don't start this with me again. I wanted her to have a life! That was the whole point. What would I have looked like showing up when she turned 15 and starting this whole thing up? I gave it up….I gave her up. Now it's time and I won't mess this up."

"She's been having dreams." Sesshomaru interjected, "She is starting to remember more and more. Something has to be done before the dreams break her."

"I could sense the tiredness in her last night. Our spy reported she had a dream the night before. Her spirit is not letting her rest." Inuyasha sighed. "I know this has to be done."

"Good. If you want her to be whole again, it'll be done." Sesshomaru replied

Before another word could be said, the door to the private room opened and Miroku entered. He bowed respectfully to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru nodded but Inuyasha smirked, the previous conversation still invading his thoughts. However, when Kagome and Sango entered the room, all thought went out of his head. Both girls looked beautiful but Inuyasha only had eyes for Kagome. He could feel rather than see a wall around her and he noticed that unlike last night, he could not sense or smell anything about her.

'_She closed her aura.'_ Inuyasha was astounded. _'She shouldn't be able to do that without training.' _

Looking at his brother, he could see the same thoughts crossing Sesshomaru's face. Inuyasha wondered what other things she could do inadvertently. No wonder he and every other demon in the area could feel her power. When she relaxed, it leaked out like air in a balloon. Now she had her guard up and Inuyasha could tell she was wary. He remembered last night and realized how wrong that could have gone.

'_Maybe I should thank Miroku after all."_ He looked over at his best friend as he made small talk with the girls _"Nah, I'll never give him that satisfaction.'_

Sesshomaru broke the tension in the room. "I took the liberty of ordering for us. We'll eat first then get down to business." He pressed a small buzzer and waiters entered the room, bearing place settings and food.

Kagome looked at Sango, _'What does he mean by business?'_ The look on Sango's showed her own confusion. Both wondered did they do something wrong last night? Were they not supposed to tell about the encounter? Kagome was ready to get up and leave. She grabbed Sango's hand.

"I need to use the ladies room. Could you excuse us for a moment?" Before anyone could respond, Kagome pulled Sango up and hustled her out of the room. After finding the ladies room, Kagome checked to make sure they were alone.

"We are getting out of here."

Sango agreed. "I was hoping that's what you wanted. I think we can make it to the door without anyone noticing us leaving. Remind me to change our number when we get home."

Kagome laughed. "Come on. This is too strange for me. I saw a rail station down the street."

Both girls peeked out of the door. After seeing no one nearby, they started walking towards the door. They had made it as far as the foyer of the club when a voice behind them startled them into a heart attack.

"Now you weren't just going to sneak off and disappear like two thieves in the night?" The humor in Inuyasha's voice was barely concealed. He knew he scared both of them to death, that was the plan. After they didn't come right back, he went looking. He had told Sesshomaru this was going to already sound crazy and he had to go and bring up 'business'. He could see the wheels turning in both of the girls' heads and when they flew out of the room to go to the bathroom, he immediately knew what was coming next.

The girls stood frozen. The thought of running for crossed both minds but they would get caught. Defeated, they turned around to face Inuyasha. He bowed and waved his hand.

"After you, ladies."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, making sure he saw the fury in them. Inuyasha walked behind them watching Kagome's ass and wondered when could he grab it again.

'_You have been hanging around the monk too much' _ He told himself. His inner demon replied. _'It's a nice ass.'_

The meal turned into a nice affair. There were an assortment of dishes and both girls ate their fill. After the failed breakout, they both realized they were hungry. Once they got over the initial embarrassment, the conversation was actually pleasant. The company wasn't so bad either. Kagome could tell that Sesshomaru was the more reserved but a wonderful conversationalist. By the end of the meal, he knew how Kagome and Sango met and their studies in college.

He knew this information already but hearing it from the two of them helped in to evaluate the bond between them. Their bond was going to have to be strong to understand everything that was getting ready to happen. After the last of the dishes were cleared, Sesshomaru began.

"What do you know about rebirth?"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other. Kagome finally addressed Sesshomaru.

"My grandfather is a priest. He told stories about people dying and coming back in future lives but I just regarded them as ancient tales told by a old man."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome so long, she felt like squirming. A sense of foreboding started to sweep over her.

'_Where is all of this leading? We should have ran.'_ Kagome started to feel her thoughts going out of control.

Inuyasha touched her hand. He could tell she was angry and scared. Kagome's aura was cranked up full throttle. Inuyasha knew that meant whatever she had been doing to block was no longer working. She looked at him, making sure she still had fury in her eyes. Kagome was pissed about being stopped from leaving and she hated the fact that they were starting to make her afraid. She was surprised by the kindness and sorrow in Inuyasha's eyes.

'_What in the hell was really going on?'_

Sesshomaru's words caught her attention.

"What do you know about demons?"

This time it was Sango who look incredulous.

"We are in Japan. for Kami's sake! What child didn't grow up hearing legends about demons? If you listen to my mother, I'm supposedly named after a demon slayer ancestor. How is that about knowing about demons? Kagome's grandfather is a priest! We all know the stories and now what I'm trying to figure out is what the hell is going on!"

By now Sango was standing and yelling. Miroku grabbed her hand but she snatched it away.

"Don't you touch me! You brought us into this craziness!"

Inuyasha could see this was very quickly getting out of hand.

"Look, if I can show you demons are real, would you at least sit down and listen to us?"

Kagome and Sango frowned at each other. How in the world was he going to show that demons were real?

Inuyasha held his left arm out. He removed the braided silver bracelet from his wrist. Both Kagome and Sango gasped as his hair and eyes changed color. His nails lengthened in to claws and the most shocking thing was the formation of dog ears on the top of his head.

Sango sat down with a plop. Kagome stood up, knocking her chair over. She knew her mouth was hanging open but she really didn't care. She stepped towards Inuyasha and touched his silver hair. She looked into his now amber eyes. Her mind was telling her this was a trick, a joke, someone was trying to push her over the edge. Instinctively, Kagome knew that touching the ears would answer her reality questions once and for all. She reached for the ears. At first, Inuyasha ducked away, but then he realized he had to let her do it. She tenderly rubbed the ears. They were soft and warm. Suddenly, his ears twitched and Kagome jumped back as if there was an electric shock.

"No" Kagome began shaking her head and stumbling back. "No, No, No."

Inuyasha began reached for her. "Kagome, wait.."

Kagome snatched away from him and felt herself stumble on the fallen chair. Before she could catch herself, she completely went over the chair. There was a sharp pain in the back of her head from striking the floor and before blackness completely over took her, she saw Inuyasha's amber eyes looking at her.

"My dream…" 


	6. Chapter 6

Yuji stood in the window of his top floor office watching the sun go down over Tokyo. It had been a peaceful Sunday until his top general, Hishshi, wanted to urgently meet. Yuji hoped this would be the news he had been waiting centuries for or he would have to punish Hishshi severely for interrupting his Sunday of leisure. He heard the door to his office open and the click of footsteps crossed the room, stopping in from of his desk.

"Sir?"

Yuji turned to face the general, who was respectfully bowed.

Yuji waved him up. "What do you need, Hishshi? Give me good reason not to kill you now?"

Hishshi looked up eagerly at his boss. "We have found her. We found the one you seek."

Yuji stared for a moment. "Are you certain this time? I won't tolerate failure like before."

Hishshi nodded. "Absolutely, Sir. Everything checked out. Her home, everything. We investigated her thoroughly before you brought this to your attention."

Yuji turned back to the window. He was trying not to let his excitement show.

_'Finally, I have been looking for you for centuries. It is finally getting ready to begin.'_

Yuji continued to look out the window. "Why is she not here with you?'

Hishshi stammered slightly "Well…we may have one obstacle in the way of securing the miko."

Yuji turned his shaded eyes back to his general. Hishshi swallowed and took a step back. Even though he was not a demon, he could feel the power of his master's rage pouring off his body. He quickly bowed his head. He knew that if his master took off his shades, he was done for.

"Sir, the Lord of the Western Lands has found her also."

Yuji suddenly pounded his desk. A large hole appeared where he hit. Hishshi started backing towards the door. He almost tripped over a chair sitting in the center of the room.

"Sir, we will take care of this as soon as possible."

"Oh, Hishshi, I know you will. Your soul, while not pure, will nourish me also."

Hishshi bowed and scrambled out of the door. "Yes…Yes, Sir"

Yuji turned back to the window. "And before you go, bring Mitsuko to me."

Yuji stared out of the window thinking. After centuries of studying and searching for the mysterious miko, he had finally found her. The quest for his ultimate power was at hand. Soon, he would turn Japan and then the world in to a place filled with war and strife.

His office door opened once again and he heard Hishshi dragging a struggling girl to the chair he tripped over earlier. Yuji listened to her futilely struggle against her bonds but knew that Hishshi had her firmly bound.

He dismissed Hishshi with a wave. "That will be all." Hishshi bowed and hurriedly left his master's office. He knew he was lucky to escape with his life.

Yuji turned his attention to his captive. She was a plain but beautiful peasant girl. She had been easy enough to lure away from the mountains, with the promise of work and fine things. The fact that she was full of spiritual power only made her that much sweeter. He walked to her and ran his fingers through her hair as if he were a lover.

"Before it is over, all your spirit will remember is the caress of my gaze. Know that your energy is been used to make me stronger."

Mitsuko sat with tears pouring down her face. "Puh…please let me go. I won't tell what you do. I promise."

Yuji gently touched her face. "Let's talk for a minute. Someone in your family was a priestess?"

Mitsuko nodded her head "An ancestor. My great-great-great grandfather was a priest, also." She looked up at him, only seeing herself in the reflection of his shades. "Why do you ask me all of these questions? Why is it important?"

Yuji smiled at her questions. Mitsuko recoiled in horror. She had never seen such an evil smile. She felt the chill of it deep in her soul.

"You see, my darling Mitsuko," Yuji kneeled before her. "I can take your spiritual power and make it my own. You could say I am a collector. But today, I am a happy daitengu."

Mitsuko screamed. She then knew her fate. There would be no convincing him to let her go. She continued to scream and sob. Yuji continued to kneel before her. He breathe in the scent of her fear like a fine wine. He was going to savor this moment with Mitsuko. He could feel her spiritual power was strong but he knew no one's power compared to the finally found mystical miko.

"Look at me, Mitsuko." Yuji lifted her chin. Instead of looking at her mirrored reflection, Mitsuko found herself staring into the emerald green eyes of Yuji. Transfixed, the screams and tears immediately stopped.

"They are beautiful." she proclaimed, the last words she would ever say.

Yuji leaned forward as if to kiss her. Instead, he opened his mouth and took a deep breath. Suddenly his mouth opened wide and a pink glow flew from Mitsuko's eyes, nose and mouth. He continued to inhale the pink glow of her spiritual powers until nothing was left but the shell of Mitsuko's body.

Yuji stood in front of the body still tied to the chair. He checked his watch then took his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hishshi, make sure she is not here in the morning." and with a click hung up the phone. He replaced his glasses and walked to his office door. If he hurried, he could make the late seating of the show at Manda-La.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kagome."

It was so hard to open her eyes. Kagome could feel silky cloth under her hands and back. The back of her head felt heavy and cold. She wished whoever was calling her name would quit. All she wanted to do was slide back into the quiet darkness. She hated to admit it, but it was the most peaceful sleep she had had in years.

'_No dreams. Just quiet…" _Kagome's thoughts were slow forming. _"Wait, I was at lunch… They played a trick on me." _

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her. Kagome tried to sit up but strong hands held her down.

"Easy. The doctor says you need to stay down at least until the dizziness passes."

Kagome found herself staring again into amber eyes. Glancing around, she saw that she was in somebody's bedroom.

"Where am I? Whose bed is this?" Then realizing that her blouse was gone and she only had on a bra, she pulled the blanket up to her nose. "And where is my blouse?"

Inuyasha smiled at the barrage of questions. "My place. My bed. Sango took your blouse off. When the doctor came, we didn't want to ruin it with water. Therefore, she took it off you. It's hanging in my closet."

At the mention of doctor, Kagome began to feel the pain coming from the back of her head. Gingerly, she touched the lump and winced.

"Well can I have my blouse back? I need to get home. I have class tomorrow and I need to get some studying in before I go back to bed."

Inuyasha looked at the beauty lying on the bed under his hands. She hadn't realized that she was unconscious for 2 hours and there was no way he was letting her leave tonight.

"The doctor said you need at least 2 days of bed rest because of dizziness. He doesn't think you have a concussion but you need to be watched and you don't need to be alone."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Number one, I'm not dizzy. Number two, I don't live alone. I have a roommate."

Inuyasha stood up. "Fine. If you can get up and walk to the closet and get your blouse without falling over, I'll let you leave."

Kagome lay there for a minute. She still had on her skirt so rationalized that at least she wasn't naked. She flung the bed covers aside, sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The first wave of dizziness slapped her like a fist. She looked up at Inuyasha watching her with a smug 'I told you so' look on his face. Determined not to give in, Kagome pushed herself up and stood. She gave Inuyasha a triumphant glare, took two steps and her knees buckled. Inuyasha caught her and placed her back in bed. At that moment, Sango and Miroku entered the room.

"Oh, Kagome! I'm glad you are awake. You scared me. That was the longest two hours in my life."

Inuyasha propped Kagome up with pillows. Kagome frowned in her friend's face as she sat on the bed.

"What do you mean, two hours? Are you serious?"

Sango looked at Inuyasha. "You didn't tell her?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I didn't get a chance. She woke up bitching about leaving."

Sango looked at her friend, who was shooting daggers at Inuyasha.

"Miroku was getting ready to take me home to get some of our things. Both of us are staying here until you get better."

Kagome felt whiny. "Can't you just carry me down? I don't have to walk. I need to go home."

Before Sango could respond, Inuyasha spoke. "You aren't leaving here until the doctor says you can and that is final."

Kagome pouted "But…But..."

Inuyasha shook his head "No buts. It's final. Sango and Miroku will be right back. I won't bite." Then he winked at Kagome. "At least, not yet."

Kagome flushed fire red as Inuyasha had the desired duel effect. One, it shocked her into silence. Two, he was beginning to smell her arousal again.

Sango patted her friend's hand. She knew that Kagome would be safe and that Inuyasha said that to shut her up.

"We'll be right back."

Inuyasha closed the bedroom door behind them. Looking at Kagome in his bed, Inuyasha had to rein in his lust now because of her injuries. The smell of her was overwhelming his senses.

"Why am I in your bed? I'm sure this palace has more than one bedroom." Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha climbed on the other side of the bed next to her. "This 'palace' you refer to is merely a penthouse and actually it has four bedrooms. Sango's in one, Miroku's in the other."

Kagome stared at him. "So why am I here? There's a whole room not used."

Inuyasha started rubbing her cheek. "Because you didn't need to be alone and I'm responsible for you. You are my guest. My place was closer to the restaurant plus we have a doctor on call."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. She knew she was acting snotty but even if his reasoning made sense, she wasn't just giving in. "I could have shared a room with Sango."

Inuyasha gently turned her head towards him. "Maybe I just wanted you with me."

Kagome blushed and wanted to curse at the same time. The words turned her insides to mush and she hated that he knew it. They sat staring at each other for a heartbeat, when Inuyasha stood up and went to the bedroom door.

"Dammit, Sesshomaru." He flung it open. "Are all the kamis conspiring to keep us from being alone?"

Sesshomaru smirked at his little brother. "I just came to check on the miko and make sure she was awake."

Kagome pulled the covers up again and greeted Sesshomaru. "Hello Tashio-Sama."

Inuyasha turned and snarled at Kagome. "No need to be so formal with this guy."

Sesshomaru swept around Inuyasha and sat in the chair near the bed.

"How do you feel?"

Kagome glared back at Inuyasha. "I'm a little dizzy and my head feels tender." She paused for a moment. "May I ask you a question?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well," Kagome began, "Why do you call me 'miko'? I know my grandfather is a priest but I have no formal training. I'm just a nursing student."

Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew they couldn't share too much with Kagome until she went to see the Seer.

"There are things I'm not at liberty to share at this moment. I had intended on asking you to meet someone with me tomorrow but in light of the doctor's orders, it has been postponed until Wednesday."

Kagome shot daggers at Sesshomaru. "Look, I don't what kind of hocus pocus game you guys are playing. All this mystery and coded talk is making really want to slap somebody if I can't get some straight answers!"

The last yell made her head hurt again and she clutched it and groaned. Inuyasha went out of the room and came back with water and a pill bottle.

"Oh, so you are resorting to drugging me." Kagome weakly protested.

Inuyasha shook two pills out of the bottle and handed them to Kagome. Without a word, he passed her the water. They stared at each other, until finally Kagome huffed and took both of the pills. After she drank the water, she opened her mouth and wiggled her tongue.

"Happy?"

Inuyasha nodded "Ecstatic. Now maybe we can get some peace from your bitching."

Kagome threw the glass in her hand at Inuyasha. It shattered against the wall.

Sesshomaru shook his head at the antics of his brother and the miko. He had to admit she had changed and if it was possible had become fierier and less compliant than she was in the past.

"If you two are through playing games. Inuyasha let Kagome sleep and we can go in the other room." He nodded to Kagome. "Good night" and swept out of the room.

Inuyasha moved towards the door. He had turned off the light when he heard Kagome call.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea, Kagome?"

"Good night."

Inuyasha stood in the dark for a moment. "Good night, Kagome."

ooOOoo

Miroku and Sango had an uneventful ride to the apartment she and Kagome shared. She tried but Sango had no better luck than Kagome on getting any information about what was happening in both of their lives. They continued to talk as they walked down the hall. Suddenly, Miroku stopped.

"Sango, give me your key and stay behind me."

Sango nodded her eyes wide with fear. Miroku reached under the back of his jacket and pulled out a gun. Sango stared at the gun in amazement but she said nothing.

Miroku unlocked and pushed the door open. He signaled Sango to stay in the door and he did a swap of apartment. He returned from the back, remoistening the gun.

"No one's here now."

Sango stood in shock. The apartment was in ruins. Furniture was overturned, papers were scattered everywhere. Miroku held Sango by the shoulders.

"Look, go grab your books and laptop. Make sure to get Kagome's things. Only grab important things. Don't worry about clothes; we don't have time to pack."

Sango came out of her stupor and ran down the hall. Miroku took out his cell and called Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?"

Miroku replied, "Their apartment has been ransacked. Sango's grabbing essentials and we are getting out."

Inuyasha growled in the phone, "We have someone over there and send someone over to the shrine."

Miroku heard a click and went to help Sango. Being in the apartment made his skin crawled and he wanted to get out in as quickly as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood on the patio making phone calls. Sesshomaru called in a security team to examine the ransacked apartment and cleaners to fix everything afterwards. Inuyasha, meanwhile, was making sure Kagome's family was under 24 hour guard. There had been no sign of trouble but he still wanted to make sure they were safe. He thought about his sleeping love and realized things were quickly getting out of control.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, "Yuji must know we have made contact."

Inuyasha nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. Can we move her out of the city?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "Right now, the city is the safest place for her. He can't get a bead on her powers as long as she is with us. He's relying on humans to find her right now. He knows he can't show a large wave of power or we could find him by tracking his power."

Inuyasha looked at his brother, "What about moving up the meeting with the Seer?"

"It won't be before Tuesday, at the earliest. Besides, she needs to rest tomorrow. The meeting with the Seer will be a strain. Remember what happened with the monk?"

How could Inuyasha forget? He and Miroku met when Miroku graduated high school. Both were in AgeHa nightclub, Miroku celebrating his freedom, Inuyasha just out drinking. He had been keeping an eye on Miroku and this was one night Inuyasha was glad he followed Miroku. The night was actually going well until Miroku made the mistake of patting the ass of a girlfriend of a Yakuza member. Inuyasha stepped in the fight. He and Miroku wound up wiping the floor with many of the men then running out of the club. The two wound up back at Inuyasha's penthouse and Miroku told him of his background. Miroku had known he had a monk as an ancestor. He had also been raised aware of his spiritual powers. Because of them, he wasn't surprised when Inuyasha revealed himself as a demon. Inuyasha was surprised at how easy it was to convince Miroku to see the Seer.

However, the visit was not without complications. Miroku passed out and didn't wake up for 3 days. When he came to, he had so many questions; Inuyasha almost regretted restoring his memories.

Inuyasha continued to look at his brother. "I haven't forgotten. I was hoping with Kagome's memories so close to the surface of her conscience, maybe it wouldn't be such a struggle."

Sesshomaru agreed, "One can hope." With that Sesshomaru left and went back to his penthouse to try to make arrangements.

Miroku came out on the patio, with a very worried look on his face.

"I sent Sango to shower and rest. She was really shaken up about their place. Does Kagome know?"

Inuyasha looked back into the living room. "No, I didn't tell her. Her head was hurting again so I gave her some painkillers so she could rest." He started walking towards the inside. "Do you want something to drink?'

Miroku followed him inside.

"I'll be glad for a drink. So did you two fighting make her head hurt?"

Inuyasha looked up from the bar. "What makes you assume we were fighting?"

Miroku laughed, "Because you always did. Kagome is more sure of herself now and less likely to take any grief off you."

Inuyasha passed him a glass. "Mind your business, monk."

Kagome lay sleeping in the medicated haze. The dreams started slowly first. There were dreams about school, the day at the park and the night at the club. Suddenly, the dreams began to change. It was the same dream about a time she didn't know but this time it was like watching a movie.

_There was bright sunshine but Kagome could smell the blood. Everyone was fighting. Miroku was dressed as a monk, Sango as a taijiya. Both of them were covered with blood. Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha. He was dressed in a red hakama and hitoe. His silver hair was stained with blood. The next person she saw surprised her._

'_It's me'_

_Kagome saw herself dressed in her old junior high uniform. She had a quiver of arrows on her back and was trying to aim the bow to shoot at giant black jewel shape object. Every time, she had a chance to hit it, Kagome saw it shoot out what looked like tentacles at her. Inuyasha grabbed her and moved or sliced the tentacles with a giant sword._

_Kagome was paralyzed watching. She wanted to call out to herself and the others but she couldn't speak. When she saw the thing shoot out a giant diamond spear, she could finally open her mouth to scream. She saw the spear fly towards her younger self. Just before it struck, she saw the glowing pink arrow was released. The object and her younger self were struck at the same time._

_She began screaming just as Sango did in the dream. She saw Inuyasha run to her younger self and cradle her in his arms. Kagome couldn't stop screaming and crying, even as she felt some one grab her and shake her. All she kept hearing was her name…_

Inuyasha and Miroku were planning what needed to be done in the living room, when Kagome first started screaming. Inuyasha ran in the room with her and Miroku went to get Sango. What he saw startled him. Kagome was sitting up in the bed but she was still asleep. Her eyes were still closed and she was screaming at the top of her lungs and tears were running down her face. The only thing she kept screaming was 'No, No, No'

Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up, koibito."

Because she had taken the medicine, it was harder to wake her up. Sango reached the room and started called to Kagome.

Inuyasha was frantic. His ears were laid back by the sound of her screams. She sounded like she was dying. He hugged Kagome to him and to everyone's surprise, she stopped screaming. She continued to cry but she still hadn't awakened. He held her and rocked her and stunned himself when he realized he was low growling. The sound seemed to be calming her down.

Sango stepped into the bathroom and return with a washcloth. She gently washed Kagome's face, while Inuyasha continued to hold her. When she finished, Sango spoke.

"She's had bad ones before but never this bad. Why hasn't she woken up?"

Miroku answered, "Kagome took painkillers for her head. They probably knocked her out so it's hard to wake her up. Hopefully, she'll calm down and maybe Inuyasha can get her back to sleep."

Sango looked worriedly at her friend. She saw that the racking sobs of Kagome had been reduced to hiccups and tears streaming down her face. She grabbed Miroku's hand.

"Come on. I think she'll be ok."

Miroku looked at his best friend, oblivious to everything except to sobbing woman in his arms. He nodded and let Sango pull him out of the room.

Inuyasha lay Kagome back gently in the bed. He slid under the covers with her and continued to hold her. To his astonishment, she curled up against him and soon the tears stopped. He could tell be her breathing that she was fully sleep again. He lay there for a long time, just listening to her breathe. Finally, he dozed off with Kagome still cradled in his arms.

Kagome squeezed her eyes tight against the morning sun. She tried to stretch but was startled to realize she was in Inuyasha's arms. Confused at first, she remembered having another nightmare but this time it ended differently. Some one calmed her down, she felt a warm presence wrap around her and made her feel safe. The dream blew apart like cotton candy in the wind and was gone.

Kagome looked up at the hanyou's face. His silver strands were across his face and he looked so peaceful sleep. She reached up to move the hair from his face and his eyes popped open.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Kagome found herself drowning in his amber eyes. She was suddenly very aware that she was only in a bra and skirt, wrapped up in the arms of a man she found extremely sexy. Kagome felt the hot blush rush down her body at her thoughts and the arousal forming in between her legs.

"Good morning. I'm sorry I'm all over you like this. I hope I didn't disturb your rest."

Inuyasha restrained a smile. He could smell her lust and was trying everything in his power to not make her want to run off like a scared rabbit. He wanted her to come to him willingly and with no hesitation.

"It's alright. It's not everyday that a beautiful woman is in my bed."

Kagome looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. "Really?"

Inuyasha did smile this time. "Really. You'd be surprised. I'm trying to be a one-woman man. You can't do that if you have everyone in your bed."

Kagome continued to look in his eyes. She could see the sincerity shining in his eyes. Suddenly, she was nervous.

"Well, I guess you are right about that. So, are you saying don't believe the tabloids."

"Not at all." Inuyasha laughed, "That's why Sesshomaru and I keep so private. We try to have a life outside of the spotlight as much as possible."

Kagome opened her mouth to ask another question but her stomach growled. Inuyasha reluctantly took his arms from around Kagome and got up out of bed.

"Let me go find us some food. I'm sure Miroku, at least, is up and we need to find you something to wear."

Kagome was confused. "Didn't Sango get my clothes last night?"

Inuyasha kept walking "We'll explain everything over breakfast. Some things are better on a full stomach."

Kagome frowned. She gingerly got up from bed and was pleased that she was no longer dizzy. She went to the door that she thought was the closet and opened it. She was amazed to walk into fantasy closet. It was the biggest closet she had ever seen. Kagome breathe in the air deeply. It smelled like Inuyasha, a hint of musk and spice and another smell she couldn't quite put her finger on. She touched the clothes, imaging them on his body and her taking them off of him. Kagome found her blouse hanging with his shirts and put it on. It would do for breakfast and then she would worry about her clothes. Kagome sniffed her blouse and was inexplicably pleased that it smelled like him. She walked out of the closet before she started wrapping herself in his shirts just to rub the scent on her.


	9. Chapter 9

Breakfast was a wrenching but informative affair

Breakfast was a wrenching but informative affair. Over a traditional breakfast of natto, miso soup, rolled omelet, rice and green tea, Kagome was told about the apartment. While she expressed sorrow, she was glad that her family was being protected. She also realized that the safest thing right now was to stay where they were. The news was not a total disappointment. She wanted to spend a little more time with Inuyasha after their brief conversation in bed.

More time was spent explaining the presence of demons in this modern world. Both Kagome and Sango were stunned to learn most of the legends they had grown up hearing were actually true stories. Most demons chose to conceal themselves and blend in with the more modern world. Both girls were also stunned to learn many major companies were demon-owned. When asked why they chose to blend in, Inuyasha shrugged,

"After so many centuries, you get tired of fighting."

By the time breakfast was finished, Sesshomaru had arrived. He was dressed impeccably in a black Armani tailored suit, crisp white shirt and a red crested tie.

"Good morning, ladies"

Both greeted him in return

"Good morning, Tashio-Sama."

Inuyasha snarled at the formal greeting while Sesshomaru gave a glimmer of a smile.

"I have good news for you. The shops downstairs are open and you can go get the things you need."

Sango was the first to speak. "The shops there are too expensive. We don't have that type of money."

Sesshomaru actually smiled this time. "We are taking care of the bill. Right now get what you need for the week and we'll see where it goes from there.

Sesshomaru turned to leave. "By the way, make sure you pick up a fancy outfit. You'll need it for Thursday night."

Kagome was happy and nervous at the same time. "But what about my classes?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. She was taken back by the facial similarities between him and Inuyasha. She caught herself looking back at Inuyasha and blushed when she was caught starting at him. Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"I made arrangements with the University to allow you both to continue your studies online. They were lead to believe you both were ill. I have a tutor who can come in and supervise your tests.

Kagome looked at Sango. A shopping spree! While her family was not poor, at the same time, there hadn't been a lot of money for splurges. Sango had grown up the same way. The idea of spending someone else's money freely was exciting. Kagome finally smiled. After last night, Inuyasha was thrilled to see the smile on her face.

"Ok. Come on, Sango!"

Both girls got up and practically ran out of the penthouse. Inuyasha stopped Sesshomaru before he could leave.

"What did you find out?"

Sesshomaru took a seat.

"O-fudas had been placed throughout the apartment. Upon further inspection, they were made to bind her spiritual powers"

Miroku sighed, "No wonder I felt unease in the apartment. Were they made specifically for her?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "They had to completed in the apartment using something personal, maybe hair from a brush. Most likely, she would have walked in the apartment and collapsed. They had the phone lines rerouted, so any emergency calls went to another line, most likely Yuji's men. They would have come in as EMT and he would have her. Sango wouldn't have known anything was wrong, if they left her alive."

Inuyasha listened to everything, uncharacteristically quiet.

'_The only other person I knew with such spiritual powers was Kikyo. How could he have been hiding himself all of these centuries?'_

"What about the Seer, Sesshomaru?"

"First thing in the morning." He stood. "I know not to expect you in the office today. Make sure you keep an eye on them. In this building we can guarantee their protection. Tomorrow, we'll have guards and everything will be in place to go see the Seer but for today, they both need to be here with us."

Both men nodded their understanding. Miroku waited until Sesshomaru left before speaking.

" I guess this means we need to go downstairs and join the shopping trip."

Inuyasha shook his head. This day had started out so interesting and was quickly turning into a bad moment.

Kagome and Sango were well on their way to a joyous implosion. Purchasing toiletries and undies was easy. Both girls had found several casual outfits in some of the boutiques. The hardest part was trying to find a formal dress to wear. They had wandered in several shops but never finding anything that suited them. When Miroku and Inuyasha finally joined them, they were standing in front of the Valentino shop, looking confused and torn.

Miroku could see their discomfort and rubbed his hands together. "Ladies, what wrong?" and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. Inuyasha could smell the distress coming off both women. He couldn't see what the problem was either.

Kagome gave a loud sigh, "Well, Tashio-Sama said to find a formal dress but this is the only place we have seen anything we like. They are too expensive and we don't know what to do."

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other, stunned. They couldn't believe these women had a problem spending someone else's money! Inuyasha grabbed both Sango and Kagome's hands.

"Have you tried on the dresses?"

Both girls nodded.

Miroku joined in. " Did you like them?"

Both girls nodded again.

Inuyasha sighed, "Then go get the dresses! We'll be waiting for you right here."

Sango and Kagome squealed. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and without thinking, kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Thank you!"

She then grabbed Sango's hand and they ran back into the shop, Sango shouting her thanks over her shoulder. Miroku looked at his stunned friend.

"She kissed you, eh"

Inuyasha faintly blushed, "It was just on the cheek. It's not like I haven't kissed her before."

Miroku nodded wisely, "But this was different. It was sweet and innocent. Those are the kind that make a woman eventually come to you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as if he were exasperated at his friend but was listening intently. "What are you talking about?"

Miroku looked him straight in the eye. He loved giving 'female advice'.

"You don't force the issue. Just let the tender moments happen then when that flower is ready, you pounce and pluck it."

Kagome and Sango emerged from the shop a few minutes later to a bruised monk and an innocent looking hanyou. Sango went to Miroku.

"What happened?"

Miroku looked contrite. "I slipped and hit my head."

Both girls looked at Inuyasha suspiciously but he looked back at them daring them to say anything accusatory.

Sango cradled Miroku. "Come on" She crooned soothingly, "Let's go back upstairs."

Miroku leaned into Sango. He turned and winked at Inuyasha. Kagome stood by Inuyasha in complete surprise and watched them walk away. Inuyasha took the shopping bags from her and they followed to the elevator.

The rest of the afternoon went quietly. Kagome studied while Sango tended to Miroku. Inuyasha spent his time sitting with Kagome and checking in with Sesshomaru. He was nervous about the meeting with the Seer. He and Kagome had talked some about it and Inuyasha had shared as much as he could without telling her everything.

After dinner, Kagome went to take a shower. When she came out of the bathroom, Inuyasha was sitting on the bed. He had to admit Kagome was looking breathtaking. She had on a short nightgown; her hair pulled back into a ponytail and was scrubbed free of all makeup. Looking at her like this reminded Inuyasha of a young Kagome. He could feel his inner demon practically sniffing the air.

Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha sitting on the bed. He had taken off his shirt and was clad only in his slacks. Kagome swallowed hard. His chest was well muscled and his tan skin was a contrast to silver of his hair.

'_My goodness, he's beautiful'_ Kagome instantly thought. Out loud, she asked,

"What's wrong? You look upset?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with his beautiful amber eyes and Kagome had to fight to focus on his words. He was just oozing sexy maleness and she wanted to touch his bare skin. One look in his eyes temporarily cleared her thoughts. They were filled with worry and concern.

"I don't want you to be worried about tomorrow."

Kagome sat beside him. "I told you I was fine. I'm ready for some answers, that's all."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. He knew they would have a longer conversation tomorrow.

"How long have you had the dreams."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. "Right after I turned fifteen. They weren't bad at first, just really sad. Some were actually happy. In the last few years, they have been getting more and more violent. I don't sleep through the night anymore unless I go to bed exhausted."

She stared at her feet for a moment. They both sat in silence. After a moment, Kagome looked at him again.

"I can't believe I admitted that much to you. Sango is the only one who knows how bad it is. Why the concern for two girls you met Saturday night?"

Inuyasha's laughed and his eyes twinkled.

"If I told you, you'd think I was crazy."

His laughter died and his face got serious. "After tomorrow, so many things will get answered. I promise we'll talk as long as you want and I'll answer all the questions." He kissed her on the cheek and stood up.

"I'm going to shower, so make yourself comfortable."

Kagome watched him walking away. She remembered the feel of his skin and realized he had a nice ass, too. She shook her head and went into the living room to study.

When Inuyasha came out of the shower, he expected Kagome to be in the bedroom. Looking out into the living room, he saw her and Sango bent over books and Miroku watching television.

"Hey guys, I hate to sound like a dad but we have an early and stressful day tomorrow. We all need to be sleep."

Sango closed her book. "All I needed was an excuse."

Kagome, on the other hand, protested. "I'm used to late nights and early mornings."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. He nodded and pulled Sango up from the couch.

"Come Sango, Allow me to tuck you in."

Sango looked at him. "As long as you are only tucking and not touching."

Miroku looked at her with big innocent eyes. "Why I'd never do …"

Sango walked off, rolling her eyes. "Sure. Come on, Miroku."

Inuyasha took Kagome's book out of her hands and scooped her up off the couch. Ignoring her protests, he turned out the lights and carried her into the bedroom and dumped her unceremoniously on the bed.

"Damn, Inuyasha, are you even listening to me? Kagome squeaked after she stopped bouncing.

Inuyasha turned to overhead light in the bedroom off. The only illumination in the room was from the moonlight streaming through the windows. He came back to the bed where Kagome was sitting and still fussing.

"Oh, shut up." and he crushed her mouth in a mind-numbing kiss. Kagome felt any arguments slip away at the touch of his lips. She found herself lying back on the bed under him with one hand in his hair and the other on his back. Kagome found his ear and tweaked it gently. She was pleased when she heard him moan from her touch. She continued to rub the appendage, enjoying the feel of it in her hands.

Inuyasha felt himself begin to harden under the silk of his pajama pants. He ran a hand up Kagome's leg and over her stomach. His hands teased the underside of her breasts and he heard her gasp. He pushed her nightgown up and over her head, exposing her panties and breasts to his view. Inuyasha trailed hot kisses down her neck and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Kagome moaned and arched her back as he nipped and sucked the tender nipple. His hand found its way into her panties and cupped the warmness between her thighs. He felt the shudder run through her body as he stroked her clit with one finger. He switched his attention to the other breast, nibbling and sucking it to diamond hardness while still stroking her clit.

Kagome could hear herself moaning under his touch and wanted to beg him to do more. She thought she'd faint when he rubbed her clit. Instead, she found herself arching her hips to his hand, grinding against his fingers. When Inuyasha moved from her breasts, she moaned loudly letting him know her displeasure.

Inuyasha chuckled at her sounds but continued his trail of hot kissed down her stomach until her reached her now dripping cunt. He ripped the side of her panties with his claws and when he flicked his tongue over the clit, Kagome cried out from the sensation. She could feel the knot forming between her legs and it was begging to be released. He stuck his tongue between the hot folds and tasted her sweet essence.

By now Kagome was tearing at the covers on the bed, as sensation after sensation went through her body. When Inuyasha inserted his finger inside of her, she felt herself begin the spiral to an orgasm. He pumped his finger in and out for a moment then added another one. With two fingers inside of her, Kagome felt him hit the magic spot. A wild orgasm spasmed through her as she screamed his name. He continued sucking her clit, causing the orgasm to continue in an uncontrollable wave. Her back arched and she cried out until she had no longer had a voice. She lay spent on the bed, breathing heavily while Inuyasha continued to lick the remaining juices from her faintly contracting cunt.

Inuyasha finally pulled himself up beside Kagome on the bed. She slid her now naked body against him and gave him a tender kiss. His already rock hard cock twitched from the feel of her breasts on his chest.

"What about you?" Kagome asked as she nipped his lower lip, her hands sliding down his chest to caress the bulge in the silk pants.

Inuyasha was panting by now and barely able to answer. "I didn't do this expecting you to return the favor."

Kagome give a wicked, sexy smile. "You know no good deed goes unpunished." She trailed kisses down his chest, leaving a path of fire in her wake. When she reached the waistband of the pants, Kagome grabbed it with her teeth and pulled it down enough to release his straining cock. It popped out and Kagome was momentarily surprised. It was bigger that she expected! She slid her tongue across the head and Inuyasha moaned. She continued to tease him, only taking the head of his cock into her warm, moist mouth. He arched his hips, trying to get her to take in more.

"Come on, Kagome….stop teasing me." Inuyasha groaned out in a barely recognizable voice.

Instead, Kagome ran her tongue along the underside of his erection. With her hand, she fondled his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. She continued back up his cock with her tongue and in one swift move, she took as much of him in her mouth as possible. She slid her hot mouth up and down on his shaft, making sure she gave the head an extra suck when she reached the top.

Inuyasha thrust his hips up to meet her mouth. He could feel his balls tightening as Kagome continued to suck his cock and squeeze the ball. He was trying to hold back, so this could last as long as possible but he knew he wouldn't last too much longer. The only thing Inuyasha could do was moan and it was his turn to claw at the sheets on the bed, trying to find a way to release the pleasure. After a few moments, he realized that he couldn't hold back any longer. Inuyasha let out a low, feral growl as he released his hot load into Kagome's willing mouth. She struggled to swallow as much as she could but some ran out of the corner of her mouth and down her chin.

Kagome moved up the bed and lay across his chest. Both of them were spent from the release they had given each other. Inuyasha pulled Kagome up to the head of the bed and pulled the cover over her. He snuggled in behind her gave her a gentle kiss on the neck.

"Sleep and don't dream tonight. Just rest."

And she did.


	10. Chapter 10

First of all, some explaining. I'm trying to do this in order of appearance.

Genken - the front area in Japanese houses where people remove and store their shoes. They are replaced by slippers provided by the home's owner.

Tori-niwa- hallway of a traditional Japanese house.

Fusuma-sliding door made from wood and paper.

Chikako - She's the Seer. Her name translates to -Child of Wisdom.

Homongi kimono - this is a less formal style of kimono. This is worn for visiting or receiving company. It usually has colorful flower decorations and is made of crepe silk.

Obi- sash or belt used around the waist of the kimono.

Sakura - cherry blossoms - represent kindness/gentle

Shiragiku-chrysanthemums. White ones represent truth

Tatami - straw mats stuffed with rice straw. Used to cover the floor and provide comfortable seating.

Zi hua man tuo luo - a traditional Japanese and Chinese herbal medicine. It is also used in Native American rituals. It is used to "release the spirit". You can take that any way you want to! LOL

Chawan- a bowl used to serve tea.

Thanks so much for taking time to read and review. I really appreciate your time and interest and keep reading!!

Inuyasha watched the sleeping girl on his bed. It was barely dawn but he had been up for an hour and was partly dressed. He hated to wake Kagome because she was sleeping so peacefully. After watching her go through the nightmare the night before and her fitful sleep afterwards, it did his heart good to see her truly rest. However, today was the day to visit the Seer.

"Kagome" Inuyasha shook her gently. Kagome groaned and turned away from Inuyasha.

"Come on, babe. We have to see the seer today."

Kagome stretched and groaned. She dragged sleepy hands over her face.

"Is it even daylight yet?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Barely. Hit the showers, koibito. We need to be leaving soon."

Kagome looked up sleepily at Inuyasha and felt a leap in her heart. He wore black slacks and a pale yellow dress shirt that was currently unbuttoned. Her mouth watered at the sight of his chest and she felt a blush burn across her face as she recalled the night before. Inuyasha looked at her blushing face and smile. He handed her a robe.

"As much as I would like a replay of last night, we don't have time."

Kagome felt a quick flash of anger. She snatched the robe and pulled it on with angry, jerky movements.

"Last night shouldn't have happened. I just got caught up in the moment."

Inuyasha stratled her on the bed, pining her down.

"Liar, liar. You wanted that as much as I did." He whispered in her ear. "Before it's all over, you'll want more."

"Let me up, Inuyasha or I'll start screaming."

A twinkle danced in his eyes. "They heard you screaming last night. They'll figure it's a replay."

Kagome was livid and embarrassed. She tried to push Inuyasha off of her but was unsuccessful. He moved over her face and she felt his breath tickle her lips.

"You know, kissing you seems to be the only way to keep you quiet." and he planted a tender, but deep kiss on her lips. Kagome felt herself melt at the touch of his lips. When he pulled away, she involuntarily groaned. Inuyasha chuckled.

"I also noticed when you are nervous or upset, you mouth off. Everything will be fine today. I'll be with you."

He kissed her again on the forehead and got off her then he grabbed her hands and pulled her out of bed.

"Now go shower." and he smacked her on the ass when she walked by him. Kagome squealed and hurried into the bathroom.

After a subdued breakfast, a limo came to pick up everyone. In addition, the household and Sesshomaru there were also two security guards. Kagome felt like she was going to explode from the nervous tension in her and in the car. She looked across the aisle at Sango. She was pale and squeezing her hands together nervously. Kagome wanted to close her eyes and mediate but she couldn't focus. The upcoming meeting made her feel like she wanted to jump out of her skin.

'_I just want to scream..just to release the pressure. I'm going crazy. I can't breathe, I can't get a coherent thought in my head. I want to get out of the this limo and run and run and run.'_

Inuyasha could sense the rising panic in Kagome. She was looking out of the window but the tension was coming off of her in waves. Between her and Sango, he couldn't tell who was the most panicked. He looked at Sesshomaru and knew he could feel the tension coming off both of the girls. At the rate they were going, both of them would faint they got to the Seer's residence. Inuyasha reached over and held Kagome's hand. She turned and gave a glimmer of a smile. She calmed down some but the apprehension still lingered. Miroku pulled Sango to him and let her lean on his shoulder. He and Inuyasha made eye contact across the aisle and hoped the same thing, that this meeting with the Seer wouldn't turn into a disaster.

After driving for about 30 minutes, the limo pulled in front of a non-descript building. The men left the car and went to the door. A few minutes, they signaled for the ladies to come out. Everyone went forward into the building except Kagome and Sango. They stood in front of the building, fearful of what was to come. Kagome could not get away from the feeling overwhelming panic that threatened to engulf her. She didn't know what was going to happen inside the building but her mind and body were at war. Sango was clinging tightly to Kagome and dealing with her own fears but not as strongly as Kagome. Sango knew if she released Kagome, she'd run. She could feel the fear coming from her best friend's body.

"Kagome, I think we'll be ok."

Kagome shook her head. "This is not right. We aren't supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to know."

Sango looked wide-eyed at her friend. "Know what, sweetie?"

Kagome took a deep breath. Sango could hear the sob at the end of it. "I don't know but I just feel it. This will hurt too much to know." Tears started streaming down her face.

"Sango, please let me go."

Sango was torn. She was scared to find out what the Seer had to say but her fear wasn't as strong as Kagome's. They had been friends seven years and they had come to be like sisters. She wanted to protect her friend but knew instinctively even if she let her go, Kagome wouldn't get far. How could you get away from powerful demons if they really wanted to find you?

Inuyasha realized the girls weren't behind them and stepped back out the door. The fear and agony radiating off Kagome was like a slap in the face. He heard her pleading with Sango and saw the tears both girls were now shedding. He could tell Sango was in turmoil by the look on her face. She was holding Kagome's hands and trying to console her but Inuyasha could tell it was going downhill fast. He could see that any minute, Sango was going to give in to her friend and help her leave.

"Kagome"

She turned and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. As he walked towards her, Kagome started shaking her head.

"This is not right. I'm not supposed to know."

Inuyasha frowned at Kagome's word. He wasn't quite sure what she meant but he knew she had to go inside.

"Sango, go on inside. I'll take care of this."

Sango stared at Inuyasha for a long moment then looked back at her friend. Tears were still running down her face and her eyes pleaded with Sango to let her go. Sango sighed and gave Kagome's hands to Inuyasha. With own eyes pleading sorry, Sango went in the building.

Inuyasha held her close. "Kagome, we have to do this."

Kagome voice was muffled against his chest. "How do we know this is right? Who says I ever need the know the reason behind my dreams."

Inuyasha held her back so he could look in her tear-filled chocolate eyes. "Your dreams are telling you that it's time. In all honesty, it's past time." He gave a big sigh. "Look, I know this won't be easy. I faced my worst fear many years ago and I've had to leave with it for centuries. It didn't hurt less knowing I was doing the right thing but it had to be done in order for me to be able to live with myself. Now it's time for you to find out what you need to know. I'm with you.. I won't leave your side."

Kagome stared back in to his amber eyes. _'He's right. I need to face the music'_ She nodded her agreement, not trusting her voice yet. Inuyasha took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the tears from her face. He gave her a loving kiss and led her into the house.

Everyone else was sitting in the genken, removing their shoes. The Seer's housemaid came out.

"My Lords, Mistress wishes to know which young lady will be first."

Sesshomaru made the decision. "Let Chikako-sama know Sango will be first."

The housemaid bowed. "Very well, my Lord. The rest of you may come into the seating area."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. Miroku took Sango's hand and gave her a smile.

"I'm going with you."

Sango smiled back and nodded. She hugged Kagome then she and Miroku went with the housemaid.

Everyone else found themselves sitting in an outdoor patio. Kagome took the time she spent waiting to try and calm down. At the same time her mind was flooded with so many thoughts.

'_I wonder what did Inuyasha have to do all those centuries ago? Is that why he looks haunted sometimes when I catch him staring at me? Did he really mean it when he said he'd never leave my side? Is all of this going too fast? I mean, he's sexy as hell but is this going to be something or just a fling? He has talents and I bet he can use more than his tongue…"_

At the turn of the thoughts in her mind, Kagome blushed and shook her head to clear the thoughts. She'd did if anyone could hear everything she was thinking! She looked up to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watching her thoughtfully. She could have sworn she heard Inuyasha give a warning growl to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru snarled and rolled his eyes in return. She looked back down at the ground, now totally and completely embarrassed, and completely unaware of what had just taken place.

Unknown to Kagome, her thoughts awakened her arousal. Both demons could smell it. Inuyasha did growl when he realized Sesshomaru noticed the scent too. Sesshomaru made sure Inuyasha knew under no uncertain terms was he touching the miko.

Kagome has no idea how long they had been sitting and waiting for the Seer to see her when the housemaid suddenly appeared. She bowed at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"My Lords, Mistress is ready to see the next young lady."

Both men stood up. Kagome reluctantly came to her feet and held Inuyasha's hand. They were led down a narrow tori-niwa and stopped in front of fusuma. The housemaid slid the fusuma apart and bowed as she entered the room. She allowed everyone to enter and left, closing them behind her.

Chikako was the most beautiful woman Kagome had seen. Even knowing she was a demonness, Kagome found herself awe struck. Chikako wore the homongi style of kimono. It was powder blue and decorated with Sakura and white Shiragiku flowers. It was tied with a golden obi embroidered with the same flowers. She was pale with coal black hair to her ankles but it was her eyes that held you enthralled. They were changing shades of pink and purple. Watching her eyes was like watching the sky at sunset.

"My Lords" She bowed to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She turned to Kagome. "Hello, Kagome-sama." Chikako took both of Kagome's hands and let her to the middle of the room. She sat down on the tatami and gestured for Kagome to do the same. Beside Chikako was a low table adorned with a set up for a tea ceremony.

"My Lords, are you both staying?"

Sesshomaru spoke "I won't be, Chikako-sama, but my brother will be. I will be taking my leave" Both he and Chikako bowed to each other and Sesshomaru left the room.

"Come, my Lord. Take a seat beside Kagome-sama. I won't bite."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She saw a flash of anger go across his face but it was immediately gone.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome on the tatami. "I am not worried about you biting, Chikako-sama."

Chikako looked at Inuyasha with innocent eyes. "Yes, my Lord, now you don't have to worry. But there was a time when you should have." She turned her glance to Kagome. "Is she the one you spoke of those many years ago?"

Inuyasha flushed "That's not important right now and this is a conversation that can be held later, Chikako."

Chikako laughed. "Now there is the Inuyasha I wanted to see. The formalities don't suit you."

Inuyasha tossed his head and rolled his eyes "Feh"

Chikako turned her attention to Kagome. "Shall we begin?"

Chikako rose and lit incense in the room. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were nearly overpowered by the strong odor. Chikako returned to the table and added a powdered mixture of green tea and Zi hua man tuo luo to the chawan then added hot water. She murmured words over the chawan then presented it to Kagome.

"Drink, Kagome-sama"

Kagome took the chawan and attentively raised it to her lips. To her surprise, it was fruity in flavor. When she drank all of it, she passed the chawan back to Chikako. Kagome immediately felt herself go very loose, like her bones had melted and she was just jelly.

"Lay her back. Inuyasha-sama" Chikako ordered. Inuyasha helped Kagome to lay back and stretched her legs out. He could see even though her eyes were open, they were clouded as if a veil had be laid over them. Inuyasha looked up at Chikako.

"She is fine, my Lord. The drink was to help her release this realm for the moment." Chikako stood and began chanting. As Inuyasha watched, Kagome's eyes closed and she be came flushed. Her skin was hot but she wasn't sweating at all. Chikako kept chanting over Kagome. Suddenly, she kneeled beside Kagome and laid her hand on her forehead. Chikako closed her eyes and it was as if she went into a trance. Inuyasha was helpless; the only thing he could do was watch and wait.

Kagome felt like she floated out of her body. When she opened her eyes, Kagome saw she was at the shrine.

'_I'm at mama's? Ok, this is really weird.'_

Kagome walked around the grounds until she came to the Goshinboku. She was reached up to touch the tree when a voice came from behind.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you are so drawn to this tree?"

Kagome turned and saw Chikako.

"How are you here?"

Chikako smiled and approached Kagome. "I'm here to guide you on your journey. I'm to show you where to go."

Kagome returned her gaze to the tree. "I come to the tree every time I'm home. Jii-Chan taught us it was sacred. Mama said it saved all of the memories of those around it. I just feel like it is a part of who I am."

Chikako also looked at the tree. "In a way, Kagome-sama, you are. Things have transpired in the past that should now be bought to life. Your spirit has been telling you this for a long time but you've been ignoring it."

Kagome sat on the bench in front of the tree. "You're talking about the dreams?"

"You know dreams are the subconscious's way trying to say things to us." Chikako now sat beside Kagome on the bench.

Kagome felt the beginning flashes of frustration and anger. "Enough of the cryptic talk. What are you saying, Chikako-sama?"

Chikako laughed. "You are a feisty one. You'd have to be to put up with Inuyasha-sama." Chikako stood and smoothed down her kimono. She turned to Kagome and held out her hand. "Come on, let's start our journey."

Kagome took Chikako's hand and took the first step.


	11. Chapter 11

Breakfast was a wrenching but informative affair

The miko and the demonness walked across the shrine grounds in silence until they reached the well house. Chikako opened the doors and entered. Kagome hesitated at the door. She felt reluctant to enter, fear of the unknown starting to creep into her mind.

Chikako turned her swirling eyes to Kagome. "Why are you fearful, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome started to answer but jumped when she felt something rub against her legs.

"Buyo." and she bent down to pick up her beloved cat. She went into the well house, clinging to the cat. His presence made her feel calmer. Chikako smiled when she saw Kagome hold Buyo.

"It is appropriate that Buyo is here. He is the catalyst to this whole journey."

Kagome stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Chikako, confusion written across her face.

"He's a cat. How is he a catalyst?"

Chikako was still now standing on the side of the well.

"Why don't you come here and watch?"

Kagome move and stood by Chikako. She was amazed to see the well house door open slightly and Buyo slink into the well house. She squeezed the cat in her arms, shocked at what she was seeing. A few minutes later, she could hear Souta outside, calling to Buyo. Kagome then heard Souta call for her. Kagome started to the door but Chikako held her back. To Kagome's great surprise, she could hear herself talking and teasing Souta. The well house door opened and Kagome watched her younger self enter the well house with Souta peeking in the door. The younger version found Buyo, picked him up and headed for the door.

Kagome watched in horror has the cover to the well burst open and a creature can through the well. It had long, wild black hair and many arms. Its upper body was a woman but the lower body looked like a centipede. Before Kagome could cry out to warn herself, the creature grabbed younger Kagome and pulled her into the well. She heard Souta calling for her and then he ran off and she could hear him yelling for Jii-Chan.

"What in the hell was that?" Kagome exclaimed.

"That, Kagome-sama, was the pathway opening up." Chikako replied. "Come, destiny waits for no one."

Kagome put Buyo down and backed away from Chikako.

"I am not going down there! Are you crazy? You saw that….that thing!"

Chikako approached Kagome and grasped both of her hands.

"Another aspect of this journey is learning to trust what you see and to not be afraid."

Kagome snatched her hands away from Chikako.

"Are you serious? Not be afraid? Did we just see the same thing or am I on this trip solo?"

Kagome ran to the stairs and stopped at the doorway. "I tell you what…YOU go down the well! Send me a note and let me know how you make out." She slammed the door of the well house and went back towards the tree. Kagome didn't know how she was going to get out of this, but going down the well was not the way, as far as she was concerned.

Inuyasha was keeping an eye on Kagome's still body. He didn't like the way she burned to the touch and was wondering if there was a problem when Chikako suddenly came out of her trance. Her eyes were hard purple and Inuyasha recognized that as Chikako being angry. He chuckled at the look of sheer madness playing across her face.

"Stubborn human!" She glared at Inuyasha. "You have your hands full with that one. She refused to go through the well."

Inuyasha looked at the still unconscious Kagome. "She doesn't trust you."

Chikako stared at Kagome. "Well, until she passes through the well, she cannot be awoken. That's the power of the spell."

A shocked Inuyasha looked at Chikako. "Damn it, Chikako! How in the hell could you use such a powerful spell? You knew there was a chance that it might not work and then what were you planning to do?"

Chikako glared at Inuyasha, angry that her powers were being questioned. "As hard as Kagome-sama has been fighting the dreams, I needed something strong to be able to enter her mind. You forget her miko powers are strong enough to keep me out if she was conscience. If she truly knew how to use them, even this spell wouldn't have worked."

Inuyasha stood up and paced the room. He walked back the Chikako and lifted her up off the floor. He griped her arms tightly, fighting the urge to shake her.

"Can you take me back with you?"

Chikako could feel the power of Inuyasha's aura. She actually felt a twinge of fear when his yokai pulsed briefly to the surface.

"Yes, my Lord. The effect won't last as long on you because of your demon blood."

Inuyasha let go of Chikako and watched as she scrambled to make up the special tea. She bought over the chawan and presented it to Inuyasha.

" May I suggest that you lounge beside Kagome-sama before you drink. It takes effect quickly and I would hate for you to pass out where you stand, my Lord."

Inuyasha looked at Chikako for a moment. She wasn't doing a very good job of hiding the anger she still felt. Inuyasha took the chawan from her and stared into her now swirling eyes.

"If you fail me, Chikako, you'd better pray to the kamis I get stuck in the spirit realm. That would be the only thing to keep me from killing you."

Chikako saw Inuyasha eyes flash red for a brief second. She took a step back and bowed. Inuyasha moved to the tatami beside Kagome and stretched out. He drank from the chawan and suddenly felt everything inside of him float way. He vaguely felt his body lie back on the floor and saw Chikako kneeling between him and Kagome. The last conscience thing he remembered was Chikako's hand lying on his forehead.

Kagome discovered no matter how hard she tried, she could not get off the shrine grounds. She felt panic rising in her body and tried to maintain control. She had gone back to the well house but Chikako had disappeared.

'_Now what am I supposed to do?"_

Kagome made her way back to Goshinboku and plopped on the bench. Cradling her head in her hands, she tried hard not to cry and not to give up. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, Kagome thought she was hallucinating when she heard Inuyasha call her name.

"Kagome"

Her head popped up. Coming up the shrine steps was Inuyasha. Kagome frowned and shook her head.

'_Am I really seeing him?'_

She stood up and watched as Inuyasha approached and Chikako was right behind him. Kagome ran across the grounds and hugged him tightly.

"Thank the kamis you are here. Psycho broad over there has lost touch with reality."

Kagome glared at Chikako from the cradle of Inuyasha's arms Inuyasha heard Chikako snort and when he looked behind him she had turned her back to them, arms folded and anger pouring off her in waves.

"Get me out of here, please. This is insanity." Kagome pleaded with Inuyasha. He was almost ready to give in to her request. He wanted nothing more than to protect her but remembering Chikako's provision, Inuyasha really didn't have much of a choice.

"I'm sorry but the only way we can leave here is through the well." Inuyasha braced himself for the explosion.

"What! I'm not going in that well! There are horrible creatures in there! It was sealed for a reason." Kagome moved away from Inuyasha. "What is the big deal with her? She's supposed to be powerful. She couldn't do this any other way?"

Chikako was now furious. Her eyes turned into hard, amethyst drops. Before any more could be said, Inuyasha walked Kagome back to Goshinboku, holding Kagome by the arms. He could smell the fear and anxiety pouring off of her body.

"We have to do this. It's time for you to learn what you need to know. You are now facing dangers and without the knowledge you'll gain, it'll be hard to protect you."

Kagome looked from Inuyasha and Chikako, feeling defeated and overwhelmed. Chikako

choose that moment to approach.

"The well is the key to your dreams. The well has the power to unlock your soul. However, there are parts only Inuyasha-sama can share."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha's face. It was impassive but his eyes were filled with sorrow. She rubbed his cheek.

"Is that true?"

Inuyasha leaned into the gentleness of her touch. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I was witness and part of the cause. I have to be the one to tell you the rest."

Kagome glanced back at Chikako. "What about Sango? Isn't she a part of this, too?"

Chikako nodded. "Sango is in a state similar to yours. She and the monk are waiting for you. All of you walk this path together. You and Sango are great friends now because of the bond formed in the spiritual past."

Inuyasha wrapped Kagome back in his arms. She felt safe and protected in a way she couldn't explain. Her thoughts were racing through her mind.

"_I need to get it together. Not only am I trapped but now I have Sango and Inuyasha bound with me, too. Sango would jump without hesitation for me. I'd do the same for her."_

Kagome raised her head, her eyes filled with determination.

"Let's get this over with before I change my mind."

Chikako bowed her head and headed towards the well house. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they followed behind Chikako.

Yuji sat at the head of the large dinner table. His ten top men, human and demon, sat nervously picking at their food, while Yuji ate his Kobe sashimi with relish. The men knew Yuji was angry and each one tried to draw as little attention as possible to themselves during dinner. No one dared look into the mirrored reflections of his eyes.

Yuji ignored the nervous men, refusing to let the smell of fear ruin his dinner. He enjoyed the fear but it was not the proper time to savor it, not yet. He was angry. Yuji wanted that damn miko. However, he had decided to deal with the failure after dinner.

When wagashi and tea was served, Yuji determined it was time for an explanation. He turned to his general, Hishshi.

"What happened?"

Hishshi sat with his head bowed and wrung his hands.

"We went to the apartment and placed the o-fudas. The miko with to dinner with her roommate and a man. The car had spiritual barriers on it and we could not send in the demon squad." At this point, Hishshi's voice was shaking and he cleared his throat nervously.

"They were taken to a restaurant and we could not risk grabbing her in the presence of so many other demons. A team was waiting for the emergency call when she returned home and the demon squad stayed near the restaurant. It was the demon squad that reported the younger Tashio carrying the injured and unconscious miko."

A tense, painful silence filled the air. Everyone feared Yuji's wrath over the failure of the mission. Finally, he spoke.

"I asked you to do one simple, fucking thing." His voice was so quiet, those with human hearing had to lean forward to hear. "You all have failed me. How many of you do I have to kill before everyone realizes I will not tolerate failure?"

Those who were demons could feel Yuji's aura crackling with anger. Even the humans were not immune to feeling the power of his anger.

"Hear me," Yuji looked at each man in the room. He took a deep breath, now thoroughly enjoying the powerful aroma of fear.

"Thursday is the final chance any of you will have. If you fail me, you will die. All of you. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone at the table bowed their heads.

"Yes, master."

Yuji smiled. "Good. Now leave me. I want to enjoy my dessert."

The men stood and began exiting the room. Hishshi was the last person in the room.

"Master?"

Yuji continued to sip his tea. "Yes, Hishshi?"

"Are you really willing to kill us all?"

Yuji gave an evil smile. "I have lived and survived centuries by doing exactly what I intend to do. Do not take my words lightly. You will die by my hand and it will be the most horrible thing you'll have the pleasure to participate in."

Hishshi's face had gone pale. "Yes, master." his voice squeaked. Yuji watched as Hishshi bowed out of the room and went back to his tea. His thoughts drifted to Thursday.

"I really need an outfit. I'm planning on making a stunning first impression."


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome had to admit to herself that the trip through the well wasn't like she thought it would be. Chikako went first and Kagome was surprised to see a flash of light. She looked over the edge, fully expecting to see Chikako's broken body at the bottom, but Kagome was surprised to see no one.

Kagome held Inuyasha's had and they jumped together. A blue glow surrounded them and the pair landed gently at the bottom of the well. Kagome looked up and was amazed to see blue skies instead of the well house roof. Inuyasha felt himself smile at the surprised look on Kagome's face.

"Come on, let me help you out. Get on my back."

He squatted lower to make it easy for Kagome to get on. She looked confused for a moment then she climbed on his back. Kagome was pleasantly surprised by Inuyasha's leaping grace as they bounded out of the well and into the forest.

"It is so beautiful here!" Kagome exclaimed as she climbed from Inuyasha's back.

Chikako stood beside the well, waiting. "This is Japan, over 500 years ago."

Everything was new and exciting to Kagome's eyes. As they walked into the woods, Kagome began to recognize things she saw in her dreams, only this time they felt like true memories.

_'We are going to Kaede's village. "_ A frown played across her face._ "Wait…..who is Kaede and how do I know this path?'_

As images started flooding her mind, Inuyasha could sense confusion and anxiety coming from Kagome. He knew she was starting to remember things, even if Kagome didn't know how she knew them. They would be at the village soon. Inuyasha could smell Sango and Miroku waiting for their arrival.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­Sango's journey started similar to Kagome's. She, too, drank the tea but when she opened her eyes, Sango found herself standing in the remains of a village. Sango recognized it from stories she had heard growing up. Her father told her tales of demon slayers and he described how the villages looked. Sango knew from the stories this is where she stood now. As, Sango moved along the grounds, she couldn't shake the feeling of overwhelming sadness that was threatening to engulf her. Chikako watched from a distance and began lifting the veil from Sango's mind. As memories began to return, Sango could feel herself growing weaker and weaker with sadness. When Chikako felt Sango's spirit begin to break, she sent Miroku into the spirit realm to comfort Sango.

Miroku found her kneeling beside the graves of the slain villagers, crying brokenheartedly. He placed his arms around her and Sango continued to sob.

"Why, Miroku? Why was I reborn? Why was I bought back to this place to suffer, again?"

Miroku rocked her. "Maybe it was to give you a chance to live a life of peace and happiness.'

Sango shook her head. "But why bring back the memories? We all found each other again without the memories."

Miroku gave a wiry smile. "Sango, my memories were returned to me two years ago. That day at the park, I sought you and Kagome out. The whole intention at the time was to convince you to see the Seer."

Sango pulled back and looked into Miroku's somber blue-gray eyes. "But why?"

"Because Kagome is facing a danger that remembers the past because he was there. It affects us all."

Sango moved back into Miroku's embrace and tried to slow her racing mind. Memories of her past life competed with space in her mind with moments of her present life.

"How can you live with all of this? It's so much."

Miroku gave a comforting pat on the back. "You'll come to realize that the life you have now is the here and now. The memories are stronger in the spirit realm. Once you return to our time, it's as if they fade into the background but aren't truly forgotten. You'll know they are a part of you bur they don't define who you are now."

Miroku paused, savoring the moment while he held Sango. He knew even though she would remember their relationship of the past, he still had to win her over in the present.

"Look at the past as a lesson. I believe we were reborn as a reward for the loss and suffering we had in our previous lives."

Sango felt somewhat better after Miroku's discussion. She let him continue to hold her, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. Maybe, after things settled down, she'd give him more of a chance.

Miroku and Sango made their way back to Kaede's village. Miroku knew that Kagome would be here soon and he was wondering if Inuyasha would be with her. Miroku let his thoughts wander to Yuji. The fact that he was in the feudal era with them was disturbing. It meant that he was powerful enough to cloak himself or he had gained his power over the centuries. Miroku looked up, startled by crashing through the trees. He saw Kagome, Inuyasha and Chikako coming into the village clearing.

Kagome had a stunned look on her face. Miroku could see the questions traveling through her eyes as she took in everything. Inuyasha, on the other hand, wore a look of resignation. The time he had been dreading was fast approaching and Inuyasha wasn't sure how well Kagome would take it. When Sango saw Kagome, she ran to hug her friend. Both of the ladies clung to each other, needing each other's strength. Sango was the first to speak.

"How are you?"

Kagome shrugged. "Confused, shocked." She looked into Sango's eyes. "Are you ok? You've been crying."

:I'm fine now." Sango looked at Miroku. "Miroku helped me understand some things and I think we'll be talking more when we get home." Sango blushed when she finished talking.

Kagome hugged her friend again tightly. "I'm so glad."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other quizzically, trying to figure out the hidden meaning of the exchange. Chikako cleared her throat.

"Can we all come together?"

The group sat down in a circle. Miroku and Inuyasha sat on either side of Chikako. Sango sat next to Miroku and Kagome sat beside Inuyasha. Chikako gave instructions.

"We need to clasp hands. All eyes need to remain closed until the chanting is over."

As Kagome held Sango's and Inuyasha's hands, she felt something similar to an electric shock course through her body. Chikako started chanting and the shocks got stronger and stronger. Images started flashing through Kagome's mind.

_Being pulled into the well……._

_Seeing Inuyasha pinned to the tree. Was he sleeping?…_

_Shattering the Shikon no Tama_

_Kikyo_

_Meeting Miroku_

_Meeting Sango_

_Naraku_

_The Final Battle…_

_

* * *

_

The chanting abruptly ended. Kagome's eyes shot open. She was stunned to find herself lying back on the tatami. She stared up into the ceiling, trying to make sense of everything. She heard Chikako speak beside her.

"Inuyasha-sama, help her sit up. This drink will help restore her."

Gentle hands lifted her and she found herself cradled against the hanyou's chest. He placed a chawan to her lips. The bitter liquid almost made Kagome gag but she drank it. After a few minutes, she was able to find her voice.

"Did everything just really happen?"

Chikako nodded with a very odd look on her face. "Yes, Kagome-sama. Everything was true."

Kagome felt tears beginning to burn in her eyes. "Does this mean I really ….?"

Chikako interrupted. "It's time for you and my lord to talk. I will be checking on Sango-sama and Miroku-sama. I had requested Sesshomaru-sama to stay with them."

Chikako bowed and left the room, closing the fusuma behind her. Kagome and Inuyasha sat in silence. Kagome felt a little light-headed but she could tell her strength was returning. She decided to break the silence between her and Inuyasha.

"Tell me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shook his head and squeezed her tight against him. "I don't know if I can." he whispered.

Kagome turned to face him. She stared into troubled violet eyes.

"I have to know the whole story. Why am I here when I shouldn't be?"

Inuyasha gripped her upper arms tightly. "You are meant to be here. You were meant to have a life. You deserved to have that chance."

The tears that had been threatening to fall started spilling down her cheeks. "I have to know everything."

Inuyasha wiped the tears from her face. He never could stand to see Kagome cry.

"Ok, I'll tell you."

* * *

_Inuyasha's Story_

After all of the chaos, it was a scene of heartbreaking calm. Miroku and Sango held each other, stunned by the absence of his kazaana but devastated by the vision before them. Inuyasha, beaten and bloody, cradled a broken Kagome in his arms. In one hand, he held the completed Shikon no Tama, pure and glowing pink.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

Inuyasha felt his heart break as breath rattled through her crushed chest.

"Why? You killed Naraku and saved the jewel." Kagome gasped and tried to smile.

Inuyasha felt the tears burning in his eyes and throat. "But I failed to save you."

Kagome stared in his golden eyes. "You know what you must do, Inuyasha... You have to finish this."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No! This thing has bought nothing but pain and sorrow. I won't do this, not without you!"

Kagome reached up and touched his face. "Inuyasha, it's what I want. It's what Kikyo would have wanted."

With those words, the tears that had threaten to fall came cascading down Inuyasha's face. Kagome wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I know you'll do right thing, Inuyasha. You always do."

Inuyasha held her to his chest. "Don't leave me, Kagome. I don't want to be alone again."

Kagome smiled and held her hand over his heart. "I'll always be right here. I love you, you know."

He continued to hold her, breathing in her scent, trying to imprint it in his mind forever. "I love you, too, Kagome. Even when I was too stubborn to admit it."

Kagome sighed, managing to smile once more. "Finish this, Inuyasha... let it all end now." She touched his face again and then was still.

Inuyasha howled. "Kagome... no!"

No one dared move towards Inuyasha. The hurt and rage in him could be felt vibrating in the air. Inuyasha laid Kagome gently on the ground. He could hear Sango screaming Kagome's name and knew that Miroku was holding her back. He clenched his fists and felt the jewel in his hand. He wanted to crush it, for all the pain that the tiny object had instilled into him, but the words of Kagome came to him.

_"You have to finish this". __  
_  
Inuyasha sighed. He knew that he would not let Kagome and Kikyo's deaths be in vain. He held the jewel, closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt himself lift off the ground, but when he opened his eyes, he could see himself kneeling by Kagome's lifeless body. Sango was trying to pull herself free of Miroku's grasp. She was still screaming and Miroku had tears streaming in small rivulets down his face. Inuyasha noticed that he was surrounded in a pink glow. Suddenly he heard his name.

"Inuyasha."

He turned, already knowing who it was.

"Midoriko"

The ancient priestess smiled. "Thank you for freeing me. Are you ready for your wish."

He looked back down at Kagome. "Yes"

Midoriko bowed "Very well.

Inuyasha sighed, "I want Kagome to be alive in her time. I want her to have her life back and to live it as if there were no jewel bound to her. I want her to have the life she would have had if... if she never came through the well."

Midoriko was silent for a moment before she responded.

"You realize that I cannot completely erase these memories from her spirit? They will always be a part of her even if she doesn't realize where they are from."

Inuyasha nodded "I... understand. I just want her to be happy."

Midoriko smiled. "She will be. Inuyasha, you need to know. You two were meant to be together. It's just not the time."

Inuyasha was stunned by Midoriko's words. Did this mean that he and Kagome would get another chance to be together? Before Inuyasha had any more time to think about it, the priestess continued.

"When you meet again someday, her spirit will recognize you, even if her mind doesn't. It won't be easy."

Inuyasha looked back down at the lifeless body of Kagome. He knew he didn't care how hard it was if it meant Kagome could live.

"At some point, Kagome may have to remember." Midoriko warned the hanyou.

"I cannot say what will require her to unlock all of the memories of her past life but it may be necessary for her to survive." Midoriko looked down on the scene below.

"At some point in the future, all of you will be together again. However, Miroku and Sango will be aware of their backgrounds."

Inuyasha stared at Midoriko for a moment before speaking. " Is there nothing else you can tell me?"

Midoriko smiled. "I'm afraid not. Some things you'll have to figure out on your own."

Inuyasha felt himself starting to sink. Looking down he saw the he and Kagome were surrounded by a glowing pink light. He saw Kagome's eyes flutter open slowly, and she smiled.

"You did it." She told him, her voice quickly losing its clarity. "I'm glad, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha was at her side again. He cupped her cheek in his hand, slowly leaning down to kiss her. Her lips were sweet and soon turned salty with his tears.

"Kagome..."

"I have to say... good bye now." She told him, her eyes getting foggier with every minute, her breathing shallow.

"One day..."

The light around Kagome blazed a bright pink, forcing Inuyasha to close his eyes. When he opened them, she was gone. In his head, Inuyasha could hear Midoriko's calming voice, speaking to him.

_"It is done, Inuyasha. She's gone back"__  
_  
The pink glow faded and Inuyasha was left kneeling on the ground. Miroku came to him.

"What did you wish, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at his friend. He knew he would have to explain everything, and that would take time.

"Let's go back to Kaede's hut and take care of everyone first. I'll explain later."

Miroku stared into his eyes and then nodded, walking over to Sango's side and helping her as they walked back towards the village. Inuyasha stood staring at the spot where Kagome had lain.

_"One day, Kagome, One day"_

_FIN_

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in unnerving silence.

"You made a wish." She whispered. The statement hit every thought in her mind home for Kagome. Her face was blank and she unexpectedly felt ill.

"I was willing to give up anything for you to be alive." Inuyasha started at her intently, trying to read her thoughts._'_

_Even if it meant letting me go'_ Kagome thought_._ Suddenly, she felt unbearably sad. The only thing she wanted to do was lie down and think.

Inuyasha, sensing the change in her mood, stood and extended his hand to help Kagome up. He sensed Sesshomaru coming into the room.

"Is the miko able to leave?"

"I'm ready, Tashio-sama." and Kagome walked out of the room ahead of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. All Kagome knew was that she wanted to be out of the room. Suddenly everything seemed to be closing in on her. The brothers exchanged looks but said nothing.

Sango and Miroku were in the genken, changing into their outdoor shoes. Sango took one look at Kagome's face and went to her. Kagome looked startled and pale as if she were going into shock. Sango glared at Inuyasha and took Kagome's hand. She and Kagome finished changing shoes and walked out to the car leaving the men watching.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "What happened?"

Inuyasha looked at his feet. " I told her what happened to the jewel…everything."

Sesshomaru responded. "I can have the doctor come to look at her. She does not seem to be well."

Inuyasha looked at his brother. "Chikako had to give her a stronger dose because of her spiritual powers. She gave Kagome a restorative but I don't know how long it'll be before it's fully effective." Inuyasha sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair. "Fuck, I don't know what's going on. It's like she shut down."

Sesshomaru touched his brother's shoulder. "Imagine you had been told you had lived and died. Imagine you had been told someone made a wish to allow you to relive the life you started. The life you lived until the point of death, supposedly erased. Imagine your mind not knowing this but your spirit burning with the knowledge. All this time, Kagome probably thought she was going crazy and now has to realize all of this really happened to her."

Miroku sighed. "Maybe it should have been done sooner."

Inuyasha shook his head. " Even with us keeping an eye on her, none of us knew about the nightmares."

Sesshomaru sighed. "That is water under the bridge now. We have to make sure this does not break her. Yuji is waiting for a moment to strike and we don't want to provide him with it."

Miroku and Inuyasha nodded. All three men went out to the car and prepared for the long ride home.


	13. Chapter 13

The ride home started out in strained silence. The stress of the morning finally caught up with Kagome and she fell asleep against Sango. Sango fought it, but she too, fell asleep. Arriving back at home, Miroku and Inuyasha each carried a sleeping girl. Sesshomaru had arranged for a doctor to come by that evening to give all the humans a check up. Miroku placed Sango in her bed and decided to take a nap, too.

Inuyasha laid Kagome on the bed. He removed her shoes and after debating with himself for a moment, removed her jeans so she would be more comfortable. Watching her sleep, Inuyasha worried.

'_What is she thinking? How is she really feeling? Will she understand the reason why I did everything?'_

Inuyasha wished he could read her mind. He would have to settle waiting until she woke up.

* * *

After falling asleep in the car, Kagome could vaguely remember being carried and placed somewhere soft. She tried to wake up when she felt cool air caress her legs but found she couldn't climb out of the darkness of sleep. The dreams started again but this time Kagome recognized them as memories. She decided to follow them through instead of letting them scare her.

She saw so many things drift through her mind… people she met, the places she had visited, adventures and moments in the past. However, the one moment that kept dominating the dreams was her 'death'. For the first time in having this dream, Kagome could actually hear the words Inuyasha was saying to her while he held her as she lay dying.

'_He said he loved me. After all of this time, why would he still love me? I don't even know who I am anymore. Am I even the person he loved and waited for all of this time?'_

Kagome felt herself slid back into blackness, falling into a deep dreamless sleep. She found herself later resurfacing into the same dream. Seeing Inuyasha cry as he held her broken body broke her heart. More than anything, Kagome wanted to stop his tears.

'_He didn't want to be alone and I left him. He spent centuries alone….waiting for me. How could the kamis punish someone like that?' _Tears began to leak through her sleeping eyelids. '_Oh, Inuyasha, I am so sorry.'_

Inuyasha was sitting on the small patio outside his bedroom, catching up on work, when he first smelled Kagome's tears. Setting everything aside, he went in to find her still asleep but she had begun sobbing quietly. He climbed in bed beside her and pulled her to his chest. Kagome clung to him and gradually woke up. Inuyasha found himself staring into swollen, teary brown eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

Kagome sniffed and tried to control the wobble in her voice. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha frowned and stared at her. "For what? You haven't done anything."

Kagome continued to sniff. "I left you alone. You didn't want to be alone and I left you." The tears began fresh.

Inuyasha pulled the sobbing girl closer to him. "You didn't leave me, I made a choice. I knew that letting you go then meant I could have you back later. Midoriko told me it was not our time then and I could accept that."

Kagome just shook her head and continued to cry. "But…I know you have to hate me for even having to go through this. For being forced to have to make that choice. I never would have wanted you to suffer."

At that moment Inuyasha realized what the problem was. He never thought about the possibility of Kagome feeling guilty over a choice he made. He accepted his decision the moment it was made. He had no intention of allowing Kagome to feel guilt over what he knew was the right choice.

"Look Kagome, that time is past. I've learned to live for the here and now. You are here and we can rebuild what has taken all this time to come back together."

Kagome sounded muffled against his chest.

"So you don't hate me?"

Inuyasha laughed and lifted her chin. "I could never hate you. Get fucking mad with you, yea, but never, ever hate you."

Kagome gave a watery smile then punched him in the chest.

"Ow!" Inuyasha clutched his chest. "Hey, what was that for?"

Kagome gave him a devilish grin. "That's for getting fucking mad!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and Kagome squealed and tried to move out of his grasp. Inuyasha pinned her down and began tickling her. Kagome screamed with laughter, wiggling to get away. Inuyasha finally stopped tickling when she started gasping for breath. Looking at the red faced, gasping girl under him, Inuyasha couldn't resist giving her a kiss. The little breath Kagome had regained was taken away by the tenderness and heat in the kiss.

Kagome relaxed and opened her mouth, allowing the kiss to deepen. Both tongues dueled for dominance as Inuyasha hands roamed down Kagome's back. When he reached her silky covered bottom, Inuyasha couldn't help but give it a firm but gentle squeeze. He then slid his hand through the front waistband, teasing the dark, moist curls, his finger gently grazing her clit.

At the sudden touch, Kagome released Inuyasha's mouth to moan. That moan emboldened Inuyasha to continue to stroke the sensitive nub. Inuyasha had his head buried in the curve of Kagome's neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. The sounds of Kagome's enjoyment only made him rock hard.

Kagome melted at his touch. She could feel the orgasm building inside her, trying to claw it's way out of her. When Inuyasha pushed two fingers into her warm, wet channel, Kagome found herself, arching off the bed to meet the thrusting fingers. That thrusting combined with Inuyasha's continued stroking of the sensitive pearl pushed Kagome right over the edge. Inuyasha captured her mouth with his to muffle the scream of passion coming from Kagome.

As she lay gasping for breath, Kagome's hands had a mind of their own as they pulled at the buckle of Inuyasha's belt. He reached down to unfasten the buckle and help her removed his pants. As the pants and silk boxers were pushed down, Inuyasha's cock sprang free. Kagome wrapped her hands around it, gently pulling him closer to her waiting sex. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, questions and lust burning in his amber eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha fell back on the bed. "FUCK!"

Kagome sat up. She thought she had hurt Inuyasha. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh my goodness, I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha pulled her over on top of him and laughed.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Sesshomaru just came in the front door and he has someone with him. I know he has no tact and won't wait for us to finish this." He gave Kagome a nuzzle. "I plan on taking my time with you."

Kagome looked at his dancing amber eyes and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm going to hold you to that." She then gave a saucy grin. "But what are we going to do about this?", giving his cock a gentle squeeze.

Inuyasha moaned and slid Kagome from on top of him. "If you keep doing that, it'll get used." Inuyasha reluctantly rolled off the bed. "I'm going to get in a cold shower. Sesshomaru's aura is burning with impatience and he may come knocking soon."

Kagome crossed her arms. "What about me? I can't go out there….juicy!"

It was all Inuyasha could do no to laugh at the indignation in Kagome's voice and on her face.

"Well, you go first and be quick."

Kagome jumped out of bed, grabbing her toiletries and hurried in the shower. Inuyasha lay back on the bed, fighting the urge to touch his now aching cock. The only thing he could do was growl in frustration.

"When I get out there, I'm going to kick your ass, Sesshomaru!" He knew Sesshomaru could hear him with his sensitive hearing. He heard Sesshomaru chuckle and reply. "You have a bigger problem to deal with first." His cock gave a jump and all he could do was growl again.

* * *

When Inuyasha finally emerged from the bedroom, he found everyone sitting in the living room, eating out of takeout boxes. Food had been ordered and the smell of ramen hit Inuyasha's nose and his stomach growled. Kagome had saved him a seat next to her and she held out a container. Gratefully, Inuyasha took the container and chopsticks and began devouring ramen. Sesshomaru shook his head at his little brother. Some things never change.

"Dr. Saito, is here to give everyone a check up and make sure their 'adventure' wasn't too taxing. I also have new information about tomorrow."

The first thing Inuyasha realized about Dr. Saito was the fact he was hanyou. Dr. Saito saw Inuyasha look at him curiously and responded to the look.

"Yes, I am hanyou. My mother is human and my father is a wolf yokai. I grew up in Japan and in the U.S. but moved here permanently to attend high school and university."

Inuyasha nodded and continued to eat. Miroku stood up. "Well, since I'm finished, I'll go first."

The doctor grabbed his bag and followed Miroku into a bedroom. Compelling everyone's exam took close to two hours. Even Inuyasha had one, grumbling and complaining the whole time. At the end, Dr. Saito gave everyone a clean bill of health and a special tea to drink before bed to completely remove the effects of Chikako's concoction.

After the doctor left, everyone gathered to hear with Sesshomaru had to discuss. Kagome found herself snuggled under Inuyasha's arm. She had to admit to herself that she was VERY sexually attracted to him but there was something else that made her feel safe and protected with him. True, she had been under a two-year dry spell but she didn't want to confuse lust with love. Kagome found herself dragged from the depth of her thoughts by Inuyasha lightly tapping her cheek. She looked up, startled that she had been so lost in her own thoughts.

Sesshomaru looked at all of them. "There is so much everyone needs to know about Yuji. He is a truly formidable foe. He has the power of seduction which makes it harder to fight him because he can make his victims want him."

Miroku frowned. "Why don't you start at the beginning? You said Yuji was around during the time of Naraku. How did we not know about him?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yuji was born human in the Northern Mountains. He became a priest but his heart was black with evil and he used the position to corrupt and take what he wanted. He used his power as priest to instill fear in the villagers and finally he was killed by the men of a village who had had enough of his corruption and violations to the kamis."

Sango gasped. "How horrible! He was so wicked."

Kagome pondered. "If he was killed, how did he return?"

Sesshomaru continued. "Because his soul was so evil, it did not pass on. It was reborn as daitengu. It retained the spiritual powers he had in life but he also has the ability to steal spiritual power and the life aura from people."

Inuyasha jumped in at this point. "But what does all of this have to do with Kagome? Why didn't he try to get her during the feudal era?"

"During the feudal era, he was weak. He cloaked himself to hide from Naraku. Everyone heard about the powerful miko that helped to slay Naraku" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "but by the time he learned of Naraku's death, Kagome was gone back to her time so he wasn't able to find her."

Miroku interjected. "So he wants Kagome's spiritual powers?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. Being a priest, he knew how the jewel truly corrupted so he did not want it, but he realized he could have something more powerful and pure than the jewel."

Kagome whispered. "My powers."

Everyone looked at Kagome. She suddenly felt forlorn and was glad to feel the warmth of Inuyasha holding her. Sesshomaru stared a moment longer then spoke.

"Right now he is able to steal the powers of humans and he can also take the powers of lesser demons. With your power, he would be strong enough to steal the auras of strong demons. Once he has demon power, he may be unstoppable."

Inuyasha held on to Kagome tighter "What do we need to be looking out for?"

Sesshomaru looked into his brother's eyes. He knew this would not be a battle that Inuyasha would be able to just swing a sword and it be over. Yuji was cunning and would use his immense skills to his advantage. He could make Kagome come to him of her own free will and Inuyasha could be powerless to stop her….short of taking her life. There may only one way to prevent the daitengu from being able to completely control Kagome but he would have to talk to Inuyasha about that privately.

"Yuji has many powers. He can bespell a person and make them lose track of time. He can make you desire him and come of your own free will. He has to ability to make you see visions, beautiful or horrible, depending on how he feels. He feeds on fear. He can absorb the aura of fear as easily as he can eat food. For Yuji, fear is power."

Sango wondered out loud. "Does anyone know how he looks?"

"I've never seen him personally. I'm told he is supposed to be beautiful. He has long black hair and unusual emerald green eyes. His eyes are the source of his power."

Everyone sat silent. How could you defeat someone who can control people by bewitching them? Kagome felt sick to her stomach. She could see the shock and horror mingling on everyone's faces. Formidable was an understatement. A plan was going to have to be devised but that would take time and it seemed that Yuji was ready to begin making his move.

The rest of the evening was spent planning. Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha discussed security issues at the party tomorrow night. Kagome and Sango made stylist appointments and worked on their online courses. Kagome refused to let school suffer because her life had turned into craziness in the space of a week. She had worked long and hard to finish university and with only a few months left, Kagome was determined to continue to be successful. She didn't realize she had started nodding off until Inuyasha called her name and she jerked her eyes open, dazed because she had been sleeping and unaware of it.

Inuyasha had to laugh at her sleepy face. "I made the drink the doctor left for you but it seems you may not need it."

Kagome rubbed her eyes and glared at him. "I was just resting my eyes. Everything that's happening plus studying can be taxing on the nerves."

Holding out the cup, Inuyasha continued to smile at Kagome. "So can early mornings and late nights. Drink up and I promise to let you sleep late."

Kagome stretched and yawned. Taking the cup, she looked around the room. "Where are Sango and Miroku?"

Inuyasha went around the living room, turning off lights. "Sango went to sleep about 10 minutes ago. She was just like you, typing and sleep. Miroku went to his own apartment tonight. He'll be back tomorrow. Sesshomaru is gone home."

"Oh" was Kagome's only response. She took a sniff of the drink and wrinkled up her face. "What is it about all of these foul smelling concoctions? Good tasting medicine would be so much better."

Inuyasha stopped in front of Kagome. "Just pinch your nose together and drink. It'll help it go down easier."

Looking at Inuyasha skeptically, Kagome pinched her nose together and took a big gulp. After swallowing the foul drink, she continued to breath through her mouth.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the gasping Kagome. "Let go now."

Kagome let go and stood up. " I knew that! I was just making sure the taste was completely gone."

Inuyasha shook his head as Kagome went past him and walked into the bedroom. Once there, Kagome switched on the bedside lamp. As she sat on the foot of the bed, Kagome continued to yawn. "What was that stuff anyway? It seems like I can't stop yawning."

"It's called the draught of the dreamless sleep. It allows you to sleep deeply without dreams so your body can actually rest." Inuyasha reached in a dresser drawer and handed Kagome a nightshirt.

Kagome pulled her t-shirt over her head, removed her bra and grabbed the nightshirt front him. In her haste, she forgot that she was topless. When she noticed Inuyasha eyes fix on her chest, she hurriedly pulled the shirt over her head.

"In other words, I'm taking a sedative?" Kagome asked trying to divert Inuyasha's attention, while she finished removing her clothes.

"In a manner of speaking. It's natural, so none of the nasty prescription side effects. You'll sleep and wake up feeling great." He went to Kagome's side of the bed and pulled the covers back.

"Don't worry, I meant it when I said I wouldn't ravish you tonight. I truly intend on taking my time with you."

Kagome blushed hotly at his words. She remembered their earlier activities and wondered how could she stand it when they actually consummated the act. Looking into Inuyasha's eyes, she could see the thinly veiled lust simmering below the surface. She could also see something else there. Looking away, Kagome didn't know if she was ready to accept his love for her. There was so much to figure out and she knew they needed to have a serious conversation before somebody wound up broken hearted.

"When will you tell me what you did while you we waiting for me?" Kagome asked as she pulled the covers over her.

Inuyasha looked at the ebony-haired beauty in his bed. He had to remember this would take patience. Even with her memories returning, everything was still new to Kagome "Friday, after the party. We go out and find somewhere to talk privately. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Kagome nodded and yawned hugely.

Inuyasha turned off the lamp. "Go to sleep, Koibito. You need to rest."

Kagome could barely say goodnight before she was out like a light.

Inuyasha walked out the bedroom to fix his own sleeping draught when his cell phone rang. The tune let him know it was Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" Inuyasha greeted the intruding call. He heard a faint chuckle and his brother's voice.

"After all of these centuries, one would think you'd learn phone manners. Come over, I have some things I needed to share with you privately. The door will be open."

Before Inuyasha could respond, he heard the click of the line disconnecting. Grumbling about phone manners, Inuyasha went next door to Sesshomaru's penthouse. While the layout of both penthouses were the same, that was where the similarity ended. Inuyasha living room was modern but cozy, filled with very masculine leather furniture, rich cherry floors and the most modern electronics available. Sesshomaru's living room, on the other hand, perfectly fit his nature to a tee. A study in black and white, Inuyasha always felt like a little child entering Sesshomaru's place. From the white carpeting and white furniture, the only accents were black, glass or silver. Inuyasha found it hard to understand how his brother could live in a page out of Architectural Digest.

Sesshomaru sat on the couch, clad in a black silk robe and matching lounging pants, a glass of red wine in his hand. His hair fanned out and nearly blended in with the material covering the couch. Inuyasha took a seat on the matching love seat across the glass and metal coffee table. Quiet music played from hidden speakers.

"What was so important that couldn't wait until morning?"

Sesshomaru blinked but said nothing. He realized the subject he was about to broach was not an easy one and he wasn't totally sure if Inuyasha had intended on going this far with the miko.

"I wanted to propose an idea to you."

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a look of exasperation. Sometime, he wondered, why couldn't Sesshomaru just spit out what he had to say?

"Well, what is it? I've been handling the business end of several deals working and nothing has come up unusual. I don't think I can work another deal right now."

Sesshomaru continued to give him the same, baleful stare. "It concerns you and the miko."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with a wary expression. "Call her Kagome and what kind of idea is floating around in you head?"

Sesshomaru stood and went to his bar to refill his now empty glass. After offering Inuyasha a glass and being turned down, Sesshomaru returned to his seat.

"There is a way to protect Kagome so Yuji wouldn't be able to have total control of her mind."

Inuyasha was incredulous. He couldn't believe that Sesshomaru would hold out that type of information.

"Why haven't you said anything before now?"

Sesshomaru replied. "Because it really depends on Kagome and if she wants this to happen. It also depends on you and if you are willing to be bonded for the rest of your life."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, confused. "Bonded….you mean, mark her as my mate?"

With grave eyes, Sesshomaru nodded. "By mating with Kagome, you'll be able to sense anything going on with her. You will also have a connection with each other that will be strong enough to help block Yuji. It'll be similar to combining your demon power with her spiritual powers."

Inuyasha continued to stare at his brother. "But she has to be willing?"

Again, Sesshomaru nodded. "For the mating to truly bond, yes, she has to be willing. You can't force the marks on her."

Inuyasha leaned back, running his fingers through his head, thinking.

_'It's all too soon. I can tell she's not sure about a lot of things. Dammit! I don't want to force her to make a decision like that, just for protection. I want her to make that decision because…'_

Inuyasha wouldn't dare think any further. He wanted Kagome but hadn't thought that far ahead. They just cleared the biggest milestone this morning and now here Sesshomaru was talking about making everything permanent.

Sesshomaru interrupted Inuyasha's wandering thoughts. "I'm not saying you have to make a decision today. Just know the option is on the table. I hope that Yuji doesn't make it necessary before the time is right. Mating is a natural progression of a relationship and you and Kagome are basically starting out new."

Inuyasha leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. "I'm just not sure where Kagome is with all of this. I know she is attracted to me but I'm not sure if she feels anything else." He gave a loud sigh. "I just don't want to push her away after all of this time."

Sesshomaru stood and walked to his brother. Placing his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, Sesshomaru tried to offer comfort. "I don't think the miko is going any where. Let's just hope that Yuji isn't planning anything for tomorrow. We'll just have to keep our senses up and ready."

Inuyasha nodded in response and with that left to return to his own home. After dressing for sleep, Inuyasha drank his drought. Curling up in bed next to a sleeping Kagome, he was pleasantly surprised when she scooted closer to him and went back to sleep. Wrapping his arms around his miko, Inuyasha thought back on Sesshomaru's words.

_"She's not going any where. I'm never letting her go again."_

And he drifted off into dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The feel of a cool breeze wafting across her face awakened Kagome. Her eyes opened to a room filled with sunshine and billowing sheer curtains. Kagome lazily stretched and shivered slightly as the cool spring morning air seeped through her nightshirt. She had to admit to herself that, despite the foul taste, the doctor's medicine had given her the best night sleep she had enjoyed in years. Upon sitting up, Kagome saw the wind was coming through an open window. Looking around the expansive room, she saw that she was alone. Disappointment flitted across her mind.

'_I wanted to see Inuyasha this morning.'_

A sight at the foot of the bed caught Kagome's attention. A beautiful royal blue silk robe lay wrapped in a bow long with a note. Kagome crawled to the gift with a smile. It was beautiful and she had always thought the color looked great with her hair. Pulling on the silken robe against the chill in the air, Kagome opened the note.

_You were looking so peaceful sleeping; I couldn't bear to wake you. Enjoy this token, no strings attached. I'm at the office and I put my number in your phone if you want to get in touch with me._

_I_

Kagome just stared at the note. Part of her felt profound joy at the fact that he even thought enough to buy the gift and tell where he was. At the same time, the rational part of her was chastising her for the feelings.

'_He feels an obligation to you, silly ninny. That and he wants to get in your pants. He's just trying to soften you up for the kill. Don't fall for the trap. We have survived this long without foolishness. Don't you remember Hojo? He wined and dined you, too. Bought you gifts, then what? Learn your lesson!'_

Kagome shook her head to clear out the warring thoughts. Now was not the time to rehash the past. She had done enough of that yesterday. Instead, Kagome decided to hit the showers then work on her assignments for class.

* * *

Kagome had been working for an hour when a bedraggled Sango joined her. She came in carrying her books and settled at the table with Kagome. The girls worked in silence for another hour, with the sound of clicking laptop keys and turning pages to break the monotony. Finally, Sango broke the silence.

"Let's get dressed and go downstairs to eat. Besides, we need shoes for our dresses and the stylist will be here at five to do our hair. Let's goof off a little while."

Kagome looked at her watch. It was almost eleven o'clock.

"Give me twenty minutes to dress and let's do it."

Closer to thirty minutes later, the ladies stepped off the elevator in to the boutique area of the building. The decision had been made to shoe shop first then eat lunch. Both of them hesitated in front of the Dior boutique, hearts racing. The idea of spending this much money on one pair of shoes was exciting and scary. Taking a deep breath, they entered the store, giddy with excitement. An hour and thirty pairs of shoes later, Kagome and Sango emerged victorious. Both had found shoes that went perfectly with their dresses and both were excited about the upcoming party. They had the shoes sent up to the penthouse and chose a place for lunch.

After settling on udon and tempura, Kagome and Sango made small talk. Finally, Kagome broached a question that had been nagging the back of her mind.

"Sango, how do you feel about everything that has happened so far? I mean, you haven't really said anything about how this affecting you."

Sango looked at the table for a moment, trying to form her thoughts into words.

"Well, remember when we met in high school, I told you it felt like I had always known you. We fell into our friendship so easy. I'm glad to know that it was true, that we were destined to be friends again."

Sango then smiled at her best friend and continued. "We have been through so much together. Regardless of what happens, you know I'm on your side."

Kagome smiled back and reached across the table to hold her friend's hand. "I just needed to hear that. I don't know what we are dealing with. I don't want you to feel like you dragged into a mess of my making."

Sango shook her head. "We are in this together. I think both of us were set up. Our lives, our fates are intertwined with each other." Sango paused as the waitress returned with their tea. After thanking her, Sango continued.

"We will deal with this together. Then we'll decide what to do about these men who fell back into our laps."

Kagome had to laugh at that statement. Only her friend would look at guys as if they all fall from the sky.

"My only problem, Sango, is I don't know what to do. I mean, Inuyasha has this ideal of who I was the last time he saw me. I don't even know if I know that girl. I'm older, things have happened and I just don't know if I'm who he thinks I am."

Sango sipped her tea. "Well, I don't think he is looking for the girl he knew. I think he is looking at the you in the here and now. Think about it, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could have come to us years ago with all of this but they didn't."

As the waitress returned with their food orders, Kagome had to admit that she had never thought about that idea. When she went to the well, Kagome was only fifteen. She remembered missing school for trips to the feudal era and having to come back to make up work. Instead, she was able to be normal, go to school, date, have friends to share her life and not have to hide things because they'd think she was crazy.

"So you really think, that was the reason they held off telling us? To let us….me have a life?" Kagome couldn't help but be stunned at this revelation.

Sango picked up a piece of tempura shrimp with her chopsticks. Dipping it in tentsuyu sauce, she replied.

"I think so. Maybe that was his desire. Who knows but Inuyasha. When are you to going to talk about all of this?"

Kagome grabbed her own chopsticks. " He said we could talk after the party. We are supposed to go somewhere and get everything out. I have so many questions."

Sango continued to eat. "I know you do. I've been asking Miroku questions, too. We are supposed to talk, too. I like him."

Giggling at her friend, Kagome remarked. "I know. You've liked him since the day in the park. That seems like a lifetime ago."

Blushing, Sango took the opportunity to tease Kagome. "You can't deny how you feel, missy. I've heard you, remember? Apparently, for all of your doubts, there is something he can do for you."

Kagome turned brick red in the face and threw her napkin at Sango. Laughing, Sango ducked and they continued to have an enjoyable and leisurely lunch.

* * *

Inuyasha tried to focus on the tasks in front of him but it was hard to care about a spoiled musician when the only thing on his mind was Kagome. Missing three days in the office had him woefully behind and he spent the better part of the morning tying up loose ends and putting out fires. After reassuring the event planner that everything was on target for the night, Inuyasha had had enough. Striding out of his office, he told his receptionist he'd be back in an hour and went looking for Miroku.

Miroku was feeling the same heat as Inuyasha, playing catch up to all of the missed work. He couldn't begin to express his relief when he saw Inuyasha barge into his office. Quickly finishing up his call, he turned glad eyes to his friend.

"Please say you've come to take me away from this? I need lunch and a drink."

Inuyasha grunted "Let's get out of here before anymore problems find us."

Quickly ducking out of the building, they found themselves seated in Ichiran, a ramen restaurant down the street from the Maru building. After placing their orders, both men relaxed. Inuyasha had decided to tell Miroku about the conversation he and Sesshomaru had the night before. Miroku listened without asking questions. When Inuyasha finished, Miroku merely looked thoughtful. Inuyasha stared at him for a moment.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Miroku? Something is on your mind."

Well, you know that Kagome is no where near ready to take this step?" Miroku queried, eyeballing the waitress has she strolled past their table.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku. Reincarnated or not, he had not changed at all. "I know she's not. She is still recovering memories and she still has questions." Inuyasha paused, lost in his thoughts for a moment. "I'm not even sure how she feels about me."

Miroku looked up into a pair of lost, amber eyes. He hadn't seen his friend look this despondent…ever. He hadn't realized how troubled Inuyasha really was because he made such an effort to keep everyone arm's length from his emotions.

"You think she'll reject you?"

Miroku could see the effort in Inuyasha's face as he reined in his emotions. The usual 'fuck it' gleam returned to his eyes.

"I don't know what she'll do. Right now, I just want her safe from Yuji. We can't fight him totally on a physical level. We have to figure out another way to defeat him."

Miroku again watched the waitress as she returned with their food. With an appreciative sigh as she walked away, he returned his attention to Inuyasha.

"Look, I think you have to remember patience with Kagome. She is older and wiser now. There have been experiences I'm sure we don't know about and some of those things may have changed her perception on things. Kagome is not the innocent you knew over five hundred years ago. She needs time to process all of this and you'll just have to be careful not to run her off."

Inuyasha looked up with indignation written across his face. "Run her off? What the fuck do you think I'm going to do to her? Unlike you, I'm not the hentai like you!"

"Inuyasha, you forget, we can hear you two. If anyone is hentai, it's certainly not me!" Miroku chortled in his friend's face. His laugh got louder at Inuyasha's reddened and scowling face. He couldn't believe as old as Inuyasha was, he still was able to blush about sex.

The remainder of Inuyasha and Miroku's day was spent with their noses to the grindstone. Glancing at the clock, Inuyasha realized it was 5:30.

'Shit, I need to get out of here! I have to get dressed and ready to go by 7:00.'

Gathering his things, Inuyasha dialed Miroku's office. Without preamble, Inuyasha spoke

"Are you heading out?"

Miroku smirked at the lack of phone manners Inuyasha consistently displayed. "I was heading for the door now. I'll shower and change at my place and be at yours by 6:45." All Miroku heard was a grunt and the click of the phone hanging up.

Inuyasha hurried out the building and into his car. When he arrived at the penthouse, he discovered Kagome and Sango were holed up in Sango's room with the hair stylist. Grumbling, he went to jump in the shower and get dressed.

* * *

Miroku arrived at Inuyasha's penthouse at 6:45 on the dot. He met Sesshomaru in the hall. Miroku had to confess Sesshomaru's tailored Armani ensemble of charcoal slacks, white dress shirt and black velvet blazer and tie made him feel woeful underdressed. Miroku left home thinking his own gray plaid three-piece suit with a crisp white shirt and black on black tie to be pretty snazzy but now he was rethinking his outfit. Sesshomaru sensed some of Miroku's trepidation and commented.

"You look very presentable for this event."

Miroku gave his boss a smile. Coming from Sesshomaru, Miroku knew it was a complement. Knocking on Inuyasha door with a lightness in his mind, Miroku was completely blown away by the vision of loveliness that opened the door.

Sango was clad in a red sheath dress. The silky dress clung everywhere Miroku longed to touch and hung enticingly everywhere else. It was strapless and Miroku could have sworn only the kamis enabled the dress to remain clinging to her breasts. With her hair curled and Sango adorned in jewels, Miroku could only stare and will the rising erection in his pants to stay out of sight.

Sango looked at the agape Miroku with a slight smile on her face. It made her heart do good to know she had that effect on him. During their lunch, Kagome and Sango both decided tonight, they were going to have some fun. Before she could respond to Miroku's lack of speech, Sesshomaru came around the immobilized monk.

"Sango, you do look wonderful. Is everyone else ready?"

Sango stepped to the side, allowing Sesshomaru entrance into the penthouse. Blushing at his complement, Sango replied, "Thank you, Tashio-sama. Inuyasha is out on the patio and Kagome should be out any second."

Sesshomaru nodded his acknowledgement and went to join Inuyasha on the patio. Miroku entered the penthouse and took both of Sango's hands into his. Bringing them to his lips, Miroku inhaled the sweet scent of Sango's perfume. He suddenly wanted to bury his nose in her throat and just breathe in the scent of her.

"You are lovely, my darling Sango. We should skip this party and find something more…suitable to do."

Sango looked at Miroku. He watched her with a devilish gleam in his eyes. Sango responded with a gleam of her own.

"Maybe later."

Miroku felt his heart drop. That was all the permission he needed to hear.

Out on the patio, Inuyasha was enjoying the cool spring evening breeze. He savored the fresh air knowing that for the next couple hours, he would be assailed with strange and annoying scents. Sesshomaru came and stood beside him.

"Getting in the last breath of fresh air for a while?"

Inuyasha looked at his brother, who actually had humor playing across his face. "You know how it is at these events. Too much perfume, too much smoke, too many people.'

Sesshomaru agreed. "But they are so important for business."

Inuyasha scowled. "That's the only reason I even bother to show up."

Sesshomaru looked out over the city. It was still amazing to him how much the landscape of Tokyo had changed over the centuries. He had to acknowledge the fact that he liked this power and money driven society. It suited him to be in power without always having to physically fight for it. The idea that Yuji was trying to change all of this rankled him.

Inuyasha sensed the subtle change in Sesshomaru's aura. "Thinking about Yuji?"

Sesshomaru gave a humorless smile. "It was obvious?"

Inuyasha smirked. "You forget, I have gotten to know you. It was to me. I'm not going to let thoughts of Yuji ruin this night."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. Over the centuries, he had really matured and changed into an honorable man, even though he was still given to some 'typical' Inuyasha behaviors.

"Just so long as you are aware."

Inuyasha's eyes hardened for a moment. "Always, otouto, always."

At that moment, Miroku called out. "Let's head out. Kagome's ready."

Inuyasha stepped into the living room and felt all thoughts leave his head. Kagome was dressed in white flowing chiffon, with spaghetti straps and almost sheer material.. The dress gathered in an empire waistline right under her breasts, causing them to be up and out. It was further enhanced by being encrusted with crystals, so it sparkled as the lights hit it. In her hand, Kagome held a white poofy bolero also made of chiffon. Inuyasha had never seen her hair pined up and laced with crystals before. Allowing his eyes to trail down her lush body, Inuyasha saw the shoes she had chosen were clear and also covered with crystals. The only thing he wanted to do was put everyone out and just admire then ravish his angel.

Kagome resisted the temptation to laugh at Inuyasha's deer in the headlight stare. The dress had the exact effect she wanted to have on him. She planned on resorting to trickery to get all the answers she wanted tonight and the dress fit perfectly into her plans. She checked Inuyasha out at the same time. In gray trousers, a charcoal blazer, and a cream colored turtleneck, he looked absolutely yummy. Wearing his concealment bracelet, she could almost forget he was a half-demon, but she could never forget the raw sexuality that was a part of him. He looked all male and she was glad to be on his arm tonight.

Sesshomaru grinned at the totally entrapment of his brother. In spite of his warning that the miko wasn't the same girl, he didn't really think Inuyasha understood what he meant. This person in front of him wasn't a girl, she was fully a woman and she knew how to get what she wanted. Sesshomaru just hoped Inuyasha was ready for her.

* * *

Their arrival at Club Ever was truly a red carpet moment. Kagome had never been photographed so much in her life and she knew by morning she'd be splashed all over the tabloids as the 'mystery woman' who had captured one of the Tashio brothers. She could imagine the endless speculation and suddenly she was glad that they weren't in their apartment. She could imagine the phone ringing off the hook, everyone calling with questions.

Sesshomaru had secured the entire three-story building for the event. It was a record launch for a hot J-Pop group and everyone connected to the entrainment industry was there. Sango and Kagome tried not to be star-struck as they were led to the VIP area of the club. The venue as beautiful and Kagome couldn't wait to get out and mingle some with the crowd. Inuyasha had other plans, however. He had no intention of letting Kagome out of his sight or out of the VIP area. Sesshomaru tried to convince Inuyasha that he was making a mistake but there was no changing his stubborn mind.

Kagome was livid and no amount of cajoling and flat out temper could make her not be furious with Inuyasha. Every time he tried to talk to her, Kagome pointedly ignored him. She would talk to anyone else but she refused to say anything to Inuyasha. She couldn't believe they had been in one of the hottest clubs in Tokyo and she was trapped in VIP instead of partying.

'_I could have stayed at home! Just like a bird in a gilded cage!'_

Inuyasha was totally frustrated. The evening had started out so promising and now he could just see it going down the drain. Kagome wouldn't talk to him and he was trying hard to hold on to his temper. Kagome was the only person in the world who could infuriate him to the point of doing nothing. Inuyasha came to a sudden decision; if Kagome could be stubborn, he would still have a good time. Sliding out of booth, he walked over to join Miroku and Sesshomaru, who were talking to some of the guests.

Sango came back from the bar and saw Kagome was sitting alone. Handing Kagome the soda she had gotten for her, Sango studied her friend. She could tell Kagome was beyond pissed off and pissed off with Kagome usually meant plotting.

"What are you planning in that head of yours?"

Kagome smiled at Sango. Only Sango knew how she thought. "A way to get out of here. At least for a little while."

Sango smiled back and said. "Ladies Room."

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her out the booth. Noting that all of the men were distracted by business, it was easy for the ladies to walk out of the VIP door and into the crowded club. Once they were sure they were in the clear, Sango and Kagome gave each other a high five. Little did they know what a mistake they had made.

Yuji made his way into the club with little fan fair. He had chosen to go alone and see could he get a glimpse of the miko that was soon to be his. Yuji knew that the Tashio brothers would be watching her like a hawk but he just wanted a chance to see his prize for himself. Photographs meant nothing. Several women watched him pass but Yuji ignored them. He was single-minded in his pursuit, his focus on just one woman.

Kagome and Sango made their way to the dance floor. The music was pumping and it was so easy to get lost in the groove of the party. The ladies soon found themselves dancing with total strangers and just have a good time. Somehow they wound up in the middle of the dance floor, lost in the crowd. Kagome knew they would hear about it later but right now both were determined to enjoy themselves.

Yuji's heart almost stopped. He couldn't believe that the Tashio brothers let her be free in this environment. For the first time, Yuji hesitated.

_'Is this a trap? Are they trying to draw me out and stop me?'_ Yuji remained warily back, watching the miko and the crowd around her. When he realized she and her friend were truly alone, he decided to approach her.

Kagome was dancing with a nice guy named Isao. He said funny things while they danced and Kagome found herself really having a good time. She could see Sango behind Isao dancing with someone and she had a big silly grin pinned on her face. Kagome knew by now they were missed and probably being hunted like wild animals but she decided to wait at least until this song was over.

A tap on the shoulder had Kagome turning anxiously. She knew it was Inuyasha and she could imagine the look of fury on his face. To her great surprise, a gorgeous man with emerald green eyes was looking at her.

_'He's cute. Green eyes, so unus…oh my goodness!'_

Before Kagome could turn away and grab Sango, she felt her mind go clear. Yuji smiled at the compliance shown by Kagome. Holding out his hand, he called to her.

"Come, Kagome, let's go."

Kagome grabbed the extended hand and allowed herself to be taken from the crowd. Isao looked flabbergasted. He couldn't believe Kagome had just walked off without even a goodbye and she left her friend behind. Tapping Sango on the shoulder, Isao was upset.

"Your friend just left me high and dry."

Sango looked at the irate Isao and looked around him for Kagome. If she had left with Inuyasha, Miroku would have been right there. Something didn't feel right.

"Who did she leave with?" Sango couldn't keep the worry out of her voice that was beginning to creep into her mind.

"A tall guy, long black pony tail, green eyes. He just held out his hand and she jetted. Is that her boyfriend? He must have her under a spell." Isao asked. At the mention of green eyes, Sango felt her heart actually stop. Kagome was with Yuji.

'_I have to find Inuyasha and Miroku!'_

Panic started to set in as Sango elbowed her way through the crowd. She was ready to kick an immovable guy in the shin when he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Sango, where have you guys been? Where is Kagome?"

Sango looked up into the very angry face of Inuyasha and felt relief and fear course through her body.

"She's gone."

Inuyasha looked perplexed. "What do you mean gone?"

Sango felt like she was hyperventilating. 'She left with Yuji."

* * *

Yuji led Kagome to a private room he had reserved on the lower floor of the club. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave to club with Kagome because of security but he wanted a private place to work the spell he had planned for her. Yuji wanted to be able to call Kagome to him and with his men watching her; he knew that it was only a matter of time for the perfect opportunity to present its self.

Yuji led Kagome to the chair and locked the private room door. Standing in front of her, Kagome was transfixed on his eyes. She was truly bewitched, none of her own thoughts present and totally under the control of Yuji. As Yuji began the summoning spell, Kagome's eyes closed and her body arched as if it were being caressed. At the finish of the spell, Yuji wiped Kagome's mind of his presence. She would be found in the private room having a drink and none the wiser to the spell. After planting a false scenario in her mind, Yuji left out of the room and flagging a server, had a drink delivered to Kagome. Extremely pleased with himself, Yuji replaced his shades and melted into the crowd.

Inuyasha discreetly lead a search of the club. Finally making it to the private room, he opened the door to find Kagome having a drink.

"Kagome!"

For a moment, Kagome appeared to be in a trance then she suddenly spoke.

"Damn, can't a girl have a moment!"?

Inuyasha was enraged. First, he had already been looking for her after she and Sango disappeared from the VIP area. After running into a distressed Sango, he was afraid for Kagome. When he entered the private room, the only scents he could smell was an unknown man and the well-known scent of Kagome's arousal. Furious at Yuji's violation, Inuyasha's yokai was barely under control. He grabbed Kagome by the arm, pulling up from the chair.

"Ow, Inuyasha! You are hurting me!" Kagome struggled against Inuyasha tight grip on her arm only enraging the yokai more. At that moment, Miroku came into the room with Sango and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru could instantly tell that Inuyasha yokai was very close to taking over and the situation would truly be out of control. Sesshomaru spoke in a whisper only Inuyasha could hear.

"Inuyasha, you need to let her go and step out until you get yourself under control. If you hurt her, she will leave."

Sesshomaru could see the fight in Inuyasha to bring the yokai under control. He let Kagome go and surprised everyone but Sesshomaru by leaving out of the room without saying a word. Kagome sat back down and Sango came and sat beside her. Miroku left the room after Inuyasha. Rubbing her arm, Kagome blinked back tears.

"What's his fucking problem? I'm not a possession. I was just fine before he came along. I can take care of myself."

Sango touched her friend's cheek. "Sweetie, you left with Yuji. We were all worried sick."

Kagome looked at Sango. How could Sango think she left with Yuji?

"No I didn't. I just came down here to relax. I was tired from dancing and I wasn't ready to deal with the drama when we got back in VIP."

Sango and Sesshomaru exchanged glances. Kagome noticed this.

"Why don't you believe me? I told you before I left the dance floor."

Sango shook her head sadly. "No, Isao told me you left with a green eyed man. It was like you were under a spell."

Kagome's mouth drop open. She knew Sango wouldn't make something that serious up. Kagome could feel the blood drain from her face. She had been in Yuji's grasp and didn't even know it. The room was in an uneasy silence. Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"When he came in the room, Inuyasha could smell Yuji on you. Whatever Yuji did, tapped into a very deep and primal part of you." Sesshomaru looked down for moment. "The scent of your arousal is very strong in this room."

Kagome could have sunk through the floor. It was bad enough to know that Sesshomaru could smell everything but the idea that Inuyasha thought she was off having random sex really tore at her soul. She wanted to go home to the shrine, burn the dress and just cry.

* * *

Miroku found Inuyasha on a private balcony, away from the crowds. His back was to the door but Miroku knew that Inuyasha was aware of his presence.

"Are you alright?"

Inuyasha let out a deep sigh. "No."

Miroku stood beside Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru is down there and I ''m sure he is explaining everything. She knows you didn't try to hurt her."

Inuyasha shrugged the hand off. "That's not the point. Yuji waltzed in here, with all the security and precautions and was able to go straight to Kagome and there was nothing any of us could do to stop him." Inuyasha slammed his hand angrily against the metal railing, leaving a big dent.

Miroku grabbed his arm. "First of all, we aren't paying for damages tonight. Secondly, we can take Kagome to Chikako in the morning to see if a spell was placed on Kagome."

Inuyasha shook his head. "This ends tonight."

Miroku stared of his friend. "Sesshomaru said you couldn't force it. She has to want it."

Inuyasha looked Miroku in the eye. Miroku saw the flash of red before Inuyasha's eyes went back violet. "It's no longer about what she wants. It's done."

Miroku knew immediately that the he was talking to the yokai of Inuyasha.

"You have to listen to me, Inuyasha. Don't do something you'll regret. You can't force your protection on Kagome. You can't force her love for you."

Miroku took a step back when Inuyasha gave a low, feral growl. Turning, Inuyasha reentered the club. Miroku fumbled with his cell phone and called Sesshomaru. Not waiting for niceties, Miroku spoke

"Inuyasha's on his way down. His yokai has full control and he intends to force Kagome to take the marks tonight. You have to stop him."

Sesshomaru hung up the phone. He could feel Inuyasha's aura coming ahead of him and his yokai was fully in charge. Sesshomaru steeled himself hoping he wouldn't have to fight Inuyasha tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome sat in shock, holding her head in her hands.

_"How could everything just implode?"_

She accepted her part in the fiasco but Inuyasha's reaction stunned her even more. Sango tried to offer comfort Kagome. They were now sitting on a small couch and Sango had her arm around her distraught friend.

"He was so afraid for you. You should have seen him when I told him you'd left with Yuji. It was like the soul left his eyes."

Kagome slowly shook her head. "That's not what's bothering me the most." She took a deep breath and let it out in a shaky sigh.

"Up until now, this hasn't really been real. Even with the seer, the memories…it wasn't real. I heard everything they said about Yuji but even then he wasn't real. He was a figment, a concept but now…"

Sango looked into her friend's scared eyes.

"Now he's real."

Kagome nodded and burst into tears.

ooOOoo

Sesshomaru heard the exchange between the two but his main focus was on Inuyasha. He could feel the strong aura of his brother coming down the stairs. Hoping to avoid a major confrontation, Sesshomaru decided to step outside of the room. Soon as he closed the door, Inuyasha stood in front of him. Up close the vibrations of rage pouring from Inuyasha's body was almost palatable. Inuyasha glared at his brother, the one person who stood between him and his soon to be mate.

"This is not your fight, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha's voice was a low rumble, almost unrecognizable.

Sesshomaru very coolly looked over his brother. Because of the concealment bracelet, Inuyasha appeared to be a very angry human. Sesshomaru knew by now that Inuyasha's eyes were blood red and the stripes were emblazoned on his cheeks. Over the centuries, Inuyasha had learned to control his mind while in the demon state but Sesshomaru wasn't sure how long that control would last with Inuyasha being this agitated.

"It is my duty as Alpha to keep you from making a grave mistake…one that can do irreparable damage."

Inuyasha fumed but his demon could not ignore the hierarchy Sesshomaru laid in front of him. With that statement, Sesshomaru let him know in no uncertain terms that either Inuyasha had to get control of himself or Sesshomaru would be forced to stop him. Inuyasha growled again. Every fiber of his being wanted to push past Sesshomaru to get Kagome, damn the consequences. He knew the resulting fight would be a media circus. The press had been dying for years to get something, anything, on the two elusive brothers and this would be the scandal of the century.

Sesshomaru could see the struggle in Inuyasha. He knew it was hard to fight the demon once it started to take control, especially in affairs of the heart. Sesshomaru decided to see if reason would be the ticket to reach him. Opening the door to the room enough to allow Inuyasha to see, he appealed to Inuyasha.

"Look at her." Sesshomaru pointed out the sobbing Kagome. "If you go to her the way you are now, what will be accomplished? Are you thinking about the harm you'll do to her?"

Inuyasha felt his anger begin to wane as he watched Sango consoling Kagome. He could smell the salt of her tears and the scent of fear and anguish flowed across the room and stabbed him in the heart. Sesshomaru pulled the door closed after a few moments Turning to Inuyasha, he clasped both of his shoulders.

"Go upstairs, Inuyasha and calm down. I'll have some guards and Miroku to accompany them home. I think after tonight, they'll stay close."

Inuyasha looked him with dead eyes. Sesshomaru, internally cringed at the despair and lifelessness that was apparent of Inuyasha's face. Uncharacteristically at a loss for words, Inuyasha simply nodded and walked away. Giving a sigh of relief, Sesshomaru took out his phone and made the necessary arrangements.

ooOOoo

Riding home gave Kagome a chance to think about everything. She was so used to making her own way and all of a sudden, things had changed. To see a man in a rage because of HER was beyond shocking. The idea that he really wanted to protect her was just simply stunning. More memories had been coming back. She could remember fighting demons and he was always right by her side or in front of her.

'_Protecting me with his life.'_

Yet in the face of obvious danger, she had blown his, all of their, concerns off. Now Inuyasha may very well be out there doing something insane.

_'Because of me…'_

Kagome had never been so glad to see her safe haven as she was this night. Stripping off her dress, Kagome ran the hottest water she could stand and stayed in the shower as long as possible, hoping to wash away the memories of the night.

Looking at the bed she had been sharing with Inuyasha, Kagome briefly considered moving to the bedroom next door to Sango. She could hear her conscience chiding her.

'_You're running from a man? What kind of woman are you?_

Kagome had to frown. She'd never backed down from a challenge before and she wasn't getting ready to now. Sooner or later, she'd have to face Inuyasha.

'_Might as well get a get a good night sleep' _Kagome mused, knowing she wouldn't sleep a wink. Giving her head a firm shake, Kagome pulled the covers back and got in bed. The next thing that happened surprised her.

She fell asleep.

OoOOoo

The smell of roses filled Kagome's senses. Something sinister nagged the back of her mind.

'_Inuyasha's room didn't smell like roses. There were no flowers there'_

Kagome's eyes popped open and she sat up. She was no longer in Inuyasha's bedroom. Instead she found herself lying on a chaise and wearing a blood red silk gown. Panic began to rise in Kagome as she sat up and took in her surroundings. The room had white walls and white marble floors. Roses were in large vases, scattered around the room. The room had no doors or windows and Kagome was alone.

'_This can't be real!'_ Kagome thought as she slid off the chaise. She was startled by the coldness of the floor to her bare feet. The gown flowed as she stood and billowed around her but no wind was present. Kagome walked across the room to the roses. The air in the room was heavy with their perfume and with no windows present, the scent was quickly becoming cloying. Reaching for a rose, Kagome jumped when a thorn pricked her finger.

"OW!" Kagome automatically stuck her finger into her mouth. She felt her blood chill at the sound of a voice behind her.

"You have to be careful of beautiful things. Sometimes, beauty can hide danger."

Kagome whirled around and found herself face to face with Yuji. She quickly looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"Now, Now." He admonished. "In here, I'm afraid my eyes have no effect on you. This is your mind."

Looking into his face, Kagome took a step back. Under other circumstances, Kagome would have found him very attractive. Looking at him now, she could only see the evil buried in his soul.

"What do you mean?"

Yuji ignored her question and gave a dazzling smile. "I have to admit when I first heard of you, I wanted to kill you and take your pure miko powers." Coming closer to Kagome, he stared deep into her eyes.

"But when I saw you, I decided what a waste that would be."

Kagome tried to step around Yuji but before she could, Yuji had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. Kagome was stunned to feel how hard his body was as she collided with him. It was not unlike bumping into a wall.

Sniffing her hair, Yuji smiled. "Even with the scent of fear, you smell positively wonderful." He stepped back, retaining his grip on Kagome's forearm and looked over her body.

"I can just imagine the pleasure we can have with each other."

Kagome was disgusted. Yuji made her feel as if she were only a piece of meat. She tried to pull out of his grasp but Yuji increased the strength of his hold.

"I could break it." Yuji coldly reminded Kagome. She collapsed to her knees as the pain shot through her arm. Yuji continued to squeeze her arm until he saw tears rolling down Kagome's face. Satisfied that he had made his point, Yuji flung her arm away. Kagome cradled her now bruised arm close to her body. The pain made her feel weak but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of crying out. Retuning to her feet, Kagome stood shakily. Anger and fear burned in her veins but she wasn't going to give in to her emotions. Holding her head high, Kagome began to question Yuji.

"What do you want?"

Yuji walked around the room, looking as if he were contemplating her question.

"I want all of that delicious miko power flowing through your veins."

He licked his lips and smiled a cold, evil smile. "I want to hear you scream my name beneath me."

Suddenly, he turned to Kagome. The feral look on his face made her momentarily forget the pain.

"I want that damned hanyou and his brother DEAD!"

Kagome began racking her brains, trying to figure a way out.

'_Pain didn't work obviously, '_ glancing at her bruised forearm. Kagome looked at the chaise.

'_maybe that's the key. If I go back to it, I can wake up'_

She was only a few steps from it so Yuji didn't remark when she sat back down and reclined on the chaise. Quickly Kagome closed her eyes and began attempting to wake up.

'Wake up, Kagome! It's just a dream!"

Repeating it over and over again and ignoring Yuji's enraged but fading words, Kagome began to hear another voice calling her name.

"Kagome, please wake up! Kagome!"

Kagome felt as if she were swimming in the dark. It was so hard to open her eyes and she felt herself struggling to surface. Kagome groaned as someone grabbed her shoulder and gave her a slight shake. A new voice spoke.

"You have to wake up. Shake the spell loose or Yuji will suck you back in."

At the sound of Yuji's name, Kagome's eyes suddenly opened. She was stunned to find herself looking into the faces of Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru and …Inuyasha. Gasping for air, Kagome felt as if she had been pulled from deep water. Sango's crushing hug reminded her of the pain in her arm.

"Ow!" Kagome yelled and tried to pull away from Sango. Moving the sleeve of her nightshirt back, everyone gasped at the large, hand shape bruise on Kagome's arm. It was already was starting to go from red to deep purple.

Sango's eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"We've been trying to wake you all morning."

Kagome looked at everyone. She noticed Inuyasha stood back away from everyone. He was still dressed in the clothes from the night before. Catching her glance, he moved from the bed to a chair in the corner of his bedroom. Kagome felt her heart hitch when he moved away. Turning her attention back to the others, Kagome needed to know.

"What time is it? I haven't been sleep that long…have I?"

Sesshomaru continued to examine her arm. " It's 9'o'clock. I was afraid this would happen. When you couldn't remember your encounter with Yuji, I suspected a spell had been used. He used a spell that would allow him to enter your mind while you slept. That is when your defenses are the weakest and you can most easily be violated."

Sango continued. "Sesshomaru called me at about seven and asked me to see if I could wake you. When I couldn't, I called him and Miroku over. Dr. Saito and Chikako are on their way over."

Kagome became lost in thought. She had gone to bed at about 11:30.

'I was stuck with Yuji that long?'

The idea of spending that much time unaccounted for under Yuji's spell sent a shockwave of fear through Kagome's soul. Kagome could still smell the traces of the roses in the room. Even though everyone was putting on a stoic face, she could tell Miroku and Sango were really worried. Inuyasha continued to be silent from his chair in the corner of the room but he, too, looked haggard. Sesshomaru was the only one hiding his concern but Kagome could tell it was there by the close attention he was paying to any type of reaction she had.

"I know this may be a crazy questions but can anyone besides me smell the roses?"

Everyone looked at each other warily. Sango was the first to reply.

"The room was overpowered with the smell when we came in. As you started to wake, the smell began to fade."

Sesshomaru interjected. "When Chikako gets here, you will tell us everything that happened."

Kagome just nodded and let out a mirthless laugh. "Funny, I used to love roses. Now that bastard has made me hate them forever." The laugh ended with a choked sob.

All of a sudden, Kagome wished she were alone. A nice break down seemed to be the most appropriate thing to do at this point. She felt all of the tension from being with Yuji trying to find a way out. The urge to scream was overwhelming. She noticed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha giving her strange looks, not realizing they could sense the change in her aura. Trying to swallow the scream only made her feel worse. She looked down at the bed , trying to hide what she was sure showed on her face. Suddenly, Inuyasha stood up.

"Everybody out!"

One glance at Inuyasha let every person know he was not to be argued with. He has removed his concealment bracelet and his golden eyes held sparks of red. Everyone moved out of the room. Standing beside to bed, he could feel Kagome's anger and fear competing for dominance. It was only a matter of time before it had to be released. He could tell that she was trying to maintain her composure but he was not going to leave her side after another attempt by Yuji. He still held on to the regrets from the night before but Inuyasha was determined to make it up to her by any means possible.

He didn't dare touch her. "We always seem to wind up here."

Kagome continued to look at the bed and nodded. She didn't trust herself to open her mouth and speak. She was scared the scream would come pouring out of her soul. Inuyasha sat on the bed and gently lifted Kagome's chin. He felt the tremble of her body as she continued the tight hold on her remaining control.

"It's ok to be afraid. I was so afraid for you and I was powerless to stop him. I can't go another five hundred years without you."

Kagome could feel the tension coming to a head.

"I wasn't afraid."

And the tears came.


	16. Chapter 16

Yuji was furious. When Kagome realized how to break the connection, there was nothing he could do to stop her. Using the mind invasion spell meant giving up his powers inside the other person's mind so other than brute strength there was nothing he could do to her. He had been stunned to see her throw up a spiritual barrier that prevented him from reaching her. Yuji realized at that moment Kagome wasn't even aware of the strength of her powers and as a wicked grin played across his face, it only made him want her more.

He found her scent intoxicating and in the twisted recesses of his mind, he could see Kagome coming to love him.

'_Maybe what I need to try is seduction. Make her want to come to me willingly.'_

Yuji stood and went look out of the living room window. Staring unseeingly into the morning, Yuji continued to plot.

_'Once the hanyou and his brother are dead, she will have no choice but to give herself to me.' _

His thoughts would have continued on the twisted trail but they were interrupted by a tentative knock at the front door. A thread of anger shot through him for the interruption but he called out.

"Enter, Hishshi."

Yuji's human sergeant came humbly into the room.

"I came to report, Sir. The brothers have called the Seer in to examine the miko."

To Hishshi's surprise, Yuji simply looked thoughtful and did not speak.

'_I could make this work to my advantage. That sorceress will try to block my spell. I can use that moment to plan an attack on the hanyou.'_

Hishshi continued to watch his boss's face. He took a step back when that evil grin appeared on Yuji's face.

_'He would never hurt the miko. But I can make sure the miko hurts him!'_

Turning to Hishshi, Yuji issued orders that he was to be notified as soon as the Seer arrived at the residence. Failure would mean Hishshi planned on forfeiting his life. Bowing and scraping, Hishshi hurried out of the home. Rubbing his hands together, Yuji retreated into his study to put his plan in action.

* * *

Miroku and Sango sat alone in the living room. Sesshomaru had gone next door to attend to some business and the doctor hadn't yet arrived. Sango felt stifled by the silence of the room. Concern for her best friend was consuming her. In addition, more of her memories had been returning to her and the pain of many of them would creep into her mind at unexpected moments. To her surprise, Miroku wrapped his arms around her pulled her close. Enjoying his comforting presence, Sango allowed herself to relax against Miroku's chest.

"What are you thinking?"

Sango sighed, debating how much to share.

"I'm worried about Kagome."

Miroku rested his head on her shoulder and Sango could feel his warm breath tickle her ear. Miroku knew there was more going on inside Sango's head. He had been noticing how she seemed to withdraw from everyone, lost in her own world. Deciding to poke further, Miroku knew he ran the risk of upsetting her.

"What else is going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Sango tried to sit up but Miroku held on to her tightly.

"No running. It's time for us to clear the air, too."

Sango could feel the burn of the blush as it crept up her face. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sango, darling" Miroku's warm breath continued to tickle her ear. "This is me you are talking to. You know I have been watching you and I can see something other than worry in your eyes." He moved and turned Sango so they were face to face. "New memories have been coming back, haven't they?"

Sango hung her head, trying to hide her suddenly tear filled eyes from Miroku. "I remembered the details of…" There was a hitch in her speech and Miroku could hear the sound of her swallowing. Suddenly the words just poured out of Sango.

"I remembered the night my brother killed everyone. He tried to kill me but I didn't die. I clawed out of the ground! I was buried under dirt and bodies!" Now Sango was visibly shaking. "What was wrong with him? Why did he do it?" Sango rubbed her hand angrily across her eyes.

Before Miroku could offer any words of explanation, the doorbell rang. Looking worriedly at Sango, he went to answer it. On the other side was Dr. Saito. Bowing, Miroku greeted him.

"Come in Doctor. We've been expecting you."

Dr. Saito entered the apartment. Miroku went to the bedroom door. Hearing Inuyasha's gruff response, Miroku let him know the doctor was here. A few minutes later, Inuyasha came out of the bedroom.

Good morning, Doctor. Kagome's in the room." Turning to Sango, Inuyasha looked at her quizzically for a moment. "Sango, Kagome wants you in the room with her."

Sango nodded and practically ran from the room before any questions could be asked.

Inuyasha watched her leave then turned to Miroku. "What did you do?"

Miroku looked abashed. "ME! I didn't do anything. She was talking about some of her memories coming back. She remembered what happened with Kohaku. She's hurt and angry at the moment. Sango wants answers."

Inuyasha shook his head. Taking a seat on the couch. "What else can happen today?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang again. Miroku returned to the door. This time, Chikako was on the other side. Miroku bowed and moved to the side. Chikako returned the bow and entered the apartment. Upon seeing Inuyasha, Chikako bowed deeply to Inuyasha.

"My Lord."

Inuyasha simply grunted. Miroku rolled his eyes at Inuyasha and began to explain to Chikako what was happening with Kagome. Chikako listened intently and asked few questions. Inuyasha watched her as she absorbed the information. Turning to Inuyasha, Chikako studied his face for a moment.

"My Lord, do you have a place where I can prepare what I need?"

Inuyasha nodded. "You can use the kitchen." He looked intently at Chikako. "Will you be able to help her?"

Chikako didn't speak for a moment. "Yuji is very powerful. You have to be prepared for what he may do next. He is seeing that he cannot completely control Kagome-san. Therefore, he may try to use her is some other way."

Chikako stood and began walking towards the kitchen. She paused and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, make no mistake. Yuji wants you and Lord Sesshomaru out of the way even if it means seeing you both dead."

Sesshomaru walked in at the same moment Chikako made her last statement. Momentarily stunned, Sesshomaru summed up the situation.

"I hope Yuji realizes we have the same plans for him."

Chikako said nothing but bowed and went into the kitchen. Sesshomaru turned his attention to Inuyasha and Miroku. "The doctor has also arrived?"

Inuyasha swept his hands over his bangs. "Yea, it hasn't been long."

To distract themselves as time ticked slowly by, the three men talked business. After a half hour wait, the click of the bedroom door bought Inuyasha to his feet.

"How is Kagome?"

Dr. Saito worriedly rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, she's lucky the arm isn't broken. The bruise is deep and may take a couple of weeks to heal completely. It's possible she could deal with some of the bruising herself but she doesn't know how to direct her powers yet."

The three men looked at each other, stunned. Miroku finally broke the silence.

"You can sense her powers?"

Dr. Saito gave a smile. "Oh, yes! It actually feels like she has a barrier up. Not a strong one but she's blocking something."

Sesshomaru frowned. Inuyasha could tell something was bothering him but now was not the time to question. In the meantime, Dr. Saito continued with his medical instructions and took his leave.

After the door closed behind the doctor, Inuyasha sat back down, his head reeling. He hadn't thought it possible for Kagome to shielding. Maybe her aura could still sense Yuji without her consciously realizing it.

Miroku interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts.

"Inuyasha, when Kagome di… left us in the past, she was strong enough to make a barrier."

Inuyasha began pacing and thinking out loud.

"I know but she also had control." He stopped and turned his worried gaze to Miroku. "Right now, she has no control and is not even aware that she has these powers."

A frown creased Miroku's face. "Do you think Yuji has realized this?"

At this point, Sesshomaru, who had only been listening to the exchange, joined the conversation. "I'm sure he has. Yuji is very astute. He can quickly sense a weakness and Kagome not being able to control her powers would definitely be one. He will strike quickly because he does not want her to become aware of her powers. She is actually strong enough to stop and destroy him."

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged worried glances. Before either could comment, Chikako stepped out of the kitchen.

"I'm ready, my lords. Take me to the miko."


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, great! It's you!"

Kagome sneered at the sight of the Seer. She could just imagine what was going to happen this time. Looking at Inuyasha, she was pleased to see him take a step back from her glare.

"What in the hell is she doing here? I'm not going on any more 'trips' with her!" Kagome winced as she pushed herself out of bed. Watching her stalk across the room, Inuyasha had to admit Kagome was sexy when she was angry. He was just glad he wasn't at the receiving end of her anger at this moment.

Stopping in front of Chikako, Kagome stared in the swirling pink eyes. "You can go back to where ever you came from. I don't need your services."

Chicako looked coolly at Kagome. "I'm only here at the insistence of my Lords."

Kagome shot daggers at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked amused but Inuyasha took another step back.

"Why is she here?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the petite hellion, tickled that she actually questioning his motives. Keeping his expression impassive, Sesshomaru explained.

"We need help to unlock your powers. Chicako is the only one who can help on such short notice."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru. After a moment, she turned and went to the sitting area in Inuyasha's room. Everyone exchanged glances, not sure of what was next. Inuyasha knew Kagome was nervous. The worse her nerves, the more she would mouth off. That display made him achingly aware of how out of control their situation was becoming.

Chicako went to Kagome. She was sitting in the chair looking out the window. Chicako could also sense the undercurrent of fear in Kagome. "I can help you stop Yuji. But you have to let me. He grows more powerful after each encounter with you."

Looking into Chicako swirling pink and purple depths, Kagome felt herself becoming mesmerized. "How? No one can stop him."

Chicako took Kagome's hands. "Right now he's feeding off your fear. Fear can make him stronger. You are still blocking some of your memories from the past. You are too afraid of what you'll see. This is why you can't tap into your spiritual powers. You have to get past the fear."

Kagome looked down again. "You just don't understand, Chicako. I had a perfectly normal life before all of this. I just want to graduate from college. That was my biggest worry. Sure I had nightmares sometimes, but nothing some Prozac couldn't take care of. Now you are asking me to accept a past life, spiritual powers and demons trying to kill me. I'm in this craziness and I've dragged my best friend into it with me. I just want to go back to my life. Yea, it was full of studies and mostly dateless but it was my normal. Can you give me that back?"

Chicako studied the young lady in front of her. She truly felt sorry for Kagome but knew there was no going back.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-sama, I cannot."

Kagome gave Chicako a look of pure rage. Snatching her hands from Chicako, Kagome pushed her back and stood up. Surprised by the sudden movement, Chicako landed with a thud on her butt and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rushed to help her up. Miroku and Sango's gasps called the demons attention to a shocking scene. Kagome stood in the same place, her hair moving with an invisible wind. The aura around her was so strong it glowed. Inuyasha moved towards Kagome but Chikako stopped him.

"No! If you go, she will unintentionally purify you."

Miroku agreed. "You have to let me and Sango talk to her. I think if would be best if you three left the room."

Sesshomaru and Chicako agreed. They both had to convince Inuyasha to leave the room or risk being purified into a human. Miroku and Sango approached Kagome. Sango tried to reason with her friend.

"Kagome, you need to calm down."

Kagome angrily replied. "You don't understand. I cannot to this any more! I am so sick of all of this shit! I just want my life back."

Miroku interjected. "All of us wish we could have our old lives back but it is our destiny to know and to stop Yuji."

Kagome stared at Miroku, her chocolate eyes blazing. "Damn a destiny! I am a student! I am getting ready to graduate from college! I have no desire to hunt demons! I just want to be left alone!"

Sango felt her own anger flare at Kagome's unreasonable behavior. "Damn girl! There is no going back! This isn't just about you any more!"

The air in the room became suffocating as Kagome's aura flared even stronger. "I see now. You want to act like this is my entire fault? I didn't ask to be a supposed reincarnation of some dead priestess! I didn't ask to die and I sure as hell didn't ask to be reborn into this bullshit!"

Kagome waved her arm violently and the power surge caused Sango to topple into Miroku and they both crashed into the wall. Dazed by the impact, they looked up in time to see Kagome's eyes turn emerald green.

"Oh my god…Yuji." Sango muttered as the now possessed Kagome came closer to them. The bedroom door crashed open. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came charging into the room. Inuyasha's heart nearly stopped when he saw Kagome's eyes. The voice that came flowing out of her throat only drove the knife deeper into his chest.

"Well, well. It's the Tashio brothers. I'm so close yet so far away. You'll never hurt this little miko to get to me."

As the possessed girl laughed with Yuji's voice, Inuyasha came closer.

"Kagome! You have to fight him!"

Yuji/Kagome merely smirked. "There is no fight in her, only anger. You did this to her. You bought her back to be hunted down again. Don't you think Naraku did her a favor by killing her?"

Sesshomaru had to restrain Inuyasha to keep him from grabbing Kagome.

"You cannot touch her. He has possessed her soul but that is still Kagome's body. The aura is weakening, he can't last much longer."

This was true. Everyone could see Kagome's eyes flicker between green and brown. Yuji spoke for the last time.

"We will meet again. This miko will be the death of you then she will be mine."

The pressure in the room suddenly lifted and he was gone. Kagome stood in the middle of the room, confused. Miroku and Sango still sat again the wall where they had fallen. Sesshomaru was holding Inuyasha. Kagome was surprised to see his eyes flashing from gold to red to gold again. Stunned and horrified, Kagome took several steps toward him. Suddenly the world faded from view and she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Sesshomaru released Inuyasha and he quickly picked up the unconscious girl. Laying her on the bed, Inuyasha growled as Chikako pushed him out the way. In her hand she held a chawan.

"We must hurry and have her drink this. Yuji will try again to enter her and she may not have enough strength to fight him off."

Sango scrambled off the floor and sat on the bed. Placing Kagome's head in her lap, she held it up as Chikako forced the bitter liquid into Kagome's mouth. At first, the unconscious girl sputtered and choked but she soon swallowed the majority of it. As Sango lay Kagome back down, Chikako went into the kitchen and returned with two prepared chawan. Giving one to Sango and one to Miroku, Chicako ordered them to drink. Inuyasha was outraged.

"What about me? Why don't I have one?"

Chicako turned to Inuyasha. Placing her hand gently on his arm, she tried to pick her words carefully. "Right now, they are the only ones who aren't making her angry. She is upset with you and I need her calm for this to be successful. My Lord, you will stay."

Inuyasha's drooped as he conceded to Chicako. Feelings of anger and despair filled him as he watched Sango and Miroku lie on the bed drink the potion and lapse into unconsciousness beside Kagome.

As Chicako went into her trance, Inuyasha could only watch helplessly. Sesshomaru stood behind him, silently taking in the whole scene. The hurt that was coming from Inuyasha was nearly suffocating but Sesshomaru understood this was necessary in order to defeat Yuji. Inuyasha's emotions were too volatile to deal with the situation rationally. His only goal was to protect Kagome.

"_Inuyasha has to understand,"_ Sesshomaru mused. _"Kagome will have to defend herself if Yuji is to be stopped."_


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome was surprised to wake up with her head in Sango's lap. Blinking her eyes against the unexpected brightness of the sun, Kagome struggled to focus her mind. The last thing she remembered was arguing with Sango about how everything was her fault. As those last angry thoughts came crashing back into her consciousness, Kagome quickly sat up. She was rewarded for her haste with a powerful wave of dizziness.

"Kagome, lie back." Sango's voice gently chided.

Lying back down, Kagome kept her eyes closed until the wave of dizziness passed. Cracking her lids open gingerly, Kagome found herself staring into Sango's concerned brown eyes.

"How do you feel, Kagome?"

This time, Kagome slowly sat up. Her head thumped but she was relieved to no longer be dizzy.

"I feel like I got hit in the head with a brick."

Kagome looked around. She, Sango and Miroku sat in a shaded clearing. Chikako stood off to the side. Kagome frowned at her presence but said nothing. Right now, Kagome wanted answers and she knew that Chikako was the only one who could provide them. Scooting away from Sango until she was sitting between Sango and Miroku, Kagome could still feel the underlying tension between her and Sango. Kagome was still pissed about the argument with Sango. Kagome had started to remember the rage that filled her as she argued with Sango. She was disturbed about how good she felt pouring all of that anger out of her body. What bothered Kagome even more was the fact that, at some point, she had blacked out. The most she could remember was seeing Miroku and Sango sitting huddled against the wall and Sesshomaru restraining Inuyasha.

'_What in the hell happened?'_

Miroku approached Kagome.

"Do you remember anything?"

Kagome shook her head. "Other than being really angry, no. What happened? Why did I blackout?"

Miroku glanced at Sango. "Yuji possessed you again. This time he was able to speak through you. It was as if he fed off your anger."

Kagome looked at her two friends. "Is that why the anger felt so good?"

Sango looked worriedly at Kagome. "What do you mean, felt good?"

Kagome pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"I felt so strong, so powerful. I could just feel it all flowing through me. Suddenly, everything was black."

Kagome was interrupted by the watching demonness. Until this moment, Chikako quietly listened to Kagome discuss how she felt.

"Then things are worse than I feared."

Kagome watched as Chikako approached the trio. No one spoke until she sat down. Miroku started with the questions.

"Are we back in to feudal era. Chikako?"

Chikako nodded. "Yes, we are in Inuyasha's Forest. It's time for Kagome to get in touch with ALL of her memories and this is the best place to do it."

Kagome looked startled. Sango gasped as Miroku continued questioning Chikako. Something was buried in the back of his mind and he was having a hard time dislodging it.

"Why couldn't we do it where we were? Was is really necessary for all three of us to come here?"

Chikako looked at Kagome for a moment then returned her gaze to Miroku.

"Actually, no, but Kagome is going to need emotional support. Part of the reason she hasn't unlocked everything yet is because she is unwilling to accept that all of this truly happened to her."

Releasing the breath she'd hadn't realized she was holding Kagome interjected.

"First of all, can you stop talking about me like I'm not here? What do you mean not accepting? I've been living this craziness. Why wouldn't I believe it?"

Chikako looked at Kagome with patient eyes.

"You said it yourself."

Everyone looked at Chikako, confusion evident in his or her faces. Chikako returned their looks, smiling.

"When we talked earlier, you said you wanted your life back. Your exact words were 'Your perfectly normal life'. What you have to understand is that life was never your intended life. Your intended life ended that day in the battle with Naraku. You did what you were supposed to do, save the Shikon Jewel."

This time Miroku interjected. "You are saying that Kagome was supposed to die that day?"

Looking at Kagome, Sango whispered. "And she was supposed to stay dead?"

Kagome was sitting with her eyes open wide, unblinking. Her mind felt frozen on only one thought.

'_I was supposed to stay dead.'_

Miroku continued pushing Chikako. He could feel there was more to the story than she was letting on.

"I have to disagree with you. If that was the case, Midoriko would have never granted that wish."

The group sat silently for a moment. Suddenly, the something finally clicked for Miroku.

"She knew. Midoriko knew."

Sango turned to look at him. "What did she know? Tell us!"

Miroku stood up and began pacing.

"Midoriko knew by granting this wish that something from our past would follow into the future. Inuyasha said that Midoriko told him that one day Kagome would have to remember. That it would be necessary for her to remember in order to survive. In his grief, I don't think Inuyasha realized what she meant. Hell, it just hit me what Midoriko meant."

Kagome, still slightly dazed, stood up with Miroku.

"So by sending me back, Midoriko knew the past would still come to me?"

Chikako agreed. "Both you and Miroku-sama are exactly right. Midoriko knew by changing your life path that eventually something from your previous life would come back. The issue becomes you being able to deal with it."

Sango joined in the conversation. "In other words, she can't simply live as if the previous life never happened?"

Chikako walked around the three of them. "What you have the understand is that all of our experiences are imprinted on our spirits, our psyche. When Kagome was given another chance at life, Midoriko could not erase what had already happened with Kagome, all the experiences she had, including her death. It was her destiny and she lived her destiny out."

Chikako stopped in front of Kagome. "Your nightmares have been telling you for years. Your mind has locked itself against any of the memories. They come out when you are sleeping because that's when your mind is it's most relaxed. Your SPIRIT remembers all the good things and the bad. "

Laying a clawed hand gently on Kagome's forehead, she softly continued.

"It's all there, every good and bad time. Your true strength is also there. Yuji can possess you because he knows you cannot access your powers."

Kagome stared into Chikako swirling eyes. She could feel herself becoming mesmerized by the colorful depths.

"But how could he know? I don't even know."

Miroku interrupted. "Because he is from the feudal era. He knows what your powers are because he has seen them."

Sango then interjected. "And he has been in your head. When Yuji did that spell in the nightclub, you were missing for over forty-five minutes. He had plenty of time to explore."

Still resting her hand on Kagome, Chikako took over the explanation.

"Yuji's intentions have changed. He always coveted your power. Now he intends to have your power and you. Yuji knows Lord Inuyasha will not let you go unless Lord Inuyasha is dead. If Yuji can figure out how to unlock your powers before you do, he will kill Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru. Yuji will destroy the world as we know it."

Kagome was stunned. Never in her wildest nightmare had she even thought of Yuji wanting to possess her. Suddenly, a thought hit her.

'_He said that he would have me. Me and my miko powers.'_

Returning her focus to Chikako's eyes, Kagome could once again feel herself slowing becoming entranced by the swirling colors. Faintly she could hear Miroku talking to Chikako.

"What do you intend to do to help Kagome?"

Never taking her gaze away from Kagome, Chikako told him.

"Hopefully, Kagome-sama will let herself relax enough for me to direct her to the locked part of her mind. This is where the most painful memories reside, including her own personal memory of her 'death'. She will have to feel it all over again and her subconscious has been blocking this. Yuji is using her anger to drive her. Instead of owning up to the fear, she has been channeling it into rage. Did you hear how Kagome-sama described it?"

Miroku nodded. "She said she felt strong and powerful."

Chikako continued. "That was Yuji's power flowing through her, feeding off her anger. Now just imagine how much more powerful she would be with his power and her own?"

Sango gasped. "They would be unstoppable."

Chikako agreed. "Exactly, they could destroy anything they wanted and none of us would be able to stop them. Yuji has to be close because he felt so confidant possessing her." Chikako paused, then exclaimed.

"Ah! Finally, she's relaxed enough. Miroku-sama, come help me. I need you to lay her down and hold her down. Sango, I need you to hold her hand. You'll act as an anchor. This is going to be hard for everyone. She has to relive her death, only then will the barrier to her powers be broken."

Before Sango moved, she had to know something.

"Chicako-sama, you said Kagome has to relive her 'death'. But she has, in the nightmares."

Chicako looked intently at Miroku and Sango. "Those are the parts that her conscious allows her to see. She has never relived the entire experience. She may have felt some of it but her subconscious always cut it off before. No matter what happens, no matter what you see, do not break the connection to her, do you understand?"

Both Miroku and Sango nodded, a thread of fear coursing through their bodies. Miroku could understand now why Chicako couldn't do this near Inuyasha: he wouldn't have allowed it to happen. He would have stopped Chicako at the first sign of any distress from Kagome.

Chicako began to call out to Kagome. Miroku and Sango listened as Chikako guided Kagome back. There was no outward sign that Kagome could even hear her. But internally was another matter.

* * *

_It was cool for late spring. Rumors had led them to this part of the forest. Kagome didn't have a clue where they were but she could feel the pull of the jewel. Miroku said something about the northern mountains but this was the first time Naraku had ever led them so far out. Everyone was exhausted from traveling such a long way, even Inuyasha. She knew he wouldn't admit it but Kagome could tell he was glad when they stopped to rest. _

_Kagome had never felt the pull of the jewel so strong before. She couldn't help but wonder if it was because it was complete. Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when Miroku and Inuyasha suddenly jumped up. Miroku had grabbed sutras from his robes and Inuyasha had drawn his sword. Kagome could feel the dark aura of the tainted jewel shards approach through the trees. Sango and Kilala had taken to the air to get a better view. _

_Kagome was shocked to see how Naraku looked as the trees fell before him. He was transformed into a black, inky jewel. She could see the evil miasma swirling within the confines of the jewel. She knew in order to stop him, the jewel had to be purified. She was even more surprised when Naraku's voice came pouring out of the dark void._

"_So, you have finally arrived to face your death. How fitting that you all are here together." _

_Kagome felt herself cringe at the glee in Naraku's voice. She was ready to get this over with. Deep in her heart, she knew this was it, the last battle. Staring up at the dark jewel, Kagome wondered who would really be left standing. Gathering all of her courage and summoning every ounce of her spiritual powers, Kagome notched an arrow and prepared to fire at Naraku._

"_If any one is going to die today, Naraku, it's going to be you!" Inuyasha yelled back._

_Naraku merely laughed again and replied. "We shall see. We shall see."_

_Everyone scattered as tentacles came swirling out of the jewel. Saimyosho flying around prevented Miroku from using his kazaana. Sango's __Hiraikotsu was cutting through many tenticles along with Inuyasha's windscar. Kagome was able to get off a few arrows before Naraku realized he had a serious problem. He knew the if Kagome purifed the jewel, he would be defenseless against Inuyahsa's attack. Taking advangtage of having absorbed several of Tetsusaiga's defenses, Naraku shot out more tenticles to distract the fighters. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome as a tenticle came flying towards her. She was trying to line up a shot that would have directly hit the jewel._

_As Inuyasha carried her out of harm's way, Kagome told him she thought she had a shot._

"_Just give me cover, Inuyasha. I can hit the jewel. Naraku knows I can. That's why he is coming after me directly."_

_Kagome could see in the fight in Inuyasha's eyes. He didn't want her to do this._

"_Look, you have to let me try. Purifiying the jewel is the only way to stop him. Get me a shot!"_

_She could see the fight in Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome knew he wanted to protect her but unless the jewel was purified, they all were going to die. Inuyasha closed his eyes and nodded his head. Pulling Kagome close, Inuyasha did something that surpised her. He kissed her. It was hard and brutal but it was their first kiss. Releasing her, Inuyasha powered up the red Tetsusaiga._

"_Let's go."_


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review! The italics continue in this chapter to represent Kagome's POV. She is still reliving her past.

* * *

Yuji was exhausted yet elated. His foray into Kagome's mind was more than he had ever hoped for. He was so very close to breaking her. Rising out of his chair, Yuji walked to his window and contemplated the afternoon sun.

_'Just the taste of her powers…'_

Yuji shuttered. He could still feel the remnants coursing through his veins. It was sweet as honey to his psychotic mind. There was only one major problem. Yuji discovered Kagome had instinctively created a barrier around the part of her brain hat contained memories of the feudal era. Yuji knew if he could break through it, he could control Kagome and her powers.

'_She would bend to my will. The first thing I would have her to complete is to purify those damned brothers out of existence!'_

Full of glee, Yuji decided resting need to take priority. He called out to his general.

"See to it that I'm not disturbed. I must regain my strength."

General closed the shades in the room and quickly bowed out. Lying down in the darkened room, Yuji continued to savor his impending triumph.

'_Soon, Kagome, you will be mine.'_

* * *

_The ground shook as the battle raged on. Naraku began shooting diamond spears at everyone and more time was spent dodging them than actually fighting. Kagome tried several times for a clear shot but it seemed Naraku always anticipated her moves and continuously tried to attack her. This led to another argument after a shard grazed her. Kagome's shoulder sang out in pain as blood soaked through the cloth of her fuku._

_Inuyasha grabbed her in time to prevent a more serious injury and as he dropped Kagome at the tree line, Inuyasha confronted her._

"_You are not going back out there! You could have been killed!"_

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha. The pain in her shoulder made it hard to argue with him but Kagome knew what had to be done._

"_It's the only way! I have to do this!"_

_Inuyasha looked back at Sango and Miroku still battling Naraku._

"_Look, I can't argue with you now. Stay here and that's final!"_

_Inuyasha ran back into the clearing, joining Miroku and Sango back on the battlefield._

_Kagome sat on the ground, holding her shoulder. She could feel how sticky her fuku was with blood. Watching her friends fight, Kagome realized she couldn't just sit there, no matter how much pain she was in, no matter what Inuyasha said. Grabbing her longbow and arrows, Kagome stayed near the tree line while looking for a clear shot at Naraku. _

_Kagome cringed as she watched Sango and Kilala dodge tentacles and spears. Miroku was throwing sutras and using his staff to fend off Naraku, his kazaana useless against the Saimyosho that swarmed around. Even with Inuyasha joining them, no one could get close enough to deal a fatal blow. Kagome could see that everyone would soon tire and Naraku would then kill them all._

'_Not while I'm here.' Kagome thought as she continued around the perimeter._

_Suddenly, Kagome could see the jewel inside of Naraku. Everyone was engaged and Kagome saw the clear shot. _

'_It's now or never.' _

_Quickly making her decision, Kagome stepped into the clearing and notched an arrow. Gathering all of her power, Kagome saw the arrow begin to glow. _

_In Kagome's mind, everything became slow motion. She could actually see several events happen at once. At the moment she released her arrow, Naraku noticed her. Inuyasha also realized what Kagome was up to at that same moment. As Inuyasha began to run towards her, Kagome let the arrow go. A blaze of light shot across the field towards Naraku._

_As Kagome released her arrow, Naraku released a diamond shard. Kagome could only watch, paralyzed, as the shard rocketed towards her. She could hear Inuyasha scream her name but Kagome was strangely unafraid. She saw her arrow sink into Naraku. He let out a blood-curdling scream as the purification of the arrow began to spread throughout his tainted body. At the same instant, Kagome screamed in agony as the diamond shard pierced the right side of her chest. Because of the sharpness of the shard, it passed completely thorough her. _

_Kagome couldn't remember hitting the ground. All she knew was the incredible, agonizing pain that surged through her body. She could vaguely hear Inuyasha release his wind scar but as she struggled to breathe, Kagome realized that this was it. She could taste the blood in her mouth. Every cough ached and bought up even more of the precious life fluid. As she took a glance at her chest, she could see the blood coating her uniform._

_She wanted to move but her body ignored her demands. Incredible pain radiated with each struggling breath. As she heard Sango scream, Kagome closed her eyes to the pain and the twinge of fear that entered her spirit. She gasped as she felt someone gently lift her. Inuyasha's sharp intake of breath penetrated the pain filled haze. Opening her eyes, Kagome could see Inuyasha's despair as he examined her fatal wounds. When his eyes met hers, Kagome saw the unshed tears and she wanted to comfort him._

_"I'm sorry, Kagome."  
_

_Kagome couldn't believe him. He had done nothing wrong, yet Inuyasha was apologizing for something that wasn't his fault._

_Why? You killed Naraku and saved the jewel." Kagome gasped and tried to smile. Inuyasha's response tore at her heart. She had never heard him sound so much like a little lost boy before._

_"But I failed to save you."_

_There was so much to say and Kagome knew there wasn't much time left. Every breath she took was getting shorter. It hurt so much to breath and she could feel her thoughts slipping way. It was important that Inuyasha understand everything. Kagome stared in his golden eyes._

_"You know what you must do, Inuyasha... You have to finish this." _

_Inuyasha shook his head. "No! This thing has bought nothing but pain and sorrow. I won't do this, not without you!"  
_

_Kagome knew she had to convince him. This insanity with the jewel had to end here and now. Too many lives had been lost already. Kagome reached up and touched his face. "Inuyasha, it's what I want. It's what Kikyo would have wanted." _

_As the tears poured down Inuyasha's face, Kagome wiped the tears from his cheeks.  
_

_"I know you'll do right thing, Inuyasha. You always do."_

_Inuyasha held her to his chest. "Don't leave me, Kagome. I don't want to be alone again."_

_Kagome smiled and held her hand over his heart. "I'll always be right here. I love you, you know."_

_Kagome tried to absorb every detail of Inuyasha's face. If there was an afterlife, she knew she wanted to remember him. Tears began to leak out of her eyes at his words, the ones she had been longing to hear._

_"I love you, too, Kagome. Even when I was too stubborn to admit it."  
_

_She could feel herself fading. It was getting harder and harder to focus. Gathering her strength one last time, Kagome sighed, managing to smile once more._

_"Finish this, Inuyasha... let it all end now."_

_She touched his face again and then was still. _

_

* * *

_

_Kagome felt lost in the darkness. Looking ahead, she could see a pinprick of light. Following the light, Kagome was surprised to suddenly find she was back home at the shrine. Seeing Goshinboku, she suddenly had the urge to go to it. To Kagome's surprise, Midoriko was standing under the shady branches. She was clad in traditional priestess garb instead of her usual armor. Kagome thought the ancient warrior looked rather ethereal with the glow around her and her hair blowing in the breeze. Midoriko extended her hands to Kagome, beckoning her to come closer._

_As Kagome took Midoriko's hands she could feel the power surge from Midoriko in to her body. Looking down, Kagome noticed she was uninjured and her fuku was pristine._

_"What's going on? Why am I here?"_

_Midoriko smiled at the questions Kagome asked._

_"We are here because Inuyasha wished us here."_

_Kagome's face showed her confusion. "He wished both of us to the shrine?"_

_Midoriko laughed. It reminded Kagome of wind chimes._

_"No. He wished for you to have the life you would have had if the jewel weren't bound to you. He wanted you to have the life you would have had if you never came through the well."_

_Kagome could feel the tears burn her eyes. _

_'In the end, he still only wanted MY happiness.'_

_Kagome struggled not to burst into tears._

_"What will happen to him? Will Inuyasha be alone? Will he be happy?"_

_Midoriko's eyes betrayed her own sadness. "It won't be easy for him but he will be fine."_

_An abrupt thought crashed through Kagome's mind. Suddenly, she was saddened beyond belief. The tears she had been holding back spilled over._

_"I won't remember him, will I?"_

_Midoriko squeezed Kagome's hand. "I'm sorry, you won't. It's a condition of the wish."_

_Kagome hung her head, tears falling like rain. She couldn't imagine her life with even remembering Inuyasha. She could feel her heart slowly breaking. The pain hurt worse than being shot with Naraku's deadly shard. Pleadingly, she returned her gaze to Midoriko's stoic face._

_"Isn't there even a chance we'll meet in the future?"_

_Midoriko's smile returned to her face._

_"If the time comes, it's always possible. Your heart will know even if your mind doesn't remember. If the moment comes and it's meant to be, you'll be together."_

_Kagome nodded her head at Midoriko's words. She had to believe everything would be work out for the best. After a few moments, Midoriko spoke._

_"Close your eyes. When you awaken, you'll be at home, in your bed. It's your fifteenth birthday and you are the happiest girl in the world. May the kamis blessings be on you."_

_Kagome gave Midoriko one final glance. She couldn't believe this part of her life was over. The tears still flowed as she closed them to the last link of her time in the feudal era. In her mind's eye, she held on to Inuyasha's face. _

_'At least for this last moment, I'll still have him.'_


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks Madmistress for checking over this and SelinaMac for kicking my butt to get it done! To everyone who has read and reviewed, thank you guys so much. It makes me feel really appreciated!

* * *

Sango was concerned as Kagome went into her trance. Because she had come to accept the reality of the situation, Sango was dealing with the past better than Kagome had. True, it was heartbreaking but at the same time, Sango could see why it was significant. She could even understand why Kagome fought it all so hard. The pain of love and loss could be unbearable and at least on a subconscious level, Sango knew Kagome was in serious denial.

Sango also knew her best friend well enough to know that the attraction for Inuyasha was there but she wasn't sure if Kagome still felt love for him. Sango knew from experience that these memories came with tremendous guilt. She and Miroku had been talking about how to deal and while Sango was grateful for his wisdom, it still didn't keep the guilt from sneaking into her heart.

Sango's thoughts were interrupted by Kagome's gasp. Sango couldn't help but wonder what was going on in Kagome's mind. Chikako was still chanting and Miroku sat silently next to Sango. Kagome's hand was burning up inside of Sango's and she could see a thin sheen of perspiration on Kagome's face. Resisting the temptation to wipe Kagome's face, Sango continued to watch her worriedly.

Without warning, Kagome released a bloodcurdling scream. Sango moved to awaken her but Miroku stopped her.

"You can't. She has to go through this."

A stricken Sango looked at Miroku. She could only watch helplessly as her friend struggled and gasped for breath. As Kagome finally stopped gasping, for a moment Sango felt intense relief. In the space of a heartbeat, Sango suddenly realized that Kagome was no longer breathing. Scared and furious, Sango began to scream at Chikako.

"You bitch! What have you done? She's not breathing!"

Miroku grabbed Sango as she launched herself at Chikako. As she struggled vainly against Miroku's strong grip, Sango continued to rage.

"Kagome's not breathing! What have you done to her?"

ooOOoo

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat watching the unconscious group on the bed. The longer everyone was unresponsive, the more agitated Inuyasha became. Sesshomaru had long given up on trying to calm his brother. The best he could hope for was to at least keep him from transforming and potentially causing irreparable harm. He had a vague idea of what Chikako was up to, and he knew if the spell was broken, the person's mind was also broken. The broken person very seldom recovered.

Inuyasha' ears perked up when he heard Kagome gasp. Already on edge because he was not with Kagome, the gasp only served to heighten his fears. He could smell the anxiety come from the unconscious girl and he wondered what was she experiencing. Inuyasha raked his hands through his silvery hair. He was ready for this to just be over with.

Kagome's heart-rending scream split the quiet air of the room. Inuyasha felt his yokai pulse at the sound. He had only heard that scream once before…

'She's dying again! Oh, fuck no! She reliving her death again!'

Inuyasha jumped up but Sesshomaru grabbed him. Inuyasha's eyes began to bleed from gold to red as he listened helplessly to Kagome struggle to breathe.

"No! Let me go, Sesshomaru! I can't hear Kagome die again!"

Inuyasha tried to pull away from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's yokai was making it hard for Sesshomaru to restrain him. Realizing that brute strength would be futile, Sesshomaru tried to use reason.

"If you break the trance, you'll break her. Kagome will never return to you! Is that what you want?"

Inuyasha continued to struggle. Sesshomaru repeated himself, this time the words seem to break through. As Inuyasha began to try and push his yokai down, both of the men realized they no longer heard the miko struggle to breath. Inuyasha stood so still that it gave Sesshomaru pause. Suddenly, Inuyasha's full yokai poured out. A nearly unrecognizable voice surged out for Inuyasha's mouth.

"I will not lose her again!"

ooOOoo

_Kagome saw her new life flowing through her mind. She remembered her fifteenth birthday. The party and all her friends and family were there. She remembered her totally normal middle school years. She had been pretty, smart and popular. She remembered the day she got accepted in to the "A" level high school, it was the proudest day of her life. That was where she met her best friend, Sango. Those years past in a blur and graduation came next. Kagome saw herself giving the valedictorian speech to her class. She could see her mom, Jii-Chan and Souta. Kagome could also see Sango, who was smiling, too. Sango would be up next to give the salutatorian speech. Back in the crowd, she thought she saw a flash of silver but who could have silver hair?_

'_He came to my graduation? I didn't even know.'_

_She kept seeing him in different places. At the mall, school functions, while she was out with her friends. Kagome could feel her brain struggle with who he was. After a while, she dismissed it and went on with her life, buried the chance meetings away, gone but not forgotten. _

'_How could he let me go on all this time, not knowing, totally unaware of this whole part of me? Why not find me sooner?'_

_Kagome could hear Chikako whispering in her mind. _

"_Do you want to wake up and deal or just let it all go?"_

_Kagome was stunned. Let it all go? Did Chikako mean die again?_

"_Are you saying I'm dead again?"_

_Chikako responded. "Technically, yes. It is your decision to come back or not this time. Are you ready to deal with your reality or do you choose to continue to hide?"_

_Kagome sighed. She had questions she need answered, not to mention the guilt she felt for being alive in the first place. It would be so much easier to let this all go but she had never been a quitter and she had never run from anything. She wasn't going to start now._

"_Take me back, Chikako. I'm ready."_

Kagome felt sudden warmth spread through her body and with a startled gasp, she sat up and opened her eyes. Kagome was stunned to find herself back in Inuyasha's bedroom. Sesshomaru was fighting with Inuyasha to keep him from the bed. His eyes were blood red and stripes were on his face. At the same time, she felt Sango grab her into a strong hug, sobbing at the same time.

"Kagome, you were dead! I saw you die again!"

Kagome hugged Sango, trying to console her. She hadn't realized that they would see the physical side of what she went through. Kagome still felt in shock about everything she could now remember clearly. She just wanted to go somewhere quiet and private and think. She could see that Miroku had gone to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and they were talking in low voices. Kagome assumed he was telling his version of what happened. Chikako was packing her things. Kagome looked at Sango's tearstained face and using the covers from the bed, cleaned her cheeks.

"Sango, I'm fine."

Sango hiccupped and sighed. "I know but it was so hard to see again. I remember you dying in the past. It was the hardest thing in the world to go through. When I saw it happen to you again, I just lost it."

Kagome gave a slight smile. "I think we could all use a drink. I think I'm in shock and I'm just waiting to fall apart myself."

Sango hugged her tight. "You are so entitled to fall apart."

Kagome shook her head. "Drink now, fall apart later."

Kagome moved to crawl off the bed but stopped when a low growl came across the room.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Kagome stopped and looked back at Inuyasha. His eyes were the normal amber but she could see the worry and anguish etched in his face.

"We need a drink."

Before Inuyasha could reply, Sesshomaru interjected.

"I agree. I think everyone could use something."

Inuyasha gave a barely perceptible nod. Moving over to the bed, he extended his hand to help Kagome up. She hesitated for a moment, and then took the extended hand. Feeling the warmth from his grasp and seeing the concern in his eyes only made Kagome feel guiltier about everything that had happened in the past. After all she had seen, Kagome knew she had a struggle ahead. She not only had to deal with Yuji but she also had to figure out how she really felt about Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could see and feel the anxiety around Kagome. He knew that by reliving her death, there were a lot of unanswered questions. Inuyasha had always thought he should have gone to Kagome sooner but he wanted her to have a normal life. Inuyasha knew she had never had the chance to just be a student or hang out with her friends. He felt she deserved a life without demons and jewels shards hanging over her head.

Now things had changed. It was barely noticeable but Inuyasha realized that Kagome saw him with different eyes. He could tell in her hesitation to take his hand. It was brief but it was there. Inuyasha knew they would have to get to the bottom of their own issues before the past could be truly behind them.


	21. Chapter 21

Lolita girls and boys - Japanese youths that dress in Victorian Era clothes. Seifuka - The sailor school uniform that Kagome wore. It is popular now in Japan for teenaged girls to go out in those uniforms. It is a symbol of youth.

* * *

After much argument, it was finally agreed to go out for an early dinner. Inuyasha was the main protester but the entire group overruled him. It was already after three in the afternoon and they were all feeling claustrophobic and need to get out of the penthouse. Sesshomaru made a few phone calls and booked a private dining room at Gonpachi restaurant. Kagome and Sango stole startled glances at each other. Both knew it was an expensive restaurant and Kagome was again faced with the reality of how much life had changed for both her and Inuyasha.

After the phone call was over, Kagome went to shower in Sango's room and change clothes. As she stood with the steaming water pouring over her body, her thoughts wandered back to everything that had happened with Chicako. She found herself examining her chest for any signs of the grievous wound but found her porcelain skin clear of any blemish. Shaking her head to clear the aggravating thoughts, Kagome focused on her outfit instead.

Kagome soon discovered that making a fashion choice was also most as taxing as dealing with all the memories flooding her brain. She finally decided on an ivory retro dress. It had two rows of black buttons down the front and a wonderful wide black belt. Kagome dug out the black patent high heels boots she bought on her shopping spree and decided to go with a ponytail to complement the mod look. Adding a pair of black hoop earrings and a couple of black bangles, Kagome was pleased with her appearance.

Stepping out of the bedroom, Kagome was stunned to see Sango looking so glam. Sango was clad in a red pencil dress and red heels. The dress was fitted and left nothing to the imagination. She had left her hair loose and flowing over her shoulders, adored with small crystal pins. Kagome had been surprised when Sango purchased the dress but nothing prepared Kagome for actually seeing Sango in the dress.

"Sango! You look so hot! I feel so underdressed!"

Sango blushed. "I think you look incredible." Looking down at her own outfit, Sango asked. "Do you really think it's ok?"

Kagome gaped at her friend. "Ok? Girl, you are smoking! Miroku's eyes are going to fall out of his head!"

Sango's blush deepened. "I hope so."

The two girls were giggling when Inuyasha and Miroku came out of Inuyasha's room. Miroku was grumbling about having to borrow Inuyasha's clothes but when he saw Sango, all his complaints stopped. After a moment of staring at Sango as if he'd never seen her before, Miroku's voice came out in a whisper.

"Sango. Wow, you look…incredible."

Sango beamed. "Thanks. So do you."

Inuyasha stood behind Miroku shaking his head. "Can we go? You two are acting like this is a blind date."

Miroku snapped out of his daze. Regaining his composure, he extended his arm to Sango.

"Shall we?"

Sango flushed and took his arm. They led the way out of the apartment with Inuyasha, and Kagome looking on in amazement. Looking around, Kagome no longer saw Sesshomaru. Inuyasha noticed her puzzled face.

"What's up, Kagome?"

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's violet eyes. For a moment, she lost her train of thought. Somehow, the thought entered her mind that she wanted to see his golden eyes. Shaking her head, Kagome had to rein in her wandering mind.

"I was just wondering what happened to Sesshomaru. Isn't he joining us?"

Inuyasha gave a cross between a snort and a laugh. "He's coming. He said something about taking care of some minor business."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Miroku's loud voice.

"Come on, guys! The elevator's here and I'm ready to eat!"

Inuyasha shook his head and gestured for Kagome to walk out the door ahead of him.

ooOOoo

In the elevator, Kagome finally had a chance to sneak glances at Inuyasha. He wore black slacks and a deep violet silk shirt. With his concealment bracelet on, the shirt was the exact color of his eyes. Kagome swallowed hard and turned her eyes away. It wouldn't do to start lusting for him until she had sorted out her feelings. So much had happened so fast and to be honest, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what Inuyasha thought about all of this. He had been guarded since she had awakened in the bedroom and Kagome could tell Inuyasha was watching her when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

When they reached the building's parking garage, Kagome was surprised to find they were going in separate cars. Sango was thrilled for a moment alone with Miroku but Kagome found herself suddenly edgy. At Sango's whispered 'Go for it.' Kagome realized she must have a startled look upon her face. As she watched Sango walk away with Miroku to his car, laughing and joking, a fit of nerves suddenly hit. Turning to face Inuyasha, Kagome was surprised to find his violet eyes watching her closely, his expression unreadable.

Inuyasha hadn't forgotten her hesitation in taking his hand earlier. He wasn't sure exactly what happened with Chikako but the last thing he wanted to do was frighten Kagome off. He could feel the nervousness radiating off her body but he could sense no fear.

"Is it so awful to be alone with me?"

Kagome was stunned. She knew the problem was her problem not his. Walking up to him, Kagome tried to explain.

"No! That's never the reason. It's just so much is going on and I need to think and …"

Inuyasha held up his hand to stop the flow of words coming from Kagome.

"I understand. I tell you what. After dinner, I'll take you somewhere private. You can do all the things you need to do. Talk, think, whatever. It'll be a chance for us to once and for all clear the air."

Kagome could only nod her agreement. The idea of finally getting everything out in the open had her feeling suddenly giddy. Before she could harness in her thoughts enough to respond, her stomach growled loudly. Mortified, Kagome blushed deeply.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Come on. We don't want to keep the others waiting and you obviously need to eat."

Extending his hand, this time Kagome took it with no hesitation. Inuyasha concealed his smile as he and Kagome walked to his car.

ooOOoo

Dinner was wonderful. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had laughed and joked so much. Miroku regaled them with stories of Maru's famous clients. Between fits of laughter, Kagome found herself watching Inuyasha. She was pleased to see him happy. When Sesshomaru joined them, he was surprised to see everyone, but especially Inuyasha, laughing and having a good time.

Several times over the course of dinner, Inuyasha would look at Kagome to catch her staring. She seemed content and for that, Inuyasha was grateful. He was glad he had 'allowed' them to bully him into coming out for dinner. Inuyasha was pleasantly surprised to discover he was really enjoying himself. It had literally been centuries since he had allowed himself to feel, well, anything.

'_I guess Sesshomaru rubbed off on me, after all._' Inuyasha mused as he watched his friends and his love enjoy the evening. Half an hour into the meal, the ladies excused themselves to the restroom, promising to not try and sneak out of the restaurant this time.

Sesshomaru stepped out at that moment to engage a private phone call. Miroku and Inuyasha sat in the dining room, enjoying the companionable silence. Inuyasha didn't realize he was sitting there smiling, until Miroku leaned over and interrupted his reverie.

"What's on your mind, my friend?"

Inuyasha gave a slight chuckle. "I'm just amazed at how things are turning out."

Miroku had to laugh. "They are very special ladies, aren't they?"

Continuing to grin, Inuyasha agreed. "Yeah. I hope after tonight, maybe we can start something new. Kagome and I never really had a chance in the past."

Clasping his friend's shoulder, Miroku gave a solemn glance.

"You have to remember what Midoriko told you. It wasn't your time then. You both are getting a chance to start all over again, this time without the childishness and insecurities that plagued you both in the past. Hopefully, you are both mature adults and that means this can be an adult relationship and not a teenaged crush."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku. "Sometimes, I wonder why we bought your memories back to you. You are just a little too good at reminding me of how I was five hundred years ago."

At that moment, Sesshomaru entered the room.

"Personally, little brother, I am pleased some else can remind you. I haven't forgotten the tempestuous whelp you were then. I thought I was going to truly have to put you down."

At those remarks, Inuyasha snorted. "Please! If you could have, you would have done it the first time we met. Face it, big brother, you couldn't handle me."

Before Sesshomaru could respond, the ladies returned to the room. Looking at the men, Sango and Kagome could see the sparkling eyes of all the men. It was obvious they had walked in the middle of something and the guys weren't planning to share it with them.

At their curious stares, Inuyasha swallowed his laughter. Once he had himself under control, he addressed Sesshomaru.

"I'll have a sparring session set up for us on Tuesday. That should resolve the issue."

As Sesshomaru acquiesced in agreement, Miroku looked thrilled.

"Can I be the referee for this? Someone has to make sure everything is fair."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru laughed. Sesshomaru turned to Miroku.

"Of course. We both know Inuyasha is not one to be trusted to fight fair."

Everyone then exploded in laughter, as Inuyasha turned crimson and spluttered at Sesshomaru about fair fights and what he planned on doing with a curious part of Sesshomaru's anatomy.

ooOOoo

At the end of dinner, Inuyasha kept a firm grip on Kagome's hand. Just touching her comforted him and he wanted to keep her near. Sesshomaru had earlier arranged private suites for Inuyasha and Miroku. Both of the guys needed to work things out and thought the ladies needed to be separated in order to be effective. As Sesshomaru pointed out to Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome were extremely close and protective of each other. In order to deal with one, they needed to be away from each other. Inuyasha just wasn't sure Kagome wouldn't get the wrong idea about going to a luxury suite.

After biding everyone goodnight and retrieving the car from the valet, Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Do you trust me?"

Kagome blinked for a moment. "Yes. Would I even be here if I didn't?"

Inuyasha didn't respond. Instead, he pulled off and headed for his destination. As they drove into the twilight, Kagome couldn't help but marvel again at the perfection of the car. She wished there was a way to bottle the smell of the leather, Inuyasha's cologne and the scent of Inuyasha himself that permeated the interior of the car. Kagome closed her eyes, inhaling the sexy odor, letting it wrap itself all around her.

When the car stopped, Kagome's eyes popped open in surprise. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she knew that they hadn't driven long enough to be back at the penthouse. Looking out the passenger window, Kagome was taken aback to see they were in front of the Four Seasons. Looking back at Inuyasha with the question in her eyes, Inuyasha simple commented.

"You said you trust me."

Kagome frowned but didn't reply. As the valet opened the door and helped her out, Kagome took in her surroundings. They were in the midst of the Ginza district and the night sky was beginning to light up as the twilight deepened. The hotel was opulent and Kagome was entranced. She was so engrossed that a deep voice whispering in her ear startled her.

"I take it by your wide-eyed silence that you approve." Inuyasha spoke with amusement in his voice.

Kagome looked at him, smiling. "It's wonderful. I've been by here but I've never been inside."

Inuyasha extended his arm, reminding Kagome of Miroku's earlier gesture.

"Shall we?"

Kagome laughed. "We shall, Sir. Lead the way."

Kagome was floored by the power Inuyasha commanded. Every step they took was greeted by "Good evening, Mr. Tashio." Everyone was practically bowing to him. Kagome frowned slightly at the treatment but Inuyasha took it in stride.

'_Well, I guess he has had centuries to get used to this kind of reverence.'_

Another surprise awaited Kagome when she her the concierge inform Inuyasha that their bags had already been taken to their suite. Kagome shot Inuyasha another look. He repeated his early statement.

"You said you trust me."

Kagome sighed. If she had known that trusting him was going to keep her in the dark, she thought, maybe she would have reconsidered. The curiosity was killing her but Kagome could see now that Inuyasha wasn't going to answer any questions until they went upstairs. She kept quiet in the elevator to the sixth floor while the bellboy and Inuyasha chatted about various topics during the quick trip.

Kagome continued her silence as the bellboy opened the door to their suite. This time her voice was stolen from her as she saw the view in front of her. The suite was spectacular but what had captured Kagome was the floor to ceiling wall of windows. Their room was a corner room and Kagome could see Ginza for miles. She could vaguely hear Inuyasha settling up with the bellboy but she was enraptured by the lighted city views. Everything looked so alive on the streets below. The nightlife was starting to wake up and she could see the crowds of Lolita girls and boys and the groups of teen girls still wearing their seifukas. As she people watched, Inuyasha interrupted Kagome's thoughts.

"I can remember when I first saw you dressed in your seifuka. I couldn't help but wonder where were the rest of your clothes."

Kagome smiled at the memory. She could recall getting many strange looks as they traveled the countryside about her dress.

"It's a wonder Kaede didn't try to purify me."

Inuyasha continued to watch the street below.

"She didn't have it in her heart. She kept seeing Kikyo in you."

At the mention of Kikyo's name, Kagome turned from the window. Suddenly, it felt as if her legs could no longer support her. Walking over to a chair, she quickly sat down. Inuyasha moved to sit across from her. For a long moment, silence filled the room. Finally, Kagome broke the tension filled air.

"What happened with you during that time? After I was gone?"

Inuyasha thought long and hard. There were so many things to tell Kagome. So much had happened and he knew that it would take more than just this one night to share it all. For now, the basics would have to do.

"After we finally made it back to the village, we told Kaede what happened. She was saddened, of course, but at the same time, she was glad at least you were alive in your time. She always said that the jewel had taken enough innocent lives. Physically, Miroku and Sango healed but I don't think Sango ever got over you being gone. She even named one of her daughters Kagome."

Kagome started. "I remember Sango telling me that she had a distant relative named Kagome. So the current Sango and Miroku are reincarnations of past Sango and Miroku?"

Inuyasha nodded. "It's a similar situation to what happened with you and Kikyo. Their souls eventually returned to the world. Miroku says he thinks it's because the kamis are finally granting them happiness for all they suffered in the past."

Allowing that thought to roll around in her head, Kagome could agree with Miroku. They all had been through so much and everyone finally deserved some happiness. Focusing on Inuyasha, she could see the hints of the years on his face. He no longer had the soft yet masculine face of his youth. He had more angles to his face and it was easy to see that he was now all male. Suddenly realizing that he hadn't answered her question, Kagome asked again.

"Now, what happened with YOU during that time?"

Inuyasha gave slight chuckle. "You caught that, eh?"

Kagome gave a playful glare. "Yes, I did."

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, for a few years I hung around to village some. It was hard to watch Sango and Miroku with their family but they would have been hurt if I had just disappeared so I stayed around. Miroku and I would go perform demon exorcisms in the area. Sango had given up slaying to be a mother but Kohaku stepped in and with training, became quite good. He and Rin eventually married and moved back to the area of the old slayer's village. I know Sesshomaru would go and check on them from time to time."

Inuyasha paused at this point in his story. He knew Kagome would have more questions but right now he just wanted to gloss over painful moments of the past. Taking a deep breath, he continued with the story.

"Well, Kaede died first. It was heartbreaking for the village and for all of us. She was buried beside Kikyo so I assume they are together now. That was around the time Shippo left. He said he didn't think he could handle watching the humans he had grown to love die one by one. The last I heard of him, Shippo had gone over to the mainland. It's been a long time since I've seen him. Miroku took over as the village priest. He and Sango's daughter Kagome was born with his spiritual powers and he trained her as a miko. The funny thing is Kagome was the last child. She was born one year to the day of Kaede's passing. We all wondered was she Kaede returned. She had so many of Kaede's ways."

Lost in his thoughts for a moment, Inuyasha remember the little dark haired girl with old lady ways. She would look at them with such hidden wisdom in her eyes and it seemed she always knew the right thing to say. Little Kagome had been such a wonderful choice to become the village priestess. Shaking his head to release the thoughts Inuyasha continued with his story.

"As you know, our time here eventually comes to an end. Sango passed after being ill for months with what we think of as pneumonia now. She was maybe in her late 60's but still it was hard to take. Miroku was destroyed by her death. He remained alive long enough to finish training Little Kagome and by the winter, he had gone on to the afterlife too. After they were gone, I couldn't stay in the village any more. It was so hard to keep watching life pass me by. Things had calmed down by then and most yokai had died out or learned to blend in with humans. I explored the countryside and just lived. I would check on the village every now and then but I stayed in the shadows. Then about two hundred fifty years ago, Sesshomaru found me."


	22. Chapter 22

This is an extremely heavy Inuyasha/Sesshomaru chapter. It's important to understand how the modern relationship between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was established. Thanks so much to Psyco-Chick for letting me bounce off of her and Much thanks to LuxKen for betaing this chapter and using her awesome Sesshomaru skills to help me wrangle in his character!

This takes place about 250 years after the defeat of Naraku. Owada-no-tomari is the name for Kobe, Japan during that time period. It is located on the southwesten coast of Japan. The sea is called the Inland Sea and it serves as a connection between the Sea of Japan and the Pacific Ocean. It has always been a main trade point between China and Japan.

* * *

Kagome sat quietly. She understood that the retelling of one's life could be a hard job. Her heart ached for the loss of Sango, Miroku and the others. More and more memories were flooding her brain and she could see their faces and hear their voices in her mind. Her heart ached even more for Inuyasha. She couldn't see how he could watch everyone be taken from him and still be sane. She wanted to get up and wrap herself around him and offer him some sort of comfort but instinctively, she realized this wasn't the time. Somehow she could sense that he really needed to get everything out.

ooOOoo

Inuyasha stood and returned to the wall of windows. Watching the city go by did little to distract from the pain that had crept into his heart. It had been centuries since he had told anyone the whole story. It was hard enough to repeat it now but he knew Kagome needed to know. Staring out into the night, he couldn't help but wonder how she would take the fact that there had been others.

He would be the first to admit that he had been lonely in the years before Sesshomaru found him. He had deliberately cut himself off from human closeness because it hurt too much to watch them age and die. He could now understand why Shippo left before he had to see everyone leave this earth. Inuyasha knew he should have done the same thing, but it was just too hard to leave the only reminders he had left of Kagome.

The encounters with others had been a vain attempt to stave off the all-consuming need for affection. Inuyasha had known deep down that the only one he could offer his love to was Kagome. The need for affection was the one thing he could not fight, not after spending time with Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kaede. They all provided affection to the little boy in Inuyasha and once they were gone, there was no one else. Encounters meant nothing. They were attempts at forgetting the loneliness, of forgetting the pain.

But he always found himself alone again.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He had survived all these years, waiting for Kagome. There was no losing courage now. Turning to face her, he began to tell her the rest of the story.

ooOOoo

When Sesshomaru finally found his brother, Inuyasha was in Owada-no-tomari. He couldn't help but wonder how he had ended up on the coast of Japan. Sesshomaru was impressed with the activity of what he had thought of as a little port village; it was quite the bustling small city. After spending so much time surrounded by demons in the western lands, being around so many humans aggravated him but rumors and his instincts had led him to this place to find Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru had to admit that finding Inuyasha wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. When his brother had first disappeared, he didn't concern himself. He figured the hanyou would eventually reappear. After all, Inuyasha had made it an annoying habit to appear and make a nuisance of himself. He understood the pain Inuyasha was going through with the loss of his humans because he felt it himself. Over the years, he had kept an eye on Rin. He watched her blossom from a bedraggled little girl into a beautiful woman and devoted wife and mother. She was a formidable companion to Kohaku and Sesshomaru had to admit, he was a good choice of husband for _his _Rin, even though he would deny it if ever asked.

He was by her side when Rin went into the netherworld. Upon his arrival to the small hut Rin and Kohaku called home, Sesshomaru could sense death was near. Upon finding Rin in the room alone, he held her in his arms, he told himself, to help her breath easier. He would never tell he just wanted to feel her closeness. In her dying breaths, she told him how she had always regarded him as her father and that she had been honored to be by his side. Sesshomaru found he could not reply to her statement. He simply squeezed her hand and for her, that was enough. Giving him a bright smile that reminded him of the little girl he bought back from Hell, Rin closed her eyes and breathed her last. Sesshomaru laid her gently on the futon. Gazing into her sweet face, he brushed the hair from her forehead and planted a gentle kiss there. Walking out of the room, he coolly gazed at the face of Kohaku. Without any hint of emotion, Sesshomaru made the pronouncement.

"She is gone."

He then turned on his heel and walked out of the hut, into the night. He never looked back.

It was another ten years after Rin's death before he began to seek out Inuyasha. With the sweeping changes taking place in Japan, ruling the Western Lands occupied a great deal of his time. After the passing of over two hundred years and the failure of his messengers, Sesshomaru decided to undertake the search for his brother_**. **_With the amount of time that passed since their last meeting, he was curious to see how time had treated Inuyasha_**.**_

"_Maybe he has matured into something worthy of having father's blood in his veins."_

The messengers he sent out returned with no news and weary of their incompetence he decided to handle the search himself. He felt it was time for Inuyasha to learn the ways of the inu-youkai. After the defeat of Naraku, Inuyasha had unknowingly become well respected amongst nobles in the youkai community. Such a feat was rare for hanyou. Refusing to divulge his plans to his advisors, Sesshomaru set out to retrieve his brother. Heading to the little village where he'd last seen him, Sesshomaru wasn't necessarily surprised that he was not there. What did surprise him, however, was the fact no one in the village knew him. He realized that Inuyasha left the region after his human companions had died.

Having nothing else to go on but his own youkai senses and intuitions, he set off, crisscrossing Japan on a years-long, sometimes vain attempt to find his last living relative. Upon arriving at the southwestern coast, he could only hope his search was finally over.

He had learned Inuyasha lived in a small hut in a tiny fishing village. As Sesshomaru traveled and the city fell away, he could begin to appreciate the beauty of the coastal area, seeing its allure: the sea was a beautiful sight. He took a deep breath and took in the briny smell of the sea, allowing himself to relax for the first time in a long time.

After an hour of travel, Sesshomaru found himself at a tiny village. Stopping at the first hut, he encountered an old man repairing fishing nets. The man looked up at Sesshomaru, taking in his appearance and lingering on his hair and eyes.

"You related to that boy that lives out by the way? You have the same hair and eyes."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. The lack of manners slightly rankled but he learned not to expect much from most humans.

"Yes. That…boy… is my brother"

The old man pointed to a path leading past the main group of huts.

"Follow that path. He'll be at home. He always is this time of evening."

The man then looked back down at his fishing net, intent on his job. Sesshomaru bristled at the idea of being dismissed by this lowly creature, but moved on in the direction the old man had given him. He noted as he moved out of the village that the smell of the sea became stronger. The path was covered with white shells that crunched at every footstep. After walking for a few minutes, he could see the roof of a hut on the horizon. The breeze smelled strongly of the sea and of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha heard footsteps on the path. He knew that it had to be someone that was a stranger to the village; most of the villagers didn't disturb him in the evenings. He had grown to enjoy the quiet of the evenings by the sea, just listening to the sound of the tide, finding himself at peace for the first time in years. He wasn't sure how long he would stay here, but for the moment, it seemed to be the best place for him. As the wind shifted direction, he was shocked by the scent that carried to his sensitive nose. He would know that scent anywhere, but it had been hundreds of years since he had smelled it. Frowning, he stepped out of the hut.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru reached the front of the hut, casting an assessing look at the man that stood before him. He was surprised to see how much his brother had changed over the years. He had grown slightly taller but still retained his slim, muscular form. He now wore his hair pulled up in a queue, which instantly reminded Sesshomaru of their father.

"I've been looking for you for a long time, little brother."

Inuyasha gave a snort. "Why would you do that? You weren't ever overly concerned before."

Sesshomaru nodded solemnly. "I know, but let's just say things have changed."

Giving his brother the once over, Inuyasha sighed. "I guess you might as well come in. There's nowhere in the village for you to stay."

He didn't wait for Sesshomaru to answer, turning and going back into his hut. Sesshomaru stood for a moment before following. Removing his shoes at the door, he took in Inuyasha's home. The first thing that struck him was how neat the little hut was. A fire was blazing against the cooling evening air. The smell of roasting fish filled the air and he watched as Inuyasha put on a pot of water for tea. Taking a seat across the fire, he simply watched silently as his brother finished preparing a simple meal of grilled fish and rice. To his surprise, Inuyasha offered him a plate of fish and rice along with the tea. He accepted, silently but graciously, uncharacteristically touched by the hospitality. Maybe his quest to find Inuyasha and bring him home wouldn't be in vain.

The silence continued as the two brothers ate dinner. Once completed, Inuyasha took the bowls and walked down to the beach; after a moment's hesitation, Sesshomaru decided to join him. As Inuyasha washed the bowls in the sea, Sesshomaru took in the full sight of the ocean. The massive expanse of water was awe-inspiring, even to the jaded demon.

"It is a beautiful place."

Inuyasha looked out at the horizon. "Yeah, it is. It's peaceful."

Sesshomaru looked down at the kneeling form of his bother. "Is that why you left your forest? Looking for peace?"

Inuyasha's face became thoughtful.

"Call it what you want. I think I was looking for a way to end the pain. I'll even admit to running from the hurt."

Sesshomaru was taken aback at Inuyasha's honesty. Continuing to watch the sea, he thought about what Inuyasha said, knowing his brother had never been one for voicing his feelings. He knew that the passage of time had probably been hard on the hanyou, but he needed to gauge just how much things had changed with him.

He didn't know what happened all those years ago when Naraku finally met his end. The only thing Sesshomaru was certain of was the fact that the jewel was gone and the miko had vanished without a trace. The few times he had visited the human village Inuyasha called home, no one spoke of what became of her and his sensitive demon senses could detect sadness in the aura of the hanyou.

He somewhat belatedly realized that the conversation he was trying to engage in now with Inuyasha was one that probably should have happened hundreds of years ago. He had to admit to himself that he avoided seeing Inuyasha because it reminded him of what he had also lost.

"Well, Inuyasha, since this seems to be the night for confessions, I need to make mine. You were not alone in running from things."

Inuyasha sighed. "Rin?"

Sesshomaru gave a barely perceptible chuckle. "Perceptive. As she got older, I started to avoid her. I knew what was coming, yet I was powerless to stop it."

Collecting the dishes from the ocean's edge, Inuyasha stood. Staring at his brother for a moment, he finally spoke.

"It took awhile, but I finally understood I had a lesson to learn. There was a reason Kagome, Sango and Miroku came into my life. I had to learn to trust again. I had to learn to believe in something bigger than me." He paused, his eyes glazing over as his turned away. "Now, I'm learning how to have faith"

Sesshomaru stood silent. He couldn't help but wonder who had taken his impetuous little brother and replaced him with this _man_ that stood in front of him.

'_He is so much like Father.'_

As cool salt-laden breeze tore at both demons' hair, Inuyasha started moving back towards the hut.

"Come on inside. I'm sure you didn't come all this way to find out my philosophy on life."

Returning the hut, Inuyasha straightened up and began night preparations. Looking around the small hut, Sesshomaru noticed Tetsusaiga in the corner. Realizing he still wore his own swords, he took them off and placed them next to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha eyebrows went up but he didn't comment. Once he was satisfied the hut was secure for the night, he sat across the fire from Sesshomaru. With no preamble, he got straight to the point.

"Why are you here, Sesshomaru?"

This time Sesshomaru actually smiled. That was more of the Inuyasha that he was familiar with, abrupt and straight to the point.

"I have a proposal for you. I wish for you to return with me to my home."

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru as if he had grown an extra head. Out of all the possible reasons he had played in his mind for his brother's sudden visit, this was the one scenario that never came to mind.

"Are you serious? Come and live with you? Why would I do something like that?"

Picking his words carefully, Sesshomaru began to explain.

"Japan is changing at a rapid pace. You know as well as I do, youkai are either dying or learning to exist beside humans. I refuse to give up my position of power in this world, but I think it's time to become a part of it."

Inuyasha knew this was true. As he traveled over Japan, his encounters with yokai were few and far between. Granted, he wondered how this changing world would fit in with what Midoriko had told him about his future with Kagome. Still, this was Sesshomaru. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if he had an ulterior motive for this proposal.

Sesshomaru knew his past history with Inuyasha played a big role in his doubt of him, but he was also not the same demon he had been back then. The years with Rin had slowly changed him. Even after she was married to Kohaku, he still felt it was his responsibility to take care of Rin. When he was younger, he struggled to understand what his father saw in humans, but being with Rin for all of those years had softened his heart. She gave him unconditional love and expected nothing in return. With her death, he finally realized what his father was trying to instill in him: without compassion, without heart, even the most powerful demon is little more than a monster.

He realized it was going to hard to convince Inuyasha that he had learned his own lessons, but he was going to try.

"Things have changed for me, Inuyasha. You have learned your lessons. I have learned my own. Maybe that was the reason for us to spend these years apart. We both had some growing to do."

The fire cracked in the hut, breaking the silence between the two brothers. Inuyasha thought long and hard about what Sesshomaru had said and what he was proposing. Growing up, the only thing he had desired was a family. He had held out hope with Kikyou and later with Kagome, only to be crushed both times. Would this be a chance to actually build a family relationship with the one person who shared the same blood?

Shaking his head, he stood up. Going to a chest against the wall, he pulled out two futons and blankets. Tossing a futon and blanket to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha began to unroll his own.

"I would suggest staying near the fire. It gets a little chilly at night."

Sesshomaru prepared his own place for the night. He then watched as Inuyasha banked the fire, dimming the glow in the room. Lying back on the futon, he stared at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the sea. They had lain quietly for over an hour, when Inuyasha interrupted his thoughts.

"Allow me some time to consider. I really need to think things through."

Sesshomaru was inwardly pleased at this response. At least, Inuyasha hadn't come right out and said no.

"I'd expect nothing less, little brother."

With a grunt, Inuyasha rolled over and pulled his blanket up. Soon the hut was quiet, filled only with the sounds of the sea.


	23. Chapter 23

It was harder to say which of the brothers was more surprised by Sesshomaru's continued presence. Inuyasha went on with his daily routine of going out with the village fishermen during the day, leaving Sesshomaru to his own devices. Evenings were spent sharing a meal, discussing everything and nothing. So many unasked questions hung heavy between them, neither willing to deal with any of the underlying emotions. Inuyasha, in his own brash way, denied feeling anything. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, simply buried his under a layer of ice. They were civil with one another, but they were a long way from truly being brothers.

On the fourth morning of Sesshomaru's stay, Inuyasha didn't go out with the boats. Instead, Sesshomaru found him sitting on the shore, watching the sky change colors with the dawn. For a long period of time, there was only stillness, broken only by the sounds of the waves and the call of the gulls. Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence by asking the question he had been longing to find out the answer to.

"What happened with you and Rin? We all assumed you would come back for her once she had become an adult."

Sesshomaru sat on the sand next to his brother, allowing his gaze to be captured by the sea**. **Another long moment of silence passed between them. Inuyasha was beginning to think he had only imagined asking the question. He was, however, rewarded for not pestering his brother by a surprising answer.

"I chose position and power."

Inuyasha could only turn and stare at his brother. At times like this, it was hard for him to completely understand Sesshomaru's devotion to duty. He could respect the choice Sesshomaru made – it had to be a hard one – but how did he go on living knowing there is no turning back from his decision?

"Do you regret it?"

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes towards his brother, but never responded. Inuyasha caught a brief glimpse of something lingering in his gaze, sorrow perhaps, but it was gone so quickly, he wasn't completely sure he hadn't imagined it**. **He knew that he wouldn't get anything further from Sesshomaru, not that he had really expected an answer.

Sighing, Inuyasha wasn't surprised to hear his stomach rumble. He hadn't eaten before coming to the beach. He was overwhelmed with his memories of the past and current decisions and just needed to go somewhere to think in peace. Standing up, he brushed the sand off of his hakama and extended his hand to Sesshomaru, who was still sitting.

Sesshomaru stared at the hand, his impassive face never betraying his surprise at this simple gesture. He couldn't help but wonder if they had actually reached the point in their relationship to even offer assistance to each other. When fighting Naraku, helping each other out was done out of necessity, not of familial bond. Now, with the passing of centuries, they had no one but each other. Had both of them changed enough to recognize it would take both of them, assisting each other, to survive?

His thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha's irritated huff

"Are you coming or not? I'm starving."

Sesshomaru chuckled at his little brother's impatience and took his hand. Standing, their eyes met, and a flash of understanding passed between them. They hadn't forgotten the mistakes of their shared past, but both began to see the possibilities of forging a new chapter in the shared future.

Walking side by side, they returned to the hut. Neither spoke again until breakfast was prepared. While they were eating, Sesshomaru determined he had a question of his own for Inuyasha.

On the day of Naraku's demise, your miko and the jewel vanished. Why was that so?"

Inuyasha looked sharply at his brother. He knew that he was giving off waves of sadness as he thought of Kagome. For so many years, he had put her out of his mind. It had to be that way – it was the only way he could survive and keep his sanity intact. There were times when he couldn't recall her face or the sound of her voice. But when he would sleep and dream of her, he could see her so clearly, feel her touch and be overjoyed at the laughter in her voice. Those were the dreams that drove him to the sea. He had to find somewhere that wouldn't remind him of her. For a moment, he thought about ignoring the question. Sighing, he knew _not_ telling wouldn't change what had happened and if they were truly on a new path, Sesshomaru had the right to know what had happened with their mutual enemy. Without preamble, he began talking.

"We followed Naraku's trail up into the Northern Mountains…"

Sesshomaru had never heard him talk so detached about a subject before. Even without any emotion from Inuyasha, he could see how hard the retelling of this story was. He was impressed with the miko's bravery and her willingness to sacrifice herself for the others. Very few humans made any type of impression on him. In fact, the only ones he had met that had his grudging respect were those friends of Inuyasha. He was stunned, however, as Inuyasha relayed the story of his meeting with Midoriko and the wish he made on the jewel.

"Are you telling me your miko is going to be alive in the future?"

Inuyasha nodded. He knew sooner or later Sesshomaru would have to be told about Kagome's time traveling. As he related the story of the Bone Eater's Well and how they used it to travel across time, he realized how crazy the whole story sounded. If this were anyone else, he wouldn't have breathed a word of the girl from the future.

Sesshomaru found himself captivated with the story. He was further awed with the nobility in Inuyasha's choice. It would have been easy for him to make so many other wishes on that jewel, but the idea of giving the one he loved her life back – with no attachments– he found heart rendering. Even in his letting Rin go, he never was completely out of her life. He silently marveled at the sacrifice of his brother, and his hope to live long enough to be reunited with his miko.

Inuyasha felt drained at the end of his story. He wasn't sure how Sesshomaru had taken the tale, his impassive façade, as ever, giving away nothing. He hadn't discussed any of this with anyone since Miroku's death, in fact…

_Inuyasha could smell the sickness that surrounded Miroku. He knew his friend wouldn't be long for this world. The children had left the hut, allowing them privacy to talk._

_Miroku was insistent with Inuyasha. "Promise me, old friend, that you will not give up."_

_Inuyasha sighed. It was hard enough to watch the last of his loved ones die without being pressed about other matters. Sitting with his back against the wall, he watched over his friend, keeping vigil._

"_I can't promise that, Miroku."_

_Miroku struggled to sit up. Inuyasha quickly went to him and helped him up. Miroku could only stare for a moment at his closest friend, seemingly untouched by time. His face, although it had lost some of the boyishness, was still young. His hair and body also retained their youthfulness. Miroku's hair had long gone gray, but his blue eyes had lost none of their devilish gleam. Focusing his steely gaze on Inuyasha, he reiterated his statement._

"_Promise me, Inuyasha, you will be there for Kagome when the time comes."_

_Inuyasha shook his head. "Stubborn old fool…I promise, okay? Now will you lay back and rest before one of your girls comes back and beans me for helping you sit up?"_

_Miroku smiled and lay back down. He was glad to get the promise out of Inuyasha. He knew that would keep his friend honor bound, well aware Inuyasha would never go back on his word. Miroku understood that his time was short and he wanted to find some way to bolster his dear friend for the lonely years ahead._

"_Who knows? Maybe the kamis will allow us all the come back. Sango and I can finally get a chance to see this magical world of Kagome's."_

_Inuyasha had to smile at Miroku's optimism. "From your lips to the kamis' ears, my friend."_

Inuyasha didn't realize until later what Miroku had done, but he kept his promise. He _hadn't_ given up, but it was hard sometimes. He was so lost in his own thoughts that Sesshomaru actually punched him. The blow was enough to get his attention, but not truly cause any pain.

"Hey! Why did you hit me?" Inuyasha bellowed, rubbing his head.

"I needed your attention. Calling your name didn't work," Sesshomaru coolly replied. He couldn't contain the small smile as Inuyasha scowled and gave a pout.

"Well you have it now. What did you want?"

Looking thoughtfully at his little brother for a moment, he repeated himself.

"I asked the same question you asked of me. Do you regret it?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment.

"Never. If there is even a possibility that we can be together again, I want that chance."

He paused, running his fingers through his hair. In a quieter voice, he resumed.

"But even if we can't be together, I want to at least see her have a chance to be happy."

ooOOoo

The dawn found Inuyasha sitting back at the shore. He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't stay here forever and it was time for him to make a decision. For so long, he had been hiding from the world. By keeping his contact with humans minimal, he reduced the risk of being hurt by the loss of another friend. He knew Kagome would not be happy with him living this way. She always stressed how important family and friends were to their lives.

She had been the one pushing him to try to become closer to Sesshomaru. It was hard to make her understand that it's hard to feel a family bond with someone who has tried to kill him for the majority of his life. But after Naraku's death, he could sense a shift in their relationship. It was tense but respectful.

Sesshomaru's appearance at the fishing village surprised Inuyasha. The idea that his brother would actually seek him out was a stunning revelation. The fact that he wanted Inuyasha to come live with him was an even bigger shock. It was hard for Inuyasha to deny he was lonely. True, his heart was safe but he was alone. Kagome would tell him to give Sesshomaru a chance. After all this time, he finally had a chance to be part of a family again. Standing up, Inuyasha dusted the sand off his pants and took a deep breath of the sea air. As much as he loved the shore and the peace it bought him, it was time to tell Sesshomaru he was coming home.

ooOOoo

The next morning, Inuyasha rose at dawn and began packing. Sesshomaru watched in silence as he gathered his meager possessions. His old fire rat robes, a set of beads from Miroku, a gold locket, and Tessaiga were the only things that really mattered. Everything else was left behind. Mentally, he reminded himself to stop by the old fisherman's hut and tell him to get whatever he needed from the things left behind.

Standing upright, Inuyasha took one last look around the hut by the sea. It had served its purpose for time he needed it. It was time to move on and begin another chapter in his life. Even though he didn't know what was going to happen, he knew this would get him one step closer to being reunited with Kagome.

Sesshomaru moved closer and laid his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Shall we leave?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah."

He turned and walked out the hut, never looking back on what was, his sights set firmly in the future.


	24. Chapter 24

Sitting back against the leather couch, Kagome was stunned into silence as she listened to Inuyasha recall the past five hundred years of his life. The story had been beautiful but she could feel the sadness that laced even the good times. Guilt tore through her for the suffering he had endured on her behalf. He had knowingly decided her life meant more than anything, even his own heart.

She could understand why the wish was made the way it had been. To be a truly unselfish wish, he had to let her go. One by one, he had lost everyone: Sango, Kaede and Miroku to time and Shippou to his own survivor's guilt. He had wandered alone, friendless for another two hundred fifty years until Sesshomaru had found him. She could feel her thoughts racing, continuously coming back to the same point.

_"How could he even bear it?"_

She recalled his promise at Miroku's deathbed and to see the conviction of keeping his word to a dying friend nearly brought Kagome to tears. He had to be strong during what had to be a lonely frightening period of his life. It was probably something he had not experienced since his mother died and he met their intrepid gang. Kagome had become so lost in her thoughts that she did not realize Inuyasha had stopped talking and was watching her with concerned eyes.

"Kagome?"

Startled, Kagome blinked. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to absorb everything you told me." Taking a deep breath, she plunged in.

"How did you do it? I mean, where did you find the will to not give up."

Crossing the room, Inuyasha sat on the couch next to her. She could tell he was deep in thought. After a few moments of contemplation, he finally answered.

"At first, it was because of Midoriko. I believed in her promise. I held on to it for a long time. When I felt ready to give up, there was Miroku. I couldn't break the vow I made to him on his deathbed. By the time Sesshomaru came along, I was ready to be a part of the world again. Living in the royal court was different from running around in the wild but it gave me something else to focus on instead of just missing you."

Pausing, he took a deep breath and a blush slightly colored his cheeks.

"After moving to the royal court, there were others along the way that provided comfort and strength."

Missing the implication of his last statement, Kagome took his hand.

"I hate that you had to endure all of that. Especially for my sake."

Inuyasha smiled. "I told you that it was my choice. It's a decision I would make again in a heartbeat."

Pulling her close, he relaxed against the couch cushions. Inhaling deeply, he felt a calm overtake him.

"You deserved to have your life. A chance to be Kagome. Not a reincarnation, not a keeper of the jewel. Just an ordinary girl who went to school and hung out with her friends. The only care you needed to have was about your grades."

Leaning a little out of his embrace, Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Inuyasha blushed and hugged her closer. They sat in comfortable silence for a long while. The quiet was broken by Kagome's jaw-cracking yawn. Inuyasha looked over her head at the clock and was shocked. It was 2 a.m. They had checked in the hotel at 7:30 and the night had totally slipped away from them. Before she could protest, Kagome found herself being bundled off to bed. There were other questions brimming in her mind but Inuyasha refused to discuss anything else.

"Sleep. There will be plenty of time tomorrow for questions but you've had a long day. I should have stopped sooner."

As she gave in the lure of sleep, Kagome realized Inuyasha said something important that totally slipped by her. However, she couldn't pull herself out of the sleepy fog to get coherent thoughts. Instead, she drifted off, chasing the errant thought in her mind.

ooOOoo

The smell of food pulled Kagome from her deep sleep. Stretching and yawning, she was disappointed to discover Inuyasha wasn't beside her. She could vaguely remember curling up beside him at some point, drawn to his warmth. Sitting up, she was surprised to see a pair of dark jeans and a yellow tee waiting for her. The food was really calling to her rumbling stomach so Kagome decided a quick shower was in order then eating.

After dressing, she allowed the smell of food to be her guide. Entering the living area of the suite, she was surprised to see the table setup for four. Noticing her confused look, Inuyasha answered her unspoken question.

"Sango and Miroku should be here any minute. I ordered enough lunch for everyone."

Kagome's frown deepened.

"Lunch?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Yes, sleepyhead, lunch. It's 12:30 in the afternoon. You slept the morning away but apparently you needed it."

Before a snappy retort could leave Kagome's mouth, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kagome was thrilled to see her friend smiling. She could see the contentment all over Sango's face. She could only smirk at Miroku's satisfied grin. Evidently, things were progressing well with the two of them. Sitting down, everyone was bubbling over with peace and happiness. The suite was soon filled with laughing and talking yet Kagome could not shake the feeling she had missed something in her talk with Inuyasha last night.

After eating, the women decided to hit the pool area while the guys took care of business obligations. Once in the sunshine, Kagome could feel herself become languid from the combination of heat and food. Sango, however, was brimming with questions. Sighing Kagome gave up on the idea of a quiet sunbath and instead gave her friend a condensed version of Inuyasha's story. Sango was mesmerized into silence by the tale and as Kagome finished, she became thoughtful. Seeing the look on her face, Kagome finally asked what was going on.

"Spill, Sango. What are you thinking?"

Frowning slightly, Sango looked seriously at her friend.

"Did you ask about any women?"

Kagome blinked. "Women?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Ka-go-me, it's been five hundred years. Do you really think he's a virgin?"

When there was no respond, Sango kept going.

"Think about it. He has a playboy reputation and he is rich and gorgeous! You really can't believe women haven't been throwing themselves at him for centuries? I mean, he was in the royal court during the time of concubines!"

Kagome stared unseeingly at the sparkling pool. She knew that it was unrealistic to expect Inuyasha to remain chaste for her over such a long period. The bigger question in her mind was who the women were. She couldn't help but wonder if they had been human or demon. Where there really a lot of them or was the playboy reputation just a media myth? Unbidden, an even bigger question popped into her head. Turning to Sango, she couldn't help the sudden catch in her voice.

"Do you think he loved any of them?"

Sango gave her friend a gentle smile. "Sweetie, the only one who can answer that question is Inuyasha."

ooOOoo

After completing an internet conference, Miroku and Inuyasha sat back and sighed with relief. A major deal had been completed which meant a great deal of money to the firm but all Inuyasha could think about was Kagome. Miroku could see the pensive look on his face and decided to investigate.

"How did last night go with Kagome?"

Inuyasha gave a mirthless chuckle. "I think it went fine but I wound up glossing over a few things."

Raising his eyebrow, Miroku gave a classic smirk. "Oh, really?"

Trying to ignore the lecherous countance of his friend, Inuyasha stood and fixed himself a glass of water from the bar.

"Well, not so much glossed over than fail to mention. I really didn't discuss the royal court with her."

Miroku's eyes widened. "I can see her not understanding all of that." A frown began to mar his brow. "You don't really think she expects you to have been celibate for that long?"

Inuyasha drained the glass and began pacing. "I don't know what she thinks, honestly. All she was worried about was me. I don't really think she caught on to the fact that I really didn't mention anything about that time. But I know it won't stay that way forever."

Watching his friend pace back and forth, Miroku tried to think of words that would ease some of Inuyasha's misgivings.

"You have to remember Kagome is a modern woman. I'm sure she wouldn't hold it against you to know there had been others before, especially with the amount of time that has passed."

Inuyasha stopped his pacing. "I hear you, Miroku, but how do you think she'll feel when she finds out I was almost forced into an arranged marriage?"

Sighing, Miroku went to stand in front of his friend. Grasping Inuyasha's shoulders, he tried to offer comfort.

"That was over a hundred years ago."

Staring into Miroku's deep blue eyes, Inuyasha knew his face only showed the worry that had suddenly infiltrated his soul.

"I know, but how do you think Kagome will react when she finds it was with Chikako?"


	25. Chapter 25

"You wished to see me, my Lord?" Chikako entered the room, bowing demurely. Looking over the submissive figure of the seer, with a wave of his hand, Sesshomaru beckoned her closer. Closing the door behind her, she entered the quiet sterile environs and stood before his desk, waiting for the reasons behind her summons. Sesshomaru added his signature to the papers in front of him and turned his attention to Chikako.

"My brother has begun to share his past with his miko. She is still having trouble regaining access to the key to her power."

A faint smile graced Chikako's face.

"The miko has nothing to fear from me. Lord Inuyasha made his feelings and his choice abundantly clear centuries ago."

Sesshomaru watched her, his face void of any expression. He did not trust Chikako after her failed attempt to become a Lady of the West. Inuyasha had been the only reason he had not killed her on the spot one hundred and fifty years ago after discovering the sorcery she attempted. Unfortunately, she was the only seer that was capable of assisting Kagome in unlocking the seal on her memories and her powers. He could sense her defiance behind the demure façade she presented.

"You are needed to hasten this process. Do not make me regret my decision have you here. My brother will not be able to plead for mercy on your behalf this time."

Chikako's eyes hardened into amethyst drops. Stiffly, she bowed.

"Yes, my Lord. I will report to Lord Inuyasha as quickly as possible."

Sesshomaru nodded and returned his attention to his work. Summarily dismissed, Chikako left the elder demon's office.

ooOOoo

Kagome and Sango returned from the pool with Kagome feeling emotionally drained. She and Sango had talked about all the possibilities and come to the same conclusion. It was unfair for her to expect Inuyasha to be a saint for five hundred years. He deserved some happiness after the hard life he suffered through and who was she to begrudge him that right. It wasn't as if she had even known about him or spent her time in a nunnery. She had dated, she had once thought she loved someone and generally lived her life. He had been entitled to have a life too. At the same time, though, she couldn't help but wonder about the other women. The guilt she felt because of Inuyasha's suffering combined with the jealousy that was slowly weaving through her heart left her feeling unbalanced. She knew if Yuji attempted to attack her now, she wouldn't have the strength to fight him off. She knew the only way to deal with this was to face facts and talk with Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango stayed a while longer and the four friends talked and made evening plans. When they finally left, an uncomfortable silence filled the air. They could only stare at each other from across the room, unable to say anything. Finally, Kagome had enough and she was the first to cross the ravine.

"I have to admit, at first, it really bothered me."

Inuyasha gazed into Kagome's eyes, confusion and guilt on his face. "What did?"

Sighing, Kagome leaned back into her chair. "The idea of you and other women."

Inuyasha's face saddened and he looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry."

Kagome moved to the couch where Inuyasha was sitting and took his hands. "Don't be. I know you were lonely and I know you gave up so much to give me a chance to have life. Who am I to be angry because you found comfort where you could? I wouldn't have ever wanted you to be alone, not for all those years."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. "I thought you would have hated me. I thought I was weak because I missed you. I never loved anyone but you and I never will."

"I could never hate you." Kagome relaxed into his embrace. She suddenly felt strange and lightheaded as a rapid tingle went through her body. She could actually feel her energy levels rising within her body and gasped at the surprising rush of power.

Jumping at the crackle of electricity that sparked from Kagome, Inuyasha pulled back. "What's wrong? It felt like you had a power surge."

Kagome was still startled. "I think I did. It was just like a wave went through me."

Inuyasha paled. "Let me call Sesshomaru."

Kagome sat on the couch, trying to figure out what happened as Inuyasha spoke with Sesshomaru. She could feel power running through her veins but at the same time, it felt as if something was holding back. She could mentally push it but it would reach a certain point and go no further.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and turned to Kagome.

"Chikako is supposed to be on her way here but Sesshomaru is calling her to meet us at her house. Call Sango and Miroku while I call and have the car bought around."

Picking up her phone off the coffee table, Kagome was confused. "What's going on? What's happening to me?"

With a serious expression, Inuyasha gave a brief explanation. "I think your powers are trying to fully come up. Sesshomaru agrees with me but this hotel is not the place to test that theory."

Kagome's eyes widened and she couldn't stop the trembling as she dialed Sango's phone. A brief explanation was given to Sango and Miroku and they all met quickly in the lobby. Kagome soon found herself being whisked out into the Tokyo evening, headed to Chikako's home.

ooOOoo

Thirty minutes later, everyone arrived at Chikako's home, including Sesshomaru. The seer had begun to set up for another trance session as everyone came into the room. Giving everyone a slight bow, she indicated where he or she needed to sit in a circular pattern with Kagome sitting in the middle. Once everyone settled, Chikako began to explain.

"I agree with my lords about your powers coming forth but there is something blocking them. Only you can remove the block. The best way to do that is by entering your subconscious and facing whatever is there."

Miroku interrupted. "What purpose do we serve, Chikako-sama?"

Looking over the group, she replied. "Sango-sama is her best friend. She is her earthly link. You have spiritual powers. You are her spiritual link. Lord Sesshomaru's demonic aura is enough to shield us and offer strength." Chikako turned her gaze to Inuyasha. "And you, Lord Inuyasha, are her heart, even though she may not realize it just yet. Without you, she will not be able to come back."

Everyone stared as Inuyasha and Kagome only saw each other. They both blushed and turned away. Chikako completed her preparations and gave Kagome the chawan. Holding the warm vessel in her hands, Kagome took a last glance at those surrounding her. The tension coming from everyone was palpable. Taking a deep breath, she drank the liquid, her mouth filling with the familiar taste. She could feel the descent into unconsciousness as it flowing into her body. The last thing she saw before being overcome were Inuyasha's eyes. She could see the worry in them but she could also see the love. As she slipped away, a thought played in her head.

"_How do I know it's ME he really loves?"_

ooOOoo

When she opened her eyes again, Kagome discovered she was in a white room. Looking around, she saw Chikako. There was no door or windows, nothing to indicate an exit from the room.

"Where are we?"

Chikako lightly shrugged. "I don't know. Your subconscious chose this place."

Walking around the room, Kagome frowned as she felt along the walls. She turned back to Chikako, anger beginning to creep into her voice.

"Do you know what it takes to get out of this room?"

Chikako again shrugged. "You are the key to leaving this room. You have to open the door. I can guide you but only you have the power to open it."

Continuing her walk around the room, Kagome watched Chikako warily.

"I can understand why I'm here, but why are you here?"

Ignoring the question, Chikako posed one of her own. "Do you understand what you feel for Lord Inuyasha?"

Still touching the bare walls, Kagome thought about her feelings. She had never confessed more than attraction to anyone but Sango. It was too soon for anything else to be present or so Kagome thought.

"I'm attracted to him. I can feel…there is a connection between us. I feel it when we are near each other."

Chikako nodded an approving look on her face.

"Are you saying Kagome-sama, you can sense the feelings he has for you?"

Sighing, Kagome looked down at the white floor, her voice barely audible. "He says he loves me."

"Yet you don't believe him?" Kagome could hear the surprise in Chikako's voice. She looked up to see Chikako staring at her from across the room, incredulity across her beautiful face. Meeting Chikako's pointed gaze, Kagome offered the explanation she had been telling herself.

"I think he has me confused with the Kagome he sent away all those centuries ago. He was holding on to an ideal, a fantasy."

Chikako could see the uncertainty in Kagome's eyes. Deciding on a different tact, she posed another question.

"What of the jealousy I sense from you? I can tell it bothers you that there have been others in his life."

Chikako could feel the young miko's aura flare and she contained a smile. A long moment passed before Kagome spoke again.

"He deserved to have some companionship. Five hundred years is a long time to be alone. It's insane of me to expect him to be celibate."

Nodding, Chikako remained stationary while Kagome continued to pace around the room. "It sounds like you care for Lord Inuyasha."

Not looking at the seer, Kagome answered. "I don't know how I feel. I can't love him; it's too soon to have those type of feelings. I shouldn't be _feeling_ at all."

Chikako began to mirror Kagome's walk around the room. "Yet, you still feel jealous."

Kagome frowned. "Wouldn't you wonder about who he had been with? Did he love them? Was there something more than just sex? What if he could have truly been happy with someone else and he gave it up to wait on a possibility?"

"So you feel guilty also?"

Now fully angry, Kagome turned to Chikako. "Yes, I feel guilty. He has spent the last five hundred years waiting on me! Who am I? I don't have any right to be jealous but I can't help it. I just wish…"

Covering her mouth with her hands, Kagome turned and created distance between herself and the seer. She hated that she allowed herself to be overcome like that. Hoping to deflect some of the emotion away from her, Kagome began to question Chikako.

"Why do you care how I feel about Inuyasha?"

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Chikako replied. "At one time, I wanted to be more to Lord Inuyasha."

Her eyes widened and Kagome was in shock. "More? What do you mean more?"

Chikako crossed the room and stood close to Kagome. "I wanted to make him forget you and want me! He wanted you, this ungrateful, selfish child standing before me. Nothing I did could make him change his mind, not even my magic."

Kagome had thought it wouldn't be possible to feel even more stunned than she already was, but the last admission by Chikako proved her wrong.

"You…you tried to TRICK Inuyasha into being with you? How could you?"

Her normally composed façade cracked, showing a swirl of emotions. Angrily, she bit out her answer. "Unlike you, I never doubted my feelings for him. I KNEW I loved him. When Lord Sesshomaru found out about my spell, he was going to kill me for attempting to harm a Lord of the West. Lord Inuyasha begged him for mercy, mercy for me, despite what I had done! Yet you doubt his words to you. You don't deserve him!"

Chikako came close to Kagome, her hair moving by an invisible wind. "It's time, Kagome, for you to see everything. You saw your death but did you even pay attention to the life you once had? There is no way you would doubt what you feel if you had. There would be no way you'd doubt what Inuyasha says or how he feels if you had."

Kagome took a step back, suddenly frightened of the seer. Chikako grabbed her wrist and placed her free hand on Kagome's head. Chikako began to speak in a low and calm voice.

"It is time for you to remove this final barrier from your heart and let everything out. "

Kagome struggled but felt herself weaken and the walls of the room abruptly went black.


	26. Chapter 26

So many memories forced their way through Kagome's mind. Memories of times forgotten came crashing through, pushing Kagome to her knees. Repeatedly, she saw moments where Inuyasha saved her or protected her. As the march through time continued, she could no longer question his devotion to her. She could no longer ignore what she was now remembering.

Kagome could see all the times Inuyasha had saved her. She saw the times he sent her back home, intent on protecting her, even against her will. He was always there, by her side, defending her as they fought in battle. However, for the first time, things were different. She was now remembering the times SHE stood for him.

She saw herself yelling at Sesshomaru in the tomb of his and Inuyasha's father, appalled at the idea of Inuyasha's own brother would try to hurt him. Even then, she encouraged Inuyasha, wanting him to have what was rightfully his…

She remembered walking up to a demon-crazed Inuyasha, the blood of an evil demon dripping from his claws. He had killed without mercy yet she was unafraid. All she saw was Inuyasha, not the killing machine they now knew he could become…

She could only watch as Kikyou dragged Inuyasha to hell. Anger burned through her. Who was Kikyou to decide Inuyasha's fate? She called, no, she screamed Inuyasha's name, begging him to wake up, to want to live. When he opened his eyes and saw her through all of Kikyou's magic, her heart swelled with relief. Her only thoughts were of him.

'_Even if he doesn't choose me, at least he's alive.' _

All the fights came back to her. There were all of those pointless arguments that ended with her storming off for home, vowing never to return, only to be swallowed by guilt once she was alone.

'_What if he never comes for me? What if he believes I don't want to see him anymore?'_

Nevertheless, he always came.

There were the quiet moments. The time they spent his human night trapped in the monastery with the yokai spider. It was the first time anyone other than his mother even knew about his human night. Kagome could only watch helplessly as Inuyasha lay with his head in her lap, weak from the spider's poison. She smiled as she remembered his words to her.

"You smell nice" It set her heart racing even then. She knew things were changing between them. It took the idea of him leaving her for good to stay with Kikyou for Kagome to realize she loved him. Resolute, she was willing to stay with him, even if he didn't love her, just to be with him. What was so different now?

'_It's me. I'm the difference now.' _

Staggered by the weight of the memories and the realization of her true feelings, she could only look up at Chikako. The sympathy and pain in the demon's eyes brought tears to Kagome's own.

"Do you see?" Chikako asked. "You have always had his love. You have always loved him. Time itself could not stop it. Do you understand? Inuyasha spent over five hundred years waiting for you. There was never room for anyone else in his heart. It's yours, it has always been yours."

Grasping Kagome's hands, Chikako helped her stand. "In order to reach your full power, you have to unlock the love in you. That was the secret to your spiritual powers. Your love for Inuyasha is your strength just as you are his strength. Both of you are two halves of a whole."

A brush of magic swept over Kagome and suddenly a door appeared on the previously blank wall. Kagome hesitantly looked at Chikako, who was beaming.

"Come, Kagome-sama. Your destiny waits."

ooOOoo

The tension in the room continued to increase. Everyone remained in the same positions, their attentions focused on Kagome and Chikako. Inuyasha was relieved this time wasn't similar to the last time Kagome had been placed in a trance. He wasn't sure what Chikako had in store but he could only pray that it was all over soon. They had to deal with the real threat of Yuji and Inuyasha knew that Kagome needed to have her full powers in order to fight him. The idea of Yuji being able to take her away after all this time was like a stab in Inuyasha's heart.

Chikako suddenly took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Motioning to Inuyasha, she indicated for him to prop up the still unconscious Kagome. Chikako hurriedly prepared a potion and, returning to Kagome's side, began to pour the liquid down her throat. The young woman gagged then began to swallow. Chikako nodded and set the chawan down.

"It may take a few hours for her to completely awaken. The unlocking bought back a great deal. Her body and mind may need a little time to catch up to each other."

"Would it be alright for us to take her back to Inuyasha's home?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, my lord. It'll be fine."

Miroku and Sango drove Inuyasha's car back to the penthouse. Inuyasha laid Kagome on the backseat of Sesshomaru's car and he sat cradling her head in his lap while Sesshomaru drove. As they rode through the city, Kagome gave a low groan.

"Inuyasha."

Smoothing her hair back from her face, Inuyasha watched as she struggled to wake up. "I'm here."

Giving him a weak smile, Kagome was glad to see those golden eyes again. She wanted to say more but it just seemed to take so much effort to get out the words. Sensing her efforts, Inuyasha quickly spoke up.

"You don't have to try and talk now. Chikako said you'd be tired. Anything can wait until you rest."

Frowning, Kagome attempted to protest. Even to her, her voice sounded weak. "But…"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No buts, Kagome. We are almost home. We can talk later."

Kagome wanted to argue but a wave of tiredness overtook her and her eyelids slid closed.

ooOOoo

Yuji woke to discover he could no longer connect to Kagome. Furious, he bellowed for Hishshi, his general. Panic stricken, Hishshi feared what could have set his master off. Bowing before Yuji, Hishshi knew better than to speak before Yuji addressed his presence.

"Tell me you know where the miko is located." Yuji spoke, the rage barely contained in his voice.

Trembling, Hishshi responded. "Yes, sir, we do. The miko was last seen at the Seer's home. She's in transit now."

Yuji paced the room. He did not know what that Seer had done but he knew she was part of the reason he could no longer mentally "find" Kagome. His fury burned in his veins.

"Bring the car around. We are going to pay a visit to the Seer. She has interfered with me for the last time."

Hishshi bowed and quickly left the room. Yuji dressed and ten minutes later, left his home. He was determined to find out everything the Tashio clan had up their sleeves, even if it meant torturing the seer to get the information. At the thought of torture, an evil grin spread over Yuji's face. He was so looking forward to this.

ooOOoo

Kagome woke up, surprised to discover herself curled against Inuyasha's warm body. Noting the lack of light in the room, Kagome figured it was in the pre-dawn hours. Trying to ease up and see the bedside clock, Inuyasha's voice startled her.

"It's 3:20 a.m."

Sinking back into the warmth of the bed, Kagome blushed, well aware that Inuyasha could probably see it.

"Oh. I didn't mean to wake you."

Inuyasha snorted. "You know I sleep lightly. I woke up when your breathing changed."

They lay in silence. Kagome was suddenly nervous. All the revelations of earlier still overwhelmed her and while she wanted to share with Inuyasha, her voice was suddenly gone. She wanted to explain to him, the need to make him understand overwhelming.

"I finally remembered everything."

Kagome heard Inuyasha startled intake of breath. "Everything?"

Letting out a now shaky breath, Kagome plunged on. "I remember all the past. I remember everything about us."

A long pause stretched between them. Kagome could feel tears building and the last thing she wanted to do was cry. Collecting herself control, she continued in a quiet voice.

"I can't believe how big of a fool I've been."

At Inuyasha's beginning protests, Kagome pleadingly stopped him.

"Let me finish." '_Let me finish before I lose it.'_ She thought.

Inuyasha grumbled but he didn't interrupt. Kagome took a deep breath and hurriedly continued.

"I don't know how I could have been so blind. I feel so guilty about the years you had to spend suffering because of me. I never wanted that for you. I wanted you to be…happy."

At the last words, Kagome's voice broke, releasing the sob she had been holding back. Gracefully, Inuyasha moved over Kagome and lay in front of her. The sight of her tears tore at his heart and sighing, he pulled her close, muffling the sounds of her sobbing against his chest. Eventually, the tears stopped and Inuyasha wiped away the remaining traces. He realized it was time to settle this finally.

"How can I make you understand? I knew when I made my choice what the consequences would be. Do you really think I would have allowed you to remain dead if I could change that? Can you imagine me living all these years knowing that you would be born and I would have to watch you go back to the past and to your death? I would have never survived that."

Kagome couldn't think of any words to say. The return of her memories and Inuyasha's revelation was so overwhelming. The only thing she was certain of was the fact that they were here, in the present, together again.

ooOOoo

Dawn came and Kagome lay slumbering in Inuyasha's arms. There hadn't been much conversation after the initial one. Instead, they lay in bed, enjoying each other's quiet company. Kagome eventually dozed back off and Inuyasha held her. For the first time since they had come back into each other's lives, he felt content. The problem with Yuji notwithstanding, Inuyasha, for the first time in centuries, felt optimistic about the future. Looking back down at his sleeping love, Inuyasha sent up a silent thanks to Midoriko.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This chapter contains violence against a woman. If you are disturbed or repulsed by this type of activity, please omit this chapter or skip to the page break.**

* * *

Chikako waited in the dimly lighted room. The Tashios and their group had only been gone for a short time. She wanted to rest, exhausted after helping Kagome unlock her final memories. She knew, however, she didn't have time for such a luxury. Her exhaustion meant she would not be able to defend herself against the upcoming challenge.

She could accept this as her fate.

Long ago, before her powers had fully come to be, she became blinded by love for Inuyasha. She refused, at the time, to see that his heart only belong to one. Desperate for his attention and his affection, she attempted to use a potion on him to make him forget Kagome. It was a crime punishable by death, however, Inuyasha had shown her compassion and in return, she would repay him with her loyalty. Kneeling on the tatami, Chikako listened as the humans and demons entered her home. She spoke with her back to the door but she didn't turn to acknowledge her "visitors".

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to arrive."

Yuji sneered. "So you were expecting me?"

Chikako gave a slight smile in the dim lamp light. "I would not be much of a seer if I hadn't foreseen your visit."

Walking around the room until he stood in front of the still kneeling seer, he barked orders to his men.

"Leave us. Close the door and no matter what, do not disturb us."

Bowing, the men hurriedly left the room, the whisper of the fusuma sliding closed being the only sound to break the silence."

Chikako looked up at Yuji. He wore shades that hide his eyes from her. He could feel the evil that infused his aura. She cringed internally with disgust when he smiled at her.

"You are not afraid of me. Either you are very powerful or very foolish."

Lowering her eyes demurely, there was nothing demure about her tone. "I am neither, my lord. I know who and what you are. Fear comes from not knowing what to expect."

Yuji leaned closer to the demoness. "Since you have foreseen all of this, I'm sure you must know how this will all end?"

Once again looking at his face, Chikako avoided the question. Instead, she posed one of her own.

"You are not here for that. You are more interested in the miko. You want to know what she knows. What purpose can she serve to one with such power?"

Yuji looked at the seer shrewdly. He knew he could not try the usual tricks with her. Instead, he decided to resort to pain. He needed to know how to take the miko and kill the Tashio brothers.

"What do you know of power, seer? The miko holds all the power I need to come into my full power. I have waited for CENTURIES for her to reappear."

Chikako maintained her calm composure. "The miko is not meant for you. Once she becomes bonded, she will be unattainable."

Yuji grabbed Chikako's hair and pulled her to her feet.

"Bitch! No one will take what is mine!"

Sneering openly, Chikako replied. "She is not yours! She never will be!"

Raging at the outburst from the seer, Yuji slapped her face open-handed and was pleased to see blood trickle from her burst lip. Still yanking her by the hair, he shook her.

"You will tell me what I want to know, seer!"

Slapping her again, Yuji let her go to hit the floor. With his demon strength, the two forceful slaps showed bruising on Chikako's pale face. Defiantly, she looked up at him.

"Whatever you do to me will not change your fate, daitangu. You were doomed the moment you lost your way from the path of Buddha. The greed and evil in your heart has turned your soul black. You will never have what you seek and those you seek to destroy will make sure you die a slow, painful death."

Furious, Yuji straddled Chikako's prone body. This time he punched her. Blood sprayed from her broken nose and she gagged slightly.

"Who are you to try and stop me? A weak, helpless demon. I will have what I want! I will have her!"

Dizzy from the pain, Chikako struggled to remain conscience. Yuji showed no mercy as he continued to beat her, trying to force the information from her. In the back of her mind, she wondered why he didn't simply place her in a trance. Soon the pain and blood loss became too much and Chikako succumbed to the darkness.

Yuji stood over the battered body of the seer. She still hadn't revealed her secrets to him and he wanted to strangle the life out of her. Staring at her barely moving chest, a sinister smile crossed his lips as he realized a use for her broken body. Calling out to his men, he gave the orders to pick up the seer and bring her with them. Perverse pleasure went through Yuji as he planned his next move.

ooOOoo

"I need to go back to my apartment, Inuyasha." Kagome stated this fact bluntly, as she pulled on a pair of black jeans.

"For the last time, it's too dangerous, Kagome. You don't need to go back there. Anything you need, I can get it for you."

Sitting in a chair near the window, Inuyasha took a deep breath and tried in vain to reason with Kagome. The circular argument had been taking place for well over half an hour and both parties were too stubborn to concede. When they finally got out of bed, Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that she needed something from her apartment. She tried explaining to Inuyasha but at the first mention of leaving, he dug in his heels and refused to listen to her reasons why. Frustrated, Kagome knew who she needed to tell what she needed and why. Inuyasha would be furious but with his stubbornness, he gave her no other option. Refusing to continue the pointless argument, Kagome said nothing. She buttoned the white blouse she had pulled on and swept her hair into a ponytail. Without a glance back, she walked out of the bedroom.

Inuyasha sighed as she left the room. He heard her speak to Sango and Miroku. Tuning out the sound of their voices, he confronted the thoughts in his head. He knew she was angry but he was trying so hard to protect her. He knew they would have to confront Yuji eventually but Inuyasha wanted to keep her locked inside with him, safe and secure. With the last of the memory blocks gone, Inuyasha was ready to show Kagome how much he had missed her. At the rate they were going, it was unlikely to happen anytime soon.

The thought crossed his mind that he heard the front door open and close. He was surprised he didn't feel Sesshomaru's youkai in the apartment. Reaching out with his own, Inuyasha suddenly realized Sesshomaru wasn't there and apparently, Kagome was no longer in the apartment. Going into the living area, he saw Sango and Miroku curled up on the couch, watching a movie but no Kagome. Fighting his rising panic, he calmly asked about Kagome.

Miroku frowned slightly and Inuyasha's heart dropped. "I think she went to Sesshomaru's. She said she needed to get some facts from him."

Inuyasha restrained the growl that threatened to bubble from his throat and quickly went next door. Before he could knock, however, he heard Sesshomaru call out for him to enter. Kagome sat on the couch across from Sesshomaru, her back to the door. Inuyasha could see what passed for amusement on Sesshomaru's face and glaring at his brother, he sat next to Kagome.

Other than a glance at the stubborn hanyou, Kagome pointy ignored him. Instead, she continued to explaining why it was so important for her to return to the apartment. Inuyasha was poised to interrupt with his protests but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"We should hear her out, little brother. It has to be important for Kagome to insist she had to go there."

Inuyasha didn't respond. Gritting his teeth, he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Kagome sighed. She knew Inuyasha wasn't happy but her instinct was compelling her and Kagome knew it was time to listen it.

"There's a key in my apartment. I need it to open a chest at the shrine." Suddenly feeling foolish, she blushed slightly. "I think it contains something that maybe could defeat Yuji."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and Inuyasha sat up, his eyes focused on the blushing miko. Nervous under their intense scrutiny Kagome continued.

"When I moved out to go to university, my mother gave me the key. She said it opened a chest that had been delivered to the shrine the day I was born."

Sesshomaru interjected. "Did she say anything else?"

Shaking her head slowly, Kagome responded. "The only other thing she said was that when the time came to open it, I'd know. I tried before but the lock wouldn't budge. Something is telling me it's time to open that chest."

They all sat quietly, contemplating. Inuyasha could practically see the wheels turning in Sesshomaru's head. Inuyasha was apprehensive. He didn't like the idea of returning to that apartment. He was uneasy about having Kagome out in public but the chance they could finally stop Yuji, Inuyasha knew they couldn't let the opportunity pass.

After agreeing to meet in the parking garage in fifteen minutes, Kagome and Inuyasha returned to Inuyasha's apartment. Kagome walked in and went straight out to the balcony. She saw the curious looks from Miroku and Sango but she didn't really feel up to the questions now. Inuyasha watched her until she was outside then he turned to Sango and Miroku to explain what was going on.

Once out in the fresh air, Kagome's thoughts returned to the chest at the shrine. She could not shake the feeling that they need to move quickly. Leaning on the railing, she couldn't help but think about how the world below seemed so peaceful and yet, she knew she was no longer a part of that world. Her destiny had always been different and Inuyasha's wish only delayed it. Lost in her thoughts, Kagome jumped slightly as she felt a pair of strong arms slide around her waist. Relaxing, she allowed herself to find comfort in the solid warmth of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's warm breath tickled her ear. "Are you still mad?"

Taking a deep breath, Kagome continued to watch the city skyline. "Not mad, frustrated and overwhelmed. I would love to take time to digest everything and just talk to you about all of it, but I can't. Yuji is stealing this moment from me. It's time to stop him."

Inuyasha held her tighter. "I promise when this is over, I'll make it all up to you."

Kagome smiled. "I appreciate that." Turning, she took Inuyasha's hands into hers and stared in his eyes.

"You, mister, have to learn how to trust me and trust my instincts."

Inuyasha gazed down into the deep brown eyes of the woman he loved. He could feel her strength radiating from her. Words escaped him and he could only nod his agreement. Kagome pulled him into a hug. She knew how tough it was for Inuyasha to stop just protecting her but she was so different now from the girl she had been and it was time for him to understand that she was more than willing to carry her own weight.

She wasn't sure how long they had been standing there when Miroku's voice broke through the moment.

"I hate to interrupt this lovely moment but Sesshomaru says he's ready."

Leaning back, Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He could see the determination on her face.

"Are you ready?"

Kagome returned his gaze. "Yes. I'm ready to end this."


	28. Chapter 28

I know that it has been ages but school has been kicking my butt! Saika is the name I gave Kagome's mother. I hope you enjoy and a few explanations at the end

* * *

The trip to the apartment was tense and quiet. Everyone stayed in the car while Kagome and Inuyasha went into the apartment. Kagome felt her skin crawl as she entered the space she and Sango once shared. Sesshomaru had the apartment cleaned and the previous damage was no longer apparent but Kagome could feel the traces of Yuji's evil touch and she shivered. Moving quickly, she went to her old bedroom and pulled the desk drawer out. Taped to the bottom was an antique iron key. Removing the key, Kagome held it, feeling the heavy weight in her hand. That key had been in her life from the beginning and she could remember sneaking out and trying to unlock the mysterious chest. Jii-chan had said it wouldn't open before it's time and despite many attempts, it never had. Sliding the key in her pocket, Kagome went back to Inuyasha in the living room. Without saying a word, she followed him out of the apartment, pausing at the door. She knew that once she closed this door, it was closing the door on her old life as well.

ooOOoo

Kagome's mother was surprised but thrilled to see Kagome and Sango. After introductions, Saika refused to hear any more until tea was prepared. Souta was thrilled to have demons at his house but Jii-chan eyed everyone warily. Once tea was served, Kagome explained why they had come. Saika and Jii-chan gasped as Kagome explained about Yuji and the things that had taken place so far. Kagome could see the worry on her mother's face but unless Yuji was stopped, things could be so much worse.

"I need to see what's in the chest." Kagome's eyes met her mother's and grandfather. They stared at each other for a long moment, then with a nod, Jii-chan stood. Pointing at Inuyasha, he spoke.

"Come on, boy. I'll need your strength."

Kagome sat nervously, chewing her lip. It seemed to be taking a long time to retrieve the chest. She could help the growing worry that was penetrating her soul. She jumped as she heard a bump at the back door and the sound of bickering in the kitchen. Jii-chan reappeared in the sitting room, followed by a grumpy and dusty Inuyasha, who was carrying a large black lacquer chest. Gently, he sat the chest down in front of Kagome. Sliding to the floor, Kagome took the heavy key from her pocket and inserted in the ancient lock. Despite years of disuse, the lock turned easily with a loud click. Everyone held their breaths has Kagome lifted the lid.

The box was lined with a beautiful red silk that covered the contents. Pulling the fabric back, Kagome was surprised to see a sheath lying on a black silk pillow. Hesitantly, she reached in and lifted it out. Removing the katana from the sheath, Kagome was in awe of the blade's beauty. In her hand, she could feel the katana begin to vibrate. It seemed as if her touch awakened the blade and she could feel its power pulsating through her body.

Kagome could hear the gasps as she held to blade up in the air. She felt Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kneel on either side of her. A glance at Inuyasha's face showed shock and Sesshomaru's face remained impassive as ever but then he whispered.

"Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi."

Jii-chan shook his head. "Impossible! It disappeared centuries ago."

Kagome looked from Jii-chan to Sesshomaru. "What is it? Do you know this sword?"

Nodding, Sesshomaru explained. "If I'm correct, this is the Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven. You may have learned about it in school as Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi or the Grasscutter Sword."

This time Miroku interrupted. "But the sword is just legend. No one really knows if it even exists."

Turning to her mother and Jii-chan, Kagome asked. "Did anything else come with the sword?"

Saika said no but Jii-chan looked down with a guilty expression.

"There was a scroll."

Saika looked shocked. "You never told us about a scroll!"

Jii-Chan had the grace to blush. "You had just given birth to Kagome. The arrival of the chest caused enough stir. After I read the scroll, I knew you didn't need to see it. It would have only caused you and my son to worry."

Saika patted her father-in-law's hand. "I understand. Do you know where the scroll is now?"

Jii-chan stood and returned to the storage shed. He returned carrying an old parchment tied with rosary beads. Giving the scroll to Kagome, he could only look at her with sad eyes. With a heavy sigh, Kagome removed the beads and opened the scroll. With a shaky voice, she began to read aloud.

"_A child of light, born to this world, destined to live two lives, miko of the past, miko of the future._

_She will return to the past, where her fate is sealed and be reborn in the future._

_Her mission is to defeat the forces of darkness, once with the bow of the heart and once with the sword of the light. _

_There will be one from the past who will share her trials. He will be her guide, his spirit bound to hers. Their auras combined will banish the darkness from this world and restore the balance of light."_

The silence was thick in the room as everyone digested what Kagome had read. They all understood that Kagome's life had been preordained by the kamis. It had been her destiny to fight and kill Naraku just as it was her destiny to fight and kill Yuji. Inuyasha couldn't control the feeling of fear in his heart. He remembered what happened when Kagome faced Naraku. He knew if she died this time, there would be no life left in him.

ooOOoo

The return to the penthouse was quiet. They spent another hour at the shrine and, declining dinner, left. Sesshomaru placed the katana in his safe, with Inuyasha and Miroku accompanying him while the others returned Inuyasha's penthouse. Kagome tried to study but the words in her textbook simply blurred in front of her. To not only received the katana but to discover her destiny had been fated at her birth was simply too much to absorb. She couldn't help but think back on how simple her life had been. She was glad to be reunited with Inuyasha but wondered why their lives always had to be filled with turmoil. The loud sigh she unwittingly released caught Sango's attention.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome looked at her with sad eyes. "I don't know if I'll ever be okay."

Sango stood and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Don't say that. We will get through this together."

Patting Sango's hands, Kagome sighed again. "I just hate that all of this had to happen now. Why couldn't we just get the memories back without the death threat?"

With a gentle squeeze, Sango returned to her seat. "Nothing for us is ever easy but we'll be fine."

"I hope so, Sango. I really hope you are right about this." Kagome sighed.

ooOOoo

After safely locking away the katana, Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha.

"We need Chikako to help us. The only way for you to help Kagome is for you two to be bonded."

Inuyasha agreed. "I don't want her to think this is the only reason this has to be done."

"I think you are underestimating Kagome, Inuyasha." Miroku interjected. "She knows how she feels about you and she wants a chance to finally be with you."

Taking a sit, Sesshomaru added. "It'll take both of your combined strength to defeat Yuji. It has to take place soon. Yuji will find a way to connect with Kagome again and we all need to be ready."

Inuyasha nodded. "Call Chikako and get her here. I'll explain to Kagome what needs to be done."

Inuyasha returned to his place, filled with dread. He could only hope Kagome would understand why bonding was so necessary. He saw Sango sitting on the couch watching a movie and Kagome with a book in her lap. He took the book from her hands and pulled her into the bedroom.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was, for once, speechless. He wanted to explain everything without driving Kagome away.

"Sesshomaru thinks in order for us to defeat Yuji, we need to be bonded."

A confused look crossed Kagome's face. "Bonded? You mean I let you bite me?"

Laughing, Inuyasha answered. "No! There is a spell that can be done to combine our auras. It allows us to draw on each other's strength. You would be able to feel my emotions. I would be able to feel yours."

The relieved look on Kagome's face was priceless. "Oh! That doesn't sound too bad."

"There is one thing you need to know." Inuyasha looked directly into her eyes. "It's permanent."

Kagome looked away for a moment. When her gaze returned to Inuyasha, she was smiling.

"And the problem with that would be…?"

Inuyasha returned her smile and drew her into a hug. They remained that way until a knock on the bedroom door interrupted. Inuyasha gave a long, exasperated sigh.

"Come in, Miroku."

Inuyasha was prepared to say something flippant when he saw the serious look on Miroku's face.

"What's happened?"

Miroku frowned. "Yuji has Chikako and he wants to meet with you."

* * *

I wanted Kagome to have a weapon other that the bow and I figured the katana would make for something interesting. The weapon chosen is a true one and if you'd like to read more history about it, check the link: .org/wiki/Kusanagi . I figured it was appropriate for this story. I also changed the idea of bonding in this story. I know that many of them have the biting but I just couldn't see this happening in the modern story. Let me know what you think!


	29. Chapter 29

A few pointers - The home they will be going to in this chapter is modeled after the Katsura Imperial Villa. .org/wiki/Katsura_Imperial_Villa . Instead of one large building, it has composed of several buildings connected by outdoor hallways.

Fusuma – The sliding doors made of bamboo and rice paper panels.

Genken – The place in the entrance of Japanese homes where shoes are removed and replaced by slippers.

Ofuro – This is a modern Japanese bath with the separate shower and soaking tub

Onsen – Hot springs

I know this feels filler-ish but the change in location is so important and Dai and Isao are two people Kagome has to meet in order to fulfull her destiny! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A human messenger, who currently stood in the living room, had delivered Yuji's demand. Leaving the bedroom, Inuyasha and Kagome went into the living room just as Sango and Sesshomaru returned through the front door. The slight human male stood trembling in the presence of the strong youkai auras flooding the space. The man visibly jumped when Sesshomaru spoke to him.

"What is this message, human?"

Haltingly, the man repeated his message. Yuji had taken Chikako and wanted to meet Inuyasha to discuss the terms for her release. Kagome felt her blood turn cold as she saw the murderous look in Inuyasha's eyes. After the man's trembling voice died out, everyone was silent. Inuyasha finally growled out,

"Did he say when he wanted to meet?"

The still shaking man replied, "No. He requested you send word when you decide on the time and place. He told me to make sure to let you know he was feeling generous."

Sesshomaru walked to the front door and opened it, effectively dismissing the now pale man. Inuyasha had to restrain a smirk as the messenger almost ran past Sesshomaru, who was wearing his cold, feudal era glare. The messenger wasn't aware how close he had truly come to death. After closing the door, Sesshomaru met Inuyasha's sharp gaze and nodded. After watching his brother leave, Inuyasha turned to his friends.

"You guys need to pack quickly. Pack light and bring rugged clothes. We'll be leaving within the hour."

Before they could ask any questions, Inuyasha left them standing in the living room. He went into his office and closed the door. Kagome, Sango and Miroku stood gaping at each other. Miroku finally broke the silence.

"I need to run home. Get packed, ladies. It seems we are hitting the road."

ooOOoo

An hour and a half later, everyone found themselves on a private jet heading to Kyoto. During the quick ride to the airport, Sesshomaru told them about the home he and Inuyasha had in the area. It was in the central mountain area of Kyoto so it was hidden and protected. At one time, there had been a village near the castle but as time changed people moved closer to the main city. The isolated enclave soon gained a reputation for being haunted and Sesshomaru did nothing to dispel the rumors. This is where they would meet Yuji and see what his plans truly were.

The airport they were headed to was on the outside of Kyoto, in Itami, Japan. From Itami, they would take a helicopter to the shoin style castle. The route to the house was impassible accept by air or a daylong hike and Inuyasha eventually had a helipad commissioned for their use. The flight lasted a little over an hour and before they could think about what lay ahead, everything was transferred to a sleek black helicopter and once again, they were airborne.

Kagome watched in awe as the city faded below them, the scenery turning into thick forests. She could see why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru remained attached to this area. The wooded area reminded her of the forests of the feudal era. Inuyasha mentioned the flight was only 30 minutes and before they knew it, the pilot was landing on the helipad at the back of the property.

As the door was opened, Kagome was surprised by the smell of flowers. The air was fragrant with the blossoms even though the air felt cool. The humans were surprised to see someone waiting for them, standing near a black sedan. As the bags were moved from the helicopter to the car, he bowed deeply and spoke.

"My lords, the rooms have been prepared as you requested. Dai and Isao will be arriving in a few hours."

Sesshomaru nodded and taking the keys from the man, slid behind the wheel. Inuyasha took the passenger seat. The humans quickly sat in the back, curious but quiet in the growing tension. Kagome allowed the sprawling gardens to distract her growing unease. From the air, she caught a glance of the castle but on the ground, her eyes tried to take in all the beauty of what she could see of the grounds.

Kagome was excited to see the place where Inuyasha had spent so many years after leaving Kobe with Sesshomaru. He hadn't given much detail but Kagome could sense this had been somewhere he had been happy. The car came to a sudden halt, jarring her from her thoughts. Before anyone could take time and appreciate the views, the humans found themselves being whisked inside. After stopping in the genken to remove their shoes, the fusuma was slid open, revealing a medium sized room. The floor was made of bamboo except for the tatami mats in the center of floor. On the mats sat a low table for tea surrounding an open fire pit. The walls were white and modestly adorned with the room giving off formal air.

Sesshomaru beckoned Miroku and Sango to follow him and they left the room through set of fusuma on the right wall. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her in the opposite direction. She watched in awe as they walked through fusuma and entered an outdoor corridor. The corridor served as a pathway to another building. Inuyasha slid open the outer door and they stepped into a large room. Kagome gasped as she took in the room in front of her.

The room was lined with dark wood paneling and the tatami covered floor was soft underfoot. There were electric scones on the walls and she could see the sliding doors that led outside. The room was divided into a huge sitting area with a dark wood writing desk and several comfortable chairs flanking a large stone fireplace. One wall contained filled bookcases. Raising an eyebrow but saving her questions, Kagome moved through the red silk panels dividing the room. Against the far wall stood an intricately carved platform bed. Made from the same wood as the walls and the desk, the dark woods allowed the beautifully embroider red silk covering to stand out.

Hiding his amusement at Kagome's astonishment, Inuyasha pointed out a door to the left of the bed.

"There's a private ofuro through the door and an onsen in the gardens. The sliding door you saw back there leads to the gardens."

Kagome was awed by the surroundings. Everything was so opulent yet instantly reminded Kagome of Inuyasha. Moving back into the sitting area, Kagome sank into one of the chairs that flanked the large fireplace. The low heat of the coals beat back the slight chill in the air but did nothing to ease the tension snaking its way down Kagome's spine. Before she could say anything, Kagome hear the sliding door open and the man from the helipad entered with their bags. Kagome listened as Inuyasha gave him quiet instructions, her thoughts starting to wander as the heat from the fire and the comfortable chair began to relax her.

"I can feel Inuyasha's aura so strongly in this room. It's as if he permeates the very walls."

The presence of Inuyasha's aura made Kagome feel protected and safe. She couldn't help the frown that marred her brow as she worried about Yuji. It seemed as if he has a plan and they were in the dark about his intentions. She hadn't realized Inuyasha was standing in front of her until he spoke.

"Wake up, Kagome."

Her eyes snapped up to his face. His characteristic smirk was on his face but she could see the tension around his eyes. As he sunk in the chair beside her, she could see him visibly relax in the cushions of the chair. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the fragile peace. Reaching over, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and gently held it. This was the type of moment he had dreamed of many years ago sitting in the same spot. He wanted to bring her to this home for her to enjoy the beauty and solitude. This had become his favorite place and when the brisk Tokyo life became unbearable, this is where he retreated.

Feeling the warmth of Kagome's hand within his own made Inuyasha feel warm and for a brief moment he could pretend the threat of Yuji didn't exist. Giving himself a mental shake, Inuyasha knew he needed to explain why they had come to Kyoto. Kagome deserved that much.

"I know this was rushed. I hate that I couldn't explain everything before we left."

Kagome gave his hand a light squeeze. "It's fine."

Inuyasha turned to face her. "It's not fine. You shouldn't have to wonder, especially when it affects you."

They continued to sit silently, the popping of the coals breaking the quiet. With a feeling of trepidation, Inuyasha began to speak.

"There are several reasons we decided to come here. The main reason is we can control this setting. Yuji is unpredictable and we know these woods. We have protection wards to let us know if anyone crosses our boundaries. We can't trust Yuji to not try something underhanded."

Kagome agreed. "He'll look for any weakness."

Inuyasha nodded. "Sesshomaru and I also know our greatest strength lay in these lands. I learned that Inus draw strength from nature, the connection to the land. That is the reason why Sesshomaru and I weren't ever content being inside or staying in one place. Every chance we get, we come here. "

Seeing Inuyasha's relaxed face made Kagome smile. "What I've seen of it is beautiful."

A light chuckle came from Inuyasha as he gave Kagome's hand another gentle squeeze. "Some parts have been modernized and some parts are unchanged. My personal space has modern features but it looks exactly the way it did when I was able to choose my furniture."

Kagome laughed. She had been right when she thought the room looked completely like Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed slightly at her laugh.

"Dai and Isao will be here tonight. Dai is Sesshomaru's general or at least he was when war was still raging. Now, he's the CEO of our U.S. operations. He's flying in from California. Isao is the seer and medical man. He's been in China studying kamis knows what for the past 6 months. Dai will help you train with your sword. Isao will help you unlock and control your powers."

At mention of her powers, Kagome couldn't help but think of Chikako. It was hard to think of the unimaginable terror she must be experiencing as Yuji's prisoner. Kagome knew from the time Yuji had invaded her mind that he was ruthless and strong. Kagome's heart sank as she realized that Chikako and the world were depending on her once again.


	30. Chapter 30

New chapter, folks! Shinai is a bamboo training sword, by the way. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

It was official.

Kagome officially hated Dai. The man Sesshomaru had chosen as his general was ruthless and relentless with his training. The tiger demon had been at the Kyoto compound for four days and Kagome had spent three of them being trained with her new sword. Aches and bruises were the only thing she had to look forward to on a daily basis. Her days consisted of breakfast, training, lunch, and training, soak in the hot springs, eat, and pass out. After three days of this intensity, Kagome was almost ready to call Yuji and give herself up.

Day four of training began as usual. By late afternoon, Kagome could barely lift her arms. Dai had left for a moment and Kagome could have wept with relief. Taking a seat against the wall of the dojo, Kagome wondered what Inuyasha would say tonight when he saw the fresh crop of bruises sprouting on her body. Dai had expressly forbidden the hanyou to come near the dojo and after the first session, Kagome understood why. When she dressed for bed, Inuyasha took one look at the bruises on her and Kagome watched as his eyes turned red and he stormed out the room. Kagome lay in bed for hours waiting for his return. When he finally returned, he was still furious but refused to talk about it.

Dai entered the room and watched his pupil resting on the floor. She had potential but he was necessarily hard on her. They didn't have the luxury of time to train her to use the sword and while she had some natural ability, Dai knew she was nowhere near ready to face a threat like Yuji.

"Kagome-sama, rise. We have much work to do."

Groaning Kagome took to her feet. Bowing to Dai, Kagome retrieved her _Shinai _and moved to the center of the floor. As Dai called out moves, Kagome worked to complete them but she was exhausted. The stress of waiting for Yuji's next move, the almost constant training and the uncertainty of ever returning to a normal life had taken their tolls on her. As Dai responded to her missteps with _shinai_ contact to her leg, Kagome finally sank to the floor.

"Get up, Kagome-sama! Do you think Yuji will wait while you rest up for a minute?"

Kagome couldn't raise her head. She wanted to throw a tantrum but limited herself to the tears she felt welling up in her eyes. She was tired, she was frustrated and the hate she was feeling for Dai was reaching the breaking point.

"I don't give a damn, anymore, Sensei!"

Dai kneeled in front of her and lifted Kagome's chin. She flinched at his touch but refused to pull away, even when she saw the fury in his eyes.

"It's time for you to let go of this pity party and face up to your responsibilities!"

Rage shot through Kagome. "I didn't want this responsibility! I didn't ask for this! It's not fair!"

The look on Dai's face softened slightly. "You are right, it's not fair. Nevertheless, it's yours. Look how many people have put themselves out to help you and here you are, ready to quit. There's a hardheaded hanyou ready to hand me my head on a platter because of you."

Kagome's face became marred with a look of confusion. "Huh?"

Chuckling, Dai stood and extended his hand to Kagome. "Because he thinks I'm too hard on you. He wants to protect you but he has to understand, this is your fight. He can help you defeat Yuji but ultimately, you will have to face him."

Taking his hand, Kagome pulled up from the floor. "But I'm so tired. I just don't know if I'm who everyone thinks I am."

Dai looked over the now shaking young woman standing before him. Her eyes were red and holding unshed tears. Beneath the outer façade, however, he could see the strength that she hadn't even begun to realize within herself. As cold-hearted as it seemed, Dai knew in order for Kagome to be successful, she would have to realize that strength and the only way to do that was to push her to the breaking point and force her to use it.

But not tonight.

"Go rest. Sleep late tomorrow. We'll start after lunch."

Kagome bowed and placed her _shinai _on the wall rack and hobbled to her room. Skipping the hot springs, Kagome went to the private bath in Inuyasha's part of the house. After quickly showering, she eased into the steaming tub of water, relaxing for the first time that day. Feeling the tension melt away, Kagome began to think about what Dai said. She knew the time would come when she would have to face Yuji. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to interfere with the wheels of fate any more than he had been able to in the feudal era. Destiny wasn't denied then and it wouldn't be denied now. Suddenly depressed, Kagome climbed out of the cooling water and went to bed. She couldn't help her last thoughts as she drifted off.

"_I'm not ready."_

ooOOoo

"She's not ready. She won't be ready until she's ready to accept her responsibility." Dai stated simply to Sesshomaru, Isao and Inuyasha.

The men all sat in Sesshomaru's office. Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother and could see the frustration pictures on his face. Retruning his focus to Dai, Sesshomaru asked.

"What needs to be done?"

Dai stood and began to pace. "we all know she is powerful. More powerful than we can even imagine. A block is preventing her from tapping into her power. You told me that Chikako had to take her into a spiritual trance in order to unblock her memories. We will have to take her further to unleash her power."

A slight frown marred Sesshomaru's face betrayed his underlying concern. "You're saying that you have to break her."

Glancing at Isao, Sesshomaru caught his barely perceptible nod. Dai spoke.

"Physically and mentally. At her weakest physical moment, we will have to push her mentally. It'll force her to tap into her own strength."

Inuyasha jumped in. "Or shatter her completely! No way in hell I'm letting that happen!"

Dai turned to Inuyasha. "This is not your decision. It's not even hers."

Standing face to face with Dai, Inuyasha struggled to control himself. "I have stood aside while you trained her. I see her every night bruised and weak from the sessions. I can't let you hurt her anymore."

Dai calmly faced the younger demon. "Would you rather let Yuji hurt her? He will take her and he will hurt her, repeatedly, for his pleasure. Can you live with yourself knowing that for the rest of her life, she would be Yuji's puppet? That's what will happen to her if she can't reach those powers deep within her."

Inuyasha collapsed into a chair, his head in his hands. "You don't understand."

Isao walked over to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We understand more that you think, young one. Sometimes, we have to allow the ones we love to suffer for the greater good. I knew Yuji was going to take my daughter, Chikako and I knew she was going to suffer greatly at his hands. I cannot interfere with destiny and neither can you. You are going to help her but you cannot save her. She has to save herself."

Inuyasha looked up at Isao. "Let me be the one to do it."

Sadly, Isao shook his head. "When this is all over, she will hate the ones who push her to this point. She will need you and if she hates you, Kagome will not turn to you for the help she requires. It is better if she hates us."

Defeated, Inuyasha slumped down in his chair. Sesshomaru empathized with his brother's plight but understood what Dai and Isao meant. While Inuyasha sat silently, the three older men decided on the time and the place to began with Kagome.

ooOOoo

The sun was high in the sky when Kagome finally rose from bed. Surprised that Inuyasha didn't wake her, she found her robe and made her way to the kitchen. Sango and Miroku were sitting at the table, seemingly engrossed in serious conversation. A smile broke out over Sango's face when she saw her friend standing in the doorway.

"Come on in! You missed breakfast and we were debating on if we should wake you up or not."

Kagome rubbed her face and took a seat beside Miroku. "I can't believe I slept that long."

Patting her on the shoulder, Miroku watched as Sango moved around the kitchen, preparing a meal for Kagome.

"With all your training, it's really no surprise you were bushed."

"And starving. I missed dinner last night." Kagome blushed as her stomach growled loudly. Sango laughed and placed a platter of rice balls, pickles, miso soup and grilled fish in front of her hungry friend. Kagome stared at the food and looked at Sango.

"You cooked this?"

Miroku laughed and Sango playfully hit him. "No. The cook left it in the warmer in case you woke up before she returned. She won't be back until later."

As Kagome ate, Miroku and Sango asked questions about her training. Between bites, she was able to vent and once finished, the discussion turned to school. Kagome lamented the little time she had online to complete work or study and was worried about failing her last term. At that moment, Inuyasha walked in.

"School should be the least of your concerns." Inuyasha pointed out as he sat across from Kagome and stole a pickle from her plate.

After unsuccessfully trying to poke him with her chopsticks, Kagome replied. "I told you nothing was going to keep me from finishing school."

Inuyasha munched on his stolen pickle, his face betraying nothing. "Well, I came to tell you that you need to grab a few essentials. You won't need clothes just toiletries."

Kagome beamed. "Great! Where are we going?"

Inuyasha turned, refusing to look at her for a moment. "There is no we. It's just going to be you, Isao and Dai."

Her eyes grew wide and the smile faded from her face. "No! I won't go with them!" Her chopsticks clattered to the floor, the food and her hunger forgotten as Kagome left the kitchen and went to their bedroom.

Miroku and Sango stared wide-eyed at Inuyasha. Sango broke the silence.

"You want me to talk to her?"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha slowly stood. "I'll go. Somehow, I have to make her understand. Then maybe she won't hate me when the time comes."

ooOOoo

Kagome threw herself across the bed, fury and despair warring for her emotions. She was so sick of everyone making decisions for her. A tiny voice in her head wondered if life would have been better if she had never known about her past life.

"_But that would mean never remembering Inuyasha. I couldn't do that. A part of me would always long for him."_

Burying her head in the covers, Kagome gave in to the tears. A warm arm wrapped around her and pulled her close. Kagome clung to Inuyasha, the tears still flowing freely.

Rubbing small circles in her back, Inuyasha tried to console her. "I'm so sorry it has to be this way. You have to go with them, Kagome. There is no other way."

Hiccupping, Kagome mumbled against his chest. "But if you could come…"

Inuyasha interrupted her. "I can't. Kami knows that I want to but I would only distract you."

Kagome's tone turned angry and bitter. "I won't go. I'm sick of everyone deciding my life for me. I never stood a chance against fate."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. He cringed inwardly as he repeated Dai's words. "You have to go. It's not my decision. It's not even yours."

He felt Kagome stiffen and she moved out of his embrace. His blood chilled at the cold look she gave him. Moving from the bed, Kagome grabbed her toiletry bag and stuffed with her essentials. Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed watching her move about the room, anger evident in every step.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

She continued to ignore him, stopping only to answer the knock at the door.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru noted the tension in the room along with Kagome's hurt and angry expression. His brother sat on the bed, struggling to control his own hurt feelings.

"I'm assuming Inuyasha told you about your excursion. Are you ready?"

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru. "I'm ready." Without a backward glance, she brushed past Sesshomaru and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eyes met.

"You have to trust them little brother. She will be fine."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha returned his gaze to the floor.

Sango and Miroku stood at the front door. Kagome hugged them both and got in the waiting car to take her to the helicopter they arrived in. Dai and Isao were waiting as she placed her bag inside the helicopter. Ignoring their presence, Kagome strapped in and put on her headphones. As they took to the air, she heard Isao's voice in her ear.

"It is not the young one's fault, you know."

Kagome turned to the seer, her eyes still burning with anger. "Look, I know you aren't on this trip to try and make me feel better. Can we just get this over with so maybe, just maybe, I can go back to living my life for me for a change?" Turning her gaze back to the changing landscape, Kagome pointedly ignored the two men in the helicopter.

Exchanging glances, Dai and Isao realized they were going to have their work cut out for them.


	31. Chapter 31

I know this has been a while coming and I thank you for your patience. This is also shortish but I stopped in a place where the break felt right. The next chapter is actually half written, so hopefully I can get it posted by the end of the week! Thanks for sticking with it. Kmoaton

* * *

Inuyasha worriedly paced, ignoring the beautiful gardens surrounding him. He couldn't stop the feeling of panic as Kagome left the compound, knowing she was angry with him. He knew some of the anger was simply Kagome's way of hiding her fear. Rationally, he understood what Isao needed to do but it didn't make it any easier to let Kagome go. He knew from firsthand experience Dai would be ruthless and combined with the fact Isao would be forcing her spiritual powers to the surface, Inuyasha knew Kagome would come back stronger or broken completely.

ooOOoo

Kagome was surprised when they landed outside an ancient abandoned temple. She said nothing as she followed the two men across the overgrown grounds, still mentally grumbling. Kagome was fearful but refused to show any weakness for the two teachers to exploit. Crossing the threshold of the ruins a few paces behind the men, she couldn't contain her gasp at the fully renovated interior. Stopping to remove her shoes, she stared at the whitewashed walls and the religious art that hung from them.

Isao smiled at Kagome's incredulous expression. The temple was bewitched to reveal its true interior to those who were pure of heart and intention. To a thief or a bandit, it was simply a decaying ruin. Beckoning Kagome to following him, Isao led her down a short corridor to her room. It was plainly furnished but clean and neat

"I know the accommodations are modest but they are comfortable. The bath is next door. You can unpack and freshen up. Lunch should be ready shortly."

Kagome nodded and placed her bag on the bed. Once she heard Isao's footsteps leave the corridor, she sat on the bed. The anger from earlier was gone for the moment and fear began to take over. The uncertainty of what was ahead weighted heavily on her mind.

"_Why is it my fate to constantly fight?"_

Exhaustion suddenly descended on her. Once again, she had everyone's fate in her hands. This time she wasn't sure if she wanted to carry the load.

ooOOoo

After unpacking and storing her meager belongings, Kagome used the small but modern bathroom. Slowly she made her way to the front, allowing the smell of food to be her guide. Dai and Isao were at a traditional table, seated on colorful cushions. They both acknowledged her presence but before anyone could speak, three servants appeared with trays of dishes. Kagome was surprised by the extravagance of the meal, composed of a light soup, a beef and vegetable stir-fry with rice and ending with tea and mochi. As the servants cleared the table, Dai began to outline their agenda

"Kagome, you and I will begin training tonight. You might want to rest beforehand."

Kagome let out long sigh, "If we are going to just train, why are we even here? We could have stayed in Kyoto."

Isao and Dai exchanged glances and Isao begin to explain.

"This is where everything started to Yuji. He entered this temple as an acolyte. This is the place where he lost his soul. I think we can connect to the lost soul. If you can purify the soul and it is returned to his body…"

Kagome finished. "Then I can purify him."

Both men nodded. Suddenly the weight of the food in her stomach made Kagome nauseous. The idea of lying down sounded like a good idea.

ooOOoo

A quiet voice interrupted Kagome's fractured dreams.

"Kagome-sama, please rise."

Pushing away the last pieces of the nightmare, Kagome was surprised to see one of the servant girls from earlier.

"Good evening. I am Akimi. Lord Dai wants you to know he is ready."

Sitting up and pushing her messy hair from her face, Kagome's eyes followed Akimi as she poured a cup of tea and bought it to her.

"Lord Isao sent the tea. He says it will help revitalize you."

Breathing in the scent of the pale brew, Kagome took a tentative sip. The strong but fruity taste exploded across her tongue and Kagome was surprised by how quickly she drank the hot liquid. Retreating into the bathroom for a quick face wash, Kagome followed the quiet girl to the temple's dojo. Taking in the opulence of the training room, she felt undressed in her tank top and yoga pants. Torches, giving a surreal feeling to the space, lighted the room. A cool breeze ruffled the top of her hair causing Kagome looked up to the night sky, covered by a blanket of stars and a crescent moon.

"There's no roof!" A chuckle behind her startled Kagome and she turned to see Dai dressed in a black hakama and matching kimono, holding two sheathed swords.

"This room was designed to allow training in all conditions. A battle does not wait until a beautiful day."

Dai gave Kagome one of the swords. Kagome's eyes grew big as she realized she was holding her gifted sword in her hand. Dai had a grim smirk on his face.

"It's time for the real thing."

ooOOoo

The next four days were hell for Kagome. Mornings were spent with Isao chanting, meditating and learning to focus her powers. She quickly learned to manifest the energy in her hands and into objects she was touching or holding. The biggest obstacle existed in her mind. Kagome could feel the "wall" that existed in her mind, shielding her remaining powers. Isao explained this was the reason she had forgotten about her past life in the feudal era. Chikako had succeeded with getting the wall partially open but it needed to be breached fully to reach the full potential.

After lunch and a brief rest, afternoons were spent with Dai. He was brutal now they were away from the overprotective hanyou and Kagome returned to her room every night bruised and limping. By the fourth night, tears joined the bruises. She was lonely for friendly faces. She missed sleeping beside Inuyasha at night and more than ever, she longed for the life that used to be her own. Manifesting her powers into her hands, Kagome broke every breakable surface in her room. After the destruction, she collapsed on her bed, heartbreaking sobs pouring from her throat.

ooOOoo

Sitting in the altar room of the temple, Dai and Isao exchanged knowing glances. They could feel the shift in Kagome's aura. She was near the breaking point.

It was time.


	32. Chapter 32

Contains reference to anime episode 162 – _Forever With Lord Sesshomaru_. Also has a Harry Potter reference but if you blink you might miss it!

* * *

Sunrise dawned on Kagome's fitful sleep. Homesickness and depression had settled on her psyche and she found it hard to move. Kagome knew she was wallowing in pity but she didn't care. She heard the soft click of her room door opening but the energy to move eluded her. She was broken and ready to quit.

Isao was slightly disturbed by Kagome's lack of fight. He knew she had reached her limits but he wanted her to still have some fight left in her. This morning was going to be one of the hardest parts of her journey but he knew she would be so much stronger on the other side. With a soft sigh, Isao lifted the unresisting woman and took her to the prayer room of the temple. Candles flickered as he walked past them to lay Kagome on the mat.

Reaching his preset medical service, Isao moved Kagome to an upright position and pressed a cup of warm liquid to her lips. She began to gag as the strong, bitter liquid poured down her throat. She tried to fight against the strong demon but she couldn't stop him as he eased her back on the mat. When Isao touched her forehead, Kagome could feel him push his power into her. As he pushed into her, Kagome could feel her own soul being pushed out. Her powers flared and tried to stop the invasion but in her weakened and drugged state, she was no match for the pure power of Isao. With one last try, her world went black.

ooOOoo

Opening her eyes, Kagome was stunned to see her body lying on a mat with Isao over, glowing. She could hear his voice in her head.

"Find him Kagome. Seek him out."

For a moment, Kagome was confused. How could she even move without her body? After a few hesitant starts, she realized she could walk normally. Moving from the prayer room, Kagome walked through the temple. She was soon excited to discover she could move through walls.

"_It's like I'm a ghost!"_ Recalling her prone body in the prayer room, Kagome suddenly realized she WAS a ghost. Her spirit had been pushed from her body and unless it was returned, she was, essentially, dead. Sobered by the realization, she focused on Isao's voice in her head.

"_You need to find Yuji's soul. The spell will bring you back when he has been located."_

For a moment, a knife of fury went through Kagome's soul. Once again, she was being used at the expense of her life to save others.

"_I am so sick of being a puppet!"_ Kagome made a mental note. First, she was going to deal with the two idiots who bought her here then she was going to kick Yuji's ass from here to eternity. Afterwards, she was going to figure out a way to fall off the grid so no one would find her again. Satisfied with her plan, she began to focus on finding Yuji's soul.

ooOOoo

"_If I were going to hide my spirit, where would I put it?"_

Moving outside to the grounds, Kagome saw a path that went to the back of the temple. The old stone walkway led to a long neglected garden, overgrown jasmine perfuming the air. Low stone walls jutted out from the overgrowth and Kagome could see the top of an old wooden altar peeking from the greenery. Moving to that spot, Kagome attempted to touch it but in her corporeal state, her hands passed right through it. Frustrated, Kagome stood in front of the jasmine covered altar.

"_Isao!"_ she called out in her head_. "I can't touch this damn thing!"_

She could hear Isao sigh_. "Focus your powers. You should be able to use your spiritual energy to open it without touching."_

Giving a shake of her head, Kagome cleared her mind and concentrated on the door of the altar. With her eyes closed, she focused on opening the door. She could hear the rip of the vines and soon the creak of the old wooden doors opening shattered the quiet morning. Looking inside the altar was a box wrapped in sutras, Kagome let out a quiet "whoop".

"_I found it, Isao! Now put me back in my damn body!"_

ooOOoo

Kagome groggily opened her eyes to discover she was lying in her bed, the room filled with the full glow of the afternoon sun. Easing up from her bed, Kagome felt like she had a massive hangover. A quick shower made her feel more human but did little to relieve the aching tiredness. Hoping food would be the answer, Kagome made her way to the dining room.

She found Dai and Isao sitting at the table, as if waiting for her. Barely acknowledging their presence, Kagome sat on the cushion, grateful to be still again. A servant sat a bowl of broth and vegetables in front of her. Looking at the more substantial meals in front of the men, Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow.

Dai answered. "We felt a lighter meal would help you feel better."

Shaking her head, Kagome began to eat. The broth and vegetables, while light, was flavorful and Kagome found herself satisfied. After the table was cleared, Kagome stood to return to her room for more rest but was Dai stopped her.

"There will be more training tonight but you will need regain some of your strength first."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome barely restrained her temper. "You have got to be kidding? I am barely standing here. I think you two are trying to kill me so Yuji can kill Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

Dai rose. "How dare you question our loyalties!"

Ignoring her tiredness, Kagome faced him. "How dare you try to act like there is no ulterior motive! You refuse to tell me what's going on, yet you want me go along with everything. I tell you what! I am through. I don't care if I have to walk, I'm leaving!"

Kagome turned to walk out of the room but with tiger-demon swiftness, Dai grabbed her.

"You aren't leaving here until WE say so."

She knew struggling was useless against the incredibly strong demon. "Fine but I don't have to DO anything while I here!"

ooOOoo

The remainder of the day, Kagome spent in her room. She put a spiritual barrier on the door and refused any offers of food. She knew she was being stubborn but enough was enough. It was time for her to be completely in the loop or she was taking herself out of it. Most of the time was spent sleeping and Kagome was grateful for the undisturbed rest. She was serious on figuring out a way to leave the temple but she knew physically she wasn't up for the challenge.

As her room darkened, Kagome decided to venture to the restroom. Removing the seal, she made her way to the restroom unmolested. When she returned to her room, she noticed a note had been slid under her door. Warily, she picked it up and sitting on her bed, she opened it.

"If you want answers, come to the dojo in one hour."

Dropping the note, Kagome lay back on the bed. She wanted the answers but how could she know if she could trust them to tell her the truth.

ooOOoo

It was completely dark when Kagome entered the dojo. Moonlight lit the room and she saw Dai sitting in the middle of the sparing floor. Taking a seat across from him, Kagome silently waited.

"During the feudal times, Yuji was an acolyte. He traveled with the great priest Ungai and learned a great many things. He was present when Ungai tried to exterminate Sesshomaru and he witnessed Sesshomaru's great power. As he traveled with Ungai, he became greedy. Yuji wanted the power he saw in Sesshomaru. His spiritual power was great but he wanted more. Ungai eventually sent him away because he could see the darkening of Yuji's soul. Yuji knew about the jewel but understood its power was corrupt. After wandering alone for many years, he found himself at this temple. The village was small but prosperous and Yuji took advantage of that. He demanded tribute, defiled virgins and his soul became more and more corrupt. Eventually, he began sense that his time was short. The villagers had become hostile to him and he feared for his life. In an effort to gain strength, Yuji performed a complicated spell to split his soul. The good part of his soul was removed and he hid it in the box you found today. The demons had begun to enter his body when the villagers attacked and killed him. As his punishment, he was reborn as Asura. Buddha tried to give him a chance to redeem his soul but Yuji reveled in the demonic power he had gained. He has the ability to steal power but he needs one pure source to become truly powerful. During the time of Naraku, he remained hidden in these woods. If Naraku had found a way to absorb Yuji with his residual spiritual and demonic powers, he could have killed all of you."

Curiosity finally won out and Kagome asked. "Where do I fit in this? I know Sesshomaru mentioned something about me and my powers."

Dai responded. "When Yuji heard you purified the jewel, he realized you could be his ultimate source of power. He also heard that you died by Naraku's hand on that same day. When he later found that out the jewel restored you, he began searching for you. Over time, he discovered the truth of your existence and somehow found a way to sustain himself until he found you again."

"How does purifying his soul stop him?"

Isao's voice came from behind Kagome. "A pure soul with his spiritual power will be enough to weaken him. Once he is weak, you and Inuyasha will be able to destroy him. It will take the cutting wind and the demon's fang to bring him down. You weld the power of light and Inuyasha welds the power of darkness."

Confusion marred Kagome's face. "But that sounds like our powers will have to be merged."

Dai nodded. "They will but we can take care of that once we are in Kyoto. Tonight, it is time for you to summon the wind."

ooOOoo

Dai's quiet but strong voice carried across the moonlit dojo.

"The magic of the sword is yours, Kagome. Let your spiritual powers free to merge with the powers of the sword."

Kagome dropped the barriers in her mind, allowing her power to flow freely. She felt the magic of the sword tap against the last block in her mind. Isao's voice traveled from the other end of the dojo.

"You have to let it in. You have to let go of that last fear. Identify it, embrace it, and conquer it."

Kagome let thoughts run through her mind. What was she truly afraid of? Thinking back on her life before the memories of the past, Kagome knew she had a happy life. She had friends and loves. She was successful in school and on track to a fantastic life. She had been reunited with a man who loved her for centuries. However, with his love came a tragic past and new threats. Was she ready to have to possibly fight all her life? Would love be enough to deal with the consequences?

"Kagome," Isao called out. "What do you fear?"

Before she could stop herself, Kagome blurted out. "I fear a life with Inuyasha."

As the words left her mouth, Kagome fell to her knees, tears pouring down her face.

"I'm afraid of a life with Inuyasha. I don't want to always have to face danger. I don't want to die violently. I want to love and be loved. I want to have babies and grow old together. He has already outlived me once. I can't do this! This life he bought back to me is going to destroy me!"

Dai and Isao could only watch as the sword fell from Kagome's hands and she sobbed on the floor. A phone call was in order to Sesshomaru now.

* * *

A little history of the Asura mentioned above: While all the gods of the Kāmadhātu are subject to the passions to some degree, the Asuras above all of them have become addicted to them, especially wrath, pride, boasting and bellicosity.

Because of their passions, rebirth as an Asura is considered to be one of the four unhappy births (together with rebirth as an animal, a preta, or a being in Naraka). The state of an Asura reflects the mental state of a human being obsessed with force and violence, always looking for an excuse to get into a fight, angry with everyone and unable to maintain calm or solve problems peacefully.


	33. Chapter 33

Sesshomaru sat in his quarters, deep in thought. Dai's call came and proved an unexpected development. Over the centuries, he and Inuyasha had discussed when would be the best time to bring Kagome's memories back. Sesshomaru advocated younger to give her a chance to adjust and receive training with her powers. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was adamant that she get a chance to live her life like a normal girl. Sesshomaru respected his brother's decision but at this moment, he wished he had pushed the issue harder.

Sesshomaru knew that it was imperative that he go to the temple tonight. He also knew that if he left by human means, Inuyasha would be alerted and he had no desire to bring his brother into such a volatile situation. Thinking for a moment, it dawned on Sesshomaru the one person he could have accompanied him and that could possibly talk some sense into Kagome.

ooOOoo

Sango was surprised by the late summons to Sesshomaru's office but she was even more shocked once she found out the reason.

"You are telling me, Kagome's afraid of Inuyasha? I find that hard to believe."

Sesshomaru nodded, taking in the shock and surprise in Sango's voice. Watching her frown, he posed a question of his own.

"What is your take on the problem?"

Sango stood up and began pacing. "The biggest thing is the timing. School was already stressful, she had been having the nightmares so she was always exhausted then this was thrown in her lap. Kagome has to deal with her past, her future and her feelings. Inuyasha is so…intense. Kagome cares for him and she is attracted to him but she is still trying to see if her feelings are the ones she is developing now or feelings that she had in the past. Throw Yuji in the mix and I can't blame her for wanting to hide."

Taking a moment to think, Sesshomaru stated. "I need you to accompany me. "

Sango agreed. "Sure, when do we leave?"

Something remotely resembling a smirk flashed on Sesshomaru's face. "If you step out onto the balcony with me, we leave now."

ooOOoo

Sango's head was still spinning as she and Sesshomaru gently landed near the ruins of an old temple. Before she could even grasp the idea of how Sesshomaru intended for them to travel, they had arrived. It had been easy to forget how powerful Sesshomaru truly was but after traveling with him at demonic speed, Sango knew she's never forget again. Before she could comment, Isao stepped out the temple to greet them.

"My Lord. Sango-Chan" He inclined his head to them

Sesshomaru acknowledged and went straight to business. "Where is she?"

"She is with Dai in the dojo. Come."

They followed Isao into the temple. Like Kagome, Sango was surprised to see the lovely insides of the place but didn't have time to linger. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, paid little mind to his surroundings. He was focused on seeing Kagome with his own eyes and assessing the situation. He knew Inuyasha would have to be informed but Sesshomaru preferred to have the situation resolved first. The trio stopped long enough to remove their shoes and Isao led them to the dojo.

Sango was surprised to see the room had no ceiling but when she saw the teary Kagome, all other thoughts fled her mind. Kneeling in front of Kagome, Sango whispered to her.

"Oh, Kagome. How did you let yourself get like this?"

Startled, Kagome looked up to see her best friend. Launching herself into Sango's arms, Kagome held her tightly. Sango looked at the three men standing near the door.

"Would you mind giving us a little privacy?"

Dai and Isao nodded and left. Sesshomaru frowned for a moment but realizing he would still be privy to their conversation also left the dojo.

Sango turned her attention to her friend. Taking the tissue clutched in Kagome's hand, Sango wiped her face.

"What's going on?"

Kagome was still surprised by Sango's presence. "How are you even here?"

Giving a little chuckle, Sango explained. Kagome was surprised that Sesshomaru had been that thoughtful. There hadn't been much current interaction between them but remembering Sesshomaru from the feudal era, Kagome was coming to realize how much he had truly changed.

Kagome told Sango everything that had been going on since she left Kyoto. When she got to the most recent event, tears started flowing again.

"I can't believe I said that. I have never been afraid on Inuyasha."

Lying back on the bamboo mat covering the floor, Sango studied the night sky, carefully considering her words.

"You know you are my best friend, right?"

Kagome, who was now lying beside her, frowned. "Right. Why do you ask?"

"I know you aren't going to be happy with what I have to say. I don't want you to be furious with me because I pushed." Sango replied.

Kagome propped up on her elbow to look at Sango. "What are you trying to say?"

Turning to look her friend, Sango replied. "You need to decide tonight how do you feel, I mean, really feel about Inuyasha."

To Sango's surprise, Kagome didn't argue. Instead, she lay back down, staring at the sky. A long silence filled the dojo before Sango spoke.

"I know everything has been so fast but if you don't feel the way he feels, you should tell him."

Kagome sighed. "It's not even that, Sango. There is this confusing muddle of feelings. How do I know if what I'm feeling is now or then?"

Sango reached over and patted her friend's hand. "Does it even matter as long as it's real? The bigger question is are you willing to accept what comes with being in love with him? In the past, you were right there beside him, through hell and high water. What gives now?"

Thinking for a moment, Kagome replied. "I guess knowing then I always had the option to walk away. I could have gone through that well, sealed it and never came back. Now, my choice has been taken away from me. Suddenly, I'm powerless."

Sango sat completely up. "My friend, you have never been powerless. Not when you were a middle school girl who fell down a well and definitely not now. You have buried yourself in school and you've been trying so hard to ignore everything the dreams had been telling you and you have forgotten who you are."

Grabbing Kagome's hand, Sango pulled her up. "Kagome, the only reason we are having this discussion is because you love him. I think you are more afraid what happened with Naraku will happen again."

A single tear rolled down Kagome's face. "No one deserves to go through that again, Sango. He waited over 500 years for a possibility. He gave up the chance for a family of his own. He gave up on the opportunity for love waiting on ME. There is a real chance Yuji could kill me then what? He would be completely broken. I don't want to be responsible for that again."

Sesshomaru's voice surprised them both. "Don't you think my brother knows all of this?"

Kagome turned to face him. "If Yuji killed me, what do you think would happen to Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru was silent. He knew that he would lose Inuyasha. Through death or disappearance, he wasn't sure but Sesshomaru knew his brother would retreat from the world. Making a decision, he told Kagome exactly that but then he added.

"My brother is well aware of the sacrifice he might have to make. He also knows until Yuji is gone, you will never be safe."

Sango interjected. "If Inuyasha could do this himself, he would. The last thing he wants is for you to die but he knows Yuji won't go away without you fighting."

Sesshomaru concluded the argument. "He knows the risks and he also knows the rewards. Inuyasha is ready to fight and die for you. Are you willing to do the same?"

ooOOoo

Sesshomaru and Sango joined Isao and Dai and left Kagome alone to think. Isao was pacing the floor. The other men ignored him but Sango quickly tired of watching.

"Why are you pacing?"

Isao stopped and stared at the human girl for a moment. "It's getting close to midnight. The rest of the spell can't be done unless Kagome is ready and it can only be completed at midnight."

Staring incredulously, Sango blurted out. "The rest of the spell? I thought her finding Yuji's soul WAS the spell."

The three men looked at each other. Sesshomaru nodded and Isao continued.

"Kagome's powers have to become one with the sword. That means at midnight, I will have to pull her powers and the magicks of the sword. There will be only a single moment at the stroke of midnight when I can bind them together."

Seeing the confused look on Sango's face, Dai added. "She will become one with the sword. It's is the same type of bonding Inuyasha has with Tetsusaiga but because Kagome is human, the bond does not occur naturally and is more difficult to form."

With a sinking feeling, Sango asked. "What happens if this fails?"

This time Sesshomaru spoke. "She will either become a shell of herself or she will die."


	34. Chapter 34

Kagome lay on her back, studying the stars. It was hard to not feel bitter about the cards fate seemed to keep dealing her. She was eternally grateful to Sango for helping her to see things more clearly. She did love Inuyasha but she was also painfully aware there were things that needed to be worked out. Nothing, however, could be resolved until Yuji was dealt with for good.

She could clearly see the true source of her fear. Facing the very real possibility of death terrified her. The Kagome of the feudal era never entertained failure. She always had absolute faith in their mission and she knew without a doubt that Naraku would be defeated. Kagome of the past was also ready to do whatever it took to defeat him even at the cost of her own life. A snort escaped her.

"_She, no I, was young and naïve."_

Kagome had spent many days and nights thinking about the possible outcomes and the fear of death permeated her soul. The weight of the responsibility threatened to suffocate her but she knew there was no avoiding it. On the line were the lives of her friends, her family and herself, not to mention Inuyasha. Sesshomaru knew in no uncertain terms if anything happened to Kagome, Inuyasha would follow her. With that thought running through her head, Sesshomaru's last words continued to play through her mind.

"_Inuyasha is ready to fight and die for you. Are you willing to do the same?"_

"Am I?" she couldn't help but ask herself. She knew that she couldn't bear to live without him. In the end, Kagome knew either both of them had to come through this together alive or they would meet the kamis…together. She knew she didn't want to die and she didn't want Inuyasha to die either. Resolute, Kagome stood and walked to the room where the others were sitting. With all eyes on her, Kagome took a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

ooOOoo

"Let the magic of the sword flow through you. Don't fight it." Dai's quiet voice directed her across the quiet dojo. Kagome could hear Isao's faint chanting and the sword tingled in her hand, glowing a pale blue. She could feel its power push against her aura. Her inner spiritual powers began to repel the sword's force. The internal struggle caused her to sway.

"Inhale and don't fight it, Kagome. Let the power fill you." Dai instructed.

Panic filled Kagome for a moment as the sword's power pushed against that last mental block.

"You need to let it go, Kagome! Embrace that fear and make it a part of you."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes and acknowledged the fact that while she was afraid of the future, she wouldn't allow it to imprison her. A rush of power flowed through her, Kagome felt her aura reach out, and pull in the sword's magic. Her limbs began to tingle as the power filled her. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see Isao standing in front of her. Before she could react, he reached out and touched both sides of her head with his hands. Inside her skull, it felt as if a bomb exploded.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. At the same moment, Isao continued his earlier chanting and as he moved his hands away from Kagome's head, two glowing orbs, one pink and the other blue, appeared. Pushing his hands together, Isao had to force the two orbs to merge into one. Turning into a large glowing white orb, Isao began to push it into Kagome's chest.

Kagome felt hollow and cold the moment Isao removed her aura from her body. She was immobilized as she watched him merge the sword's magic with her aura. As Isao began to push the merged powers into her body, Kagome could feel the burning as they moved back into her body. As Isao gave the last forcible shove, Kagome felt an incredible heat moved through her body. Overwhelming power filled every cell in her body. Through the almost agonizing rush, Kagome could still hear Dai's instructions.

"Focus your power into the sword. Make it obey you!"

Until now, the sword had hung lifeless in Kagome's hand. She struggled to rein in the power coursing through her body and bring it under her will. She could feel the sweat running down her face and body. She was beyond exhausted and eventually lost all track of time as she fought with the power inside of her. Just when she was ready to give up, Kagome noticed the sword began to glow. Dimly at first, soon the sword was an almost blinding white. Dimly, she could still hear Dai.

"Call it, Kagome! Call the wind!"

Without even thinking about it, Kagome was stunned as the words flowed from her mouth.

"_Kaze o motarasu!_"

With a swing of her arm, the sword cut through the air propelling a large gust of air. The force was so great, the sidewall of the temple exploded out. Shocked, Kagome reined the power back in and stood looking at the destruction she had called forth. Looking back, she caught Sango's shocked expression.

"Wow." Kagome said to her friend, and then with her eyes rolling back into her head, she collapsed into Dai's arms.

ooOOoo

It was so hard for Kagome to pull herself out of the deep sleep she was currently enjoying. Even partially awake, she could feel the soreness radiating from her body. She wanted to turn over but it hurt to move. Gingerly stretching, she finally forced her eyes open…and was stunned to see she was no longer in the tiny bedroom she occupied in the temple.

Instead, Kagome was back in Inuyasha's bed at the Kyoto compound. She could have cried with relief but the tiredness still permeated her bones. Before she could make the effort to sit up, the red panels surrounding the bed parted and a pair of worried golden eyes greeted her.

"Inuyasha." She wished she could sound more enthusiastic but she just didn't have the energy. Inuyasha sat beside her on the bed and gently pulled her up and into his arms. She tried but failed to hold back a groan, which led to Inuyasha immediately apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, babe." He cooed as he gave her a soft hug. "I've been so worried about you and when they bought you back knocked out, I didn't know what to think."

Kagome lay there, just enjoying the warmth of his embrace. It had only been a week but Kagome felt like they had been apart for so much longer. The only thing she wanted now was a long soak in a hot bath and more sleep. There were, however, some things that she needed to understand first.

"How did I get here?"

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha replied. "He showed up at dawn with you in his arms. Sango, Dai and Isao arrived about an hour later in the helicopter." Planting a kiss on top of her head, he asked

"Do you need anything?"

Pleased to know that Sango was back and for the moment, at least, they could have a little pieace of normal, Kagome smiled. "Just a hot bath and the bed."

ooOOoo

It turned out that the hot bath and sleep would have to wait. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru insisted on a complete medical exam. Kagome tried to protest because she didn't want Isao to do the exam but there was no other option. If she had her way, Kagome wouldn't have any dealings with Isao or Dai. Until this situation with Yuji was over, it was unavoidable as far as Kagome was concerned.

The examination was tense and suddenly Inuyasha understood why they insisted he could not help with Kagome at the temple. It was clear to everyone in the compound how she felt about Dai and Isao and Inuyasha knew he would have been destroyed if Kagome ever felt the same way about him. He could only watch as Kagome flinched at every touch from Isao and only answered direct questions. Isao sighed but remained committed to what he was doing. Inuyasha knew that later he and Sesshomaru would get a full report.

After suffering through what she felt like was torture, Kagome was finally able to go to the hot springs. She had insisted Sango join her and as she slid into the comforting waters, Kagome could only sigh in relief.

"This is the most wonderful thing ever! I'm so glad to be back."

Sango smiled. She was glad to have Kagome back too. "It's been really weird being the only woman here. Miroku has been trying to keep me company but they are all still running a business. Inuyasha's been moody and Sesshomaru, well, has been Sesshomaru. It's been tense, believe me."

Sinking into the water up to her chin, Sango referred to their conversation from the temple.

"Are things ok for you now?"

Kagome couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. "I think it is. I'm ready to deal with Yuji and get on with my life. This has to stop now."

ooOOoo

While Kagome and Sango luxuriated in the hot springs, the men held a meeting. Miroku Inuyasha were bought up to speed with everything going on regarding Kagome's training and the discussion moved to the next step of preparing Kagome for Yuji. Sesshomaru filled them in on his latest information.

"Our spies report that Yuji is getting prepared to make a move. It seems he has finally realized we are no longer in Tokyo and he has pinpointed our location. I expect we'll have to deal with him in the next 3 days or so."

Dai nodded in agreement. "This means the bonding between you and Kagome needs to take place soon. Tomorrow would be ideal."

Inuyasha sighed. "Would someone at least let me know what happened at the temple? I can tell she's not the same."

Isao spoke before Sesshomaru could speak. "It's better you don't know. If she tells you, then fine but we are not at liberty to share."

Scowling, Inuyasha conceded defeat for the moment. "Let's figure out what we need to do so we'll be ready when Yuji finally shows his face."

Sesshomaru gave a barely noticeable brow lift. He had never known his brother to give up so easily, especially when it came to Kagome's wellbeing. He could sense the fight that would soon take place between them. Rubbing his forehead, he too, was ready for this mess with Yuji to be over.

A/N: Kaze o motarasu means "Bring forth the wind"


	35. Chapter 35

Dawn found Kagome with Dai, training in the dojo. While she was respectful to him as her sensei, personally she couldn't stand him. Kagome chose to channel her energy and anger at Yuji, Dai and Isao into fighting, surprising Dai with her intensity. Even though he knew the reason for the sudden show of strength, Dai saw no reason to try to placate her. Instead, he pushed her harder, forcing her to grow stronger and work even more. After four hours, Dai declared enough. Without a word, Kagome cleaned and sheathed her sword. With a bow to Dai, she exited the dojo. Dai could only shake his head. He knew once Yuji was defeated, there would be ample time to repair their relationship.

After a quick shower and soak, Kagome called home to check on her family. The conversation was brief but afterwards, it made her feel marginally better. Her rumbling tummy led her in search of food and in the kitchen is where Sango found her. Taking in the appearance of her friend as she ate, Sango could see that week in the temple had completely changed Kagome. She could see hardness in her eyes and the innocence that used to always surround Kagome was gone. Instead, Kagome had developed a shell that only someone who had been through a great struggle would have. She laughed and joked with Sango but it was obvious that the smile didn't reach her solemn eyes.

Even with Miroku and Inuyasha joining them, it was obvious to everyone that Kagome was extremely guarded. After eating, the ladies went to catch up on their school work while Miroku went to assist Iaso with preparations for the bonding ceremony. Concerned, Inuyasha sought out Sesshomaru. Entering his older brother's office, Inuyasha spoke without preamble.

"I don't think Kagome is ready for bonding."

Sesshomaru looked up from his paperwork. "She really doesn't have a choice. What have you seen that has you concerned?"

Sitting across from his brother, Inuyasha struggled to find his words. "She's closed off. Her aura has shut down. I can't feel her anymore."

Contemplating his words carefully, Sesshomaru finally replied. "She has been through a great deal in a short period of time. It is natural for someone who has been through her experiences to become more guarded. She is learning to deal with her new abilities and I'm sure that in light of all that has happened, it may be overwhelming."

Giving a sigh, Inuyasha dropped his head. "Sometimes I wonder if my wish turned out to be selfish after all."

Sesshomaru rose from his seat and stood in front of his brother. "Inuyasha." He quietly called out.

When Inuyasha finally looked up, Sesshomaru continued. "You could not circumvent destiny. Everything that has happened has been preordained before you or she was born. Our job is to support her and help her through this. I refuse to allow things to end as it did with Naraku."

Taking his brother's words to heart, Inuyasha stood and grasped Sesshomaru's hands. With a gentle squeeze and a nod, Inuyasha left to gather his own thoughts.

ooOOoo

After a few hours of studying and catching up on classwork, Kagome knew she needed a break. Deciding a walk in the gardens would be relaxing; Kagome slipped through a sliding door and took a deep breath of the calming outdoor air. Once she was surrounded by the peace and quiet of nature, Kagome finally allowed herself to relax. Since returning from the temple, she knew she was distant with her friends but her mind and body were trying to process everything that happened recently. The infusion of magic along with her spiritual powers made Kagome feel as if her insides were rippling. She could feel the energy coursing through her body and it was a strange sensation. She wanted to talk about it but felt no one would understand how she felt. Frustrated, she let out a sigh and lying back on the bench, decided to just concentrate on the beauty of the moment.

When Inuyasha found Kagome an hour later, she was dozing on the sun-warmed bench. He hated to wake her but it was late afternoon and it was almost time to prepare for the bonding ceremony. Gently he shook her and called her name. With a sleepy murmur, Kagome opened her eyes and smiled when she saw who had awakened her. Sitting up, she stretched languidly.

"Hi." Looking around Kagome noted the sun's position. "Wow, how long have I been out?"

"A little over an hour. You needed the rest." Inuyasha replied as he sat down beside her. It wasn't often that he spent time in the gardens and he had forgotten how peaceful they could be. The two sat in silence, enjoying the rare moment alone. There hadn't been many alone moments since they left Tokyo and instinctively, they both could feel this would be the last one until Yuji was finally defeated.

Breaking the silence, Inuyasha finally broached the subject that had been nagging him all day. Even talking with Sesshomaru didn't completely ease his mind.

"If I asked you something, will you give me an honest answer?"

Kagome looked at him quizzically. "Sure. Why would you think otherwise?"

Standing to straddle the bench Inuyasha faced Kagome and took her hands into his. He could help but wonder if he really wanted to know the answer to his question. Bravely pushing forward, Inuyasha let the words tumble out of his mouth.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, is the really what you want to do? Once we are bonded, there is no turning back."

Kagome looked into his golden eyes for a moment then looked out into the garden, weighing Inuyasha's words. She had already accepted that it was her fate to defeat Yuji. Being bonded with Inuyasha was something she had actually been looking forward to but she wished the circumstances had been different. As things stood, Kagome didn't feel she could be fully committed to Inuyasha but she was fully committed to the cause.

Inuyasha began to worry. Kagome was quiet for so long and he began to fear the worst. Eventually, in a quiet voice, Kagome spoke.

"I wish the circumstances were different but I know that right now, it's not about me. I'm 100 percent confident bonding with you is the right thing. I have no regrets."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close and held her tight. "Together, we will defeat Yuji." _'I won't fail protect you again.'_ He silently thought.

As she lay against his chest, she couldn't help but wish she felt as confident as Inuyasha.

ooOOoo

Preparation for the bonding ceremony began at dusk. After enduring a ritual cold bath and washing, Kagome and Inuyasha were now in the shrine room, kneeling before the altar, their hands folded in their laps and eyes closed. The candle lit room was filled with the smoky sweet smell of incense and the quiet chanting of Miroku and Isao. Dai, Sango and Sesshomaru were absent from the room, having to wait outside until Isao declared they could enter. Everyone was clad in pure white yukatas and bare feet. Dai prepared two cups with a pale concoction and after praying over them, presented a cup each to Kagome and Inuyasha. With a slight hesitation, they both drank the liquid.

Kagome was surprised by the lack of taste when she suddenly felt dizzy. Reaching out and grabbing Inuyasha's arm, she could feel his swaying. Trying to focus, she could still hear Miroku chanting as Isao came to stand directly in front of them. Still chanting, Isao laid his hands on the couple's foreheads and to both of their surprise; they could see the glow of their auras as Isao pulled them from their bodies. Soon, Iaso held a glowing sphere in each hand, Inuyasha's, a glowing red and Kagome's, a swirling blue.

Taking the glowing spheres back to the altar, Isao recited incantations over them. In the meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome could feel the presence of people behind them but were powerless to move. There was an explosive flash of light and Isao turned, now holding two lavender orbs. Ordering the pair to close their eyes, he pushed an orb against Kagome and Inuyasha's chest, forcing the orbs into them.

Kagome and Inuyasha first felt the pressure from the orbs then heat began to envelope them. The temperature continued to rise until it felt as if they were going to incinerate from the inside out. They weren't aware of the passage of time or at what point they collapsed. As awareness returned, Kagome was stunned to find Dai holding her, as was Inuyasha when he realized Sesshomaru was supporting him. They both felt tired and weak, as if all the energy had been sucked from their bodies. Kagome couldn't find the energy to protest as Dai carried her to the bedroom she had been sharing with Inuyasha. He supported her as Sango held a warm cup of medicinal tea to her lips. As the warm liquid went through her body, the weariness seemed to settle into her bones and Kagome slid languidly into darkness.

With his demon blood, Inuyasha wasn't quite as drained as Kagome but he still required Sesshomaru assistance to walk to the elder's living quarters. Inuyasha leaned heavily on his brother until he was seated in a large chair. Taking the cup of medicinal tea from Miroku, Inuyasha grimaced as the warm liquid settled in his belly, and with a sigh, he closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment that his brother had fallen asleep but after a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"Kagome?"

Miroku answered. "She's fine. Dai and Sango are with her. Iaso will check on her and then he'll be here to examine you."

Nodding, Inuyasha nodded and leaned his head back against the chair, closing his eyes again. As he drifted on the edges of conscience, Inuyasha could feel a tickling on the fringes of his mind. Too exhausted to explore further, Inuyasha decided it could wait for Iaso.

ooOOoo

Twenty minutes later, an exhausted Iaso finally arrived in Sesshomaru's study. Inuyasha's eyes popped open immediately. Before Inuyasha could form a question, Iaso held up his hand.

"She is fine and resting. Because she is human, the ritual is more draining. Once she wakes, she will be able to tap into your stamina and that will give her more strength."

Inuyasha stared for a moment. "Maybe you should tell me everything that will happen with our bond."

Taking a vacant seat, Iaso accepted a glass of water from Miroku. After taking a long drink, he began to speak.

"Right now, you may begin to notice an awareness in your mind. It's not strong because Kagome is unconscious. It won't be a true mind link, where you could read each other's thoughts. Instead, it is a sense of awareness. You can get some idea of how each other is feeling. The link also allows you to send strength and stamina to each other. You can, for the lack of a better word, **will** it to her or her to you. With the magic and spiritual powers she possesses, Kagome should be able to share them with you. In return, you should be able to do the same. The bond can be broken only with death. In essence, you each carry a piece of each other's soul. You can be each other's greatest strength or biggest weakness."


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you for your incredible patience! Happy New Year and I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are totally welcome!**

* * *

The next few days were are flurry of activity. Dai and Sesshomaru personally took on the task of training Kagome and Inuyasha. The bond between them strengthened by the hour and they quickly learned to sense what the other needed while fighting and how to send it. After 3 days of almost non-stop training, Inuyasha and Kagome's combined power was able to quickly take out Dai and even Sesshomaru discovered he had a hard time remaining standing.

The last step was learning to merge the power of the two swords. The four of them retreated to a clearing deep in the woods. It was heavily warded to prevent discovery by an unsuspecting hiker and by Yuji or his minions. Inuyasha and Kagome were awestruck by the size and beauty of the clearing. Clearing his throat, Dai recaptured their attention.

"We brought you here to practice combining your swords power without destroying everything. I know you know how to combine Inuyasha's sword with your sacred arrows, Kagome but this particular merger will be able to take Yuji down after he has been stripped of his power."

Unsheathing their swords, Inuyasha and Kagome entered the warded clearing, their swords humming against the power of the wards. Sesshomaru stood behind them, ready to offer critique but this was clearly Dai's show. He moved the couple through paces for what felt like hours before actually letting them pull the power of the swords forth.

"Now." Dai ordered. "Call the powers!"

Kagome called the cutting wind as Inuyasha unleashed the dragon strike. The two powerful waves of energy first danced around watch other before blending into a blinding flash of light. All four watchers shielded their eyes and were stunned at the aftermath. Kagome and Inuyasha stood with their mouths hanging open. Sesshomaru's face was impassive but Inuyasha knew him well enough to recognize the pleased gleam in his eyes. Dai wore a satisfied smirk. He knew they were ready for Yuji. It was time for this to be over.

ooOOoo

After another hour of practice, the group returned home. Kagome hurried to find Sango while Inuyasha, Dai and Sesshomaru retreated to the latter's office. Miroku and Iaso were already present, their grim faces greeting the trio as they entered the room.

"Our spies have reported seeing Yuji in Kyoto." Miroku reported.

Taking his seat behind his desk, Sesshomaru looked over the papers on his desk.

"So we can expect him at first light?"

Iaso answered. "I'm certain. The wards around the area will alert us when he is in the area."

"We aren't going to wait for him to come to us." Inuyasha replied. "We need to meet him."

Dai nodded. "I agree with the young one. We have an advantage of location and the Inu connection to nature and this land. This is still all the Western lands and your family's magic is old magic."

Quickly, Sesshomaru gave instructions, reminding everyone of the Sesshomaru of old. Gone was the business mogul. In his place was the brilliant but ruthless leader that had fought both demons and humans alike. His plans were merciless and required everyone to be at their peak. Kagome and Sango were brought in and they were briefed as well. After several hours of planning, dinner was quick and bedtime was early.

ooOOoo

Inuyasha lay across the bed, thinking about the challenge they were getting ready to face. A single bedside lamp dimly lit the room while Kagome was in the bathroom and for a few moments, he wished there was a way to lock her in there and protect her from Yuji. Listening to the phone call she made to her mother broke his heart but at least this time she had the opportunity to speak with her. When they fought Naraku, it had been weeks since she had been home and there was no final goodbye. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha just wanted to this to all be a bad dream.

Kagome came out of the bathroom, clad only in her nightgown and robe. She had been thinking how this could be their last night together. Inuyasha was determined to treat her like a fragile piece of glass but Kagome was determined if things went south and she had to leave this mortal plane again, she would do the one thing she had wanted since the first time she had been with Inuyasha. She knew he'd try to resist her seduction but if tonight was her last night on earth, Kagome wasn't going to be deterred. Looking at him lying on the bed, clad only in his sleep pants, she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk."

At the serious tone of Kagome's voice, Inuyasha sat up, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. She moved to stand between his legs and wrapped her arms around him. Looking him in the eye, Kagome began.

"Even though you say you don't, I know you still sometimes see me as Kagome from the feudal era. You need to understand while she is a part of me, she is not me."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but Kagome silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"She was a young, teenaged girl and I am not. I am the woman you profess to love and this woman refuses to let this night pass without being made love to by you."

Kagome had to restrain her giggles at the shock expression on Inuyasha's face. For a long moment, he simply stared at her, his mind over loaded from her speech. Kagome's amusement faded to be replaced by desire as the look on Inuyasha's face switched from shock to lust.

Inuyasha pulled her close, breathing in her clean scent.

"Profess to love you? Woman, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Inuyasha began to lay kisses down the side of Kagome's neck, causing her to slowly melt. Between kisses, he kept talking.

"Do you know how hard it is to lay next to you, night after night, and not ravish you until dawn?"

His hands reached the tie of her robe and, in one fluid movement, he untied and removed the silky material, leaving Kagome in her thin gown. After taking a moment to drink in the sight of her nearly bare body, Inuyasha gently grasped Kagome's head and pulled her mouth onto his. As their lips met, the long repressed passions ignited and for them, time ceased to exist.

Inuyasha's hands moved down and caressed her soft body. Later, Kagome couldn't explain how she wound up totally nude and lying on her back in the bed. Somehow, Inuyasha had removed his pants and the feel of skin on skin was highly erotic to them both. Kisses soon turned into touches and both became lost in the sensations long denied through time and circumstances. Nothing in the world mattered except the two of them. As their bodies joined, they could feel the bond between them strengthen. Unbeknownst to them, however, their auras expanded and filled the room. As they both reached their peaks, their auras shattered, releasing a burst of energy that informed anyone sensitive to auras of their combined power and the love behind it that would take the kamis themselves to separate.

ooOOoo

Sesshomaru, Dai and Isao were in Sesshomaru's office when the wash of power swept through the home and the surrounding countryside. None spoke but all of them knew exactly what it meant and were please to know the final rite of the bond was finally consummated.

ooOOoo

The rush of power woke Miroku from a sound sleep. Smirking in the darkness with the warm body of Sango curled up beside him, Miroku couldn't wait to tease his friend.

ooOOoo

Even though he was 10 miles away, Yuji could feel the rush of power charging the air. Rage filled him as he recognized the power signature.

"No hanyou will have what is mine!"


	37. Chapter 37

Dawn found Inuyasha away from Kagome's side and in the garden. The sun was rising in the east but he was more focused on the dark clouds rolling in from the west He wasn't alone for long nor was he surprised by who joined him.

"In the past, many would say this was an ominous sign before battle." Sesshomaru noted.

Sparing his brother a brief glance, Inuyasha continued to watch the darkening western sky.

"True but I thought we were past superstition?"

A small smile briefly flitted across Sesshomaru's face. "We are, but no youkai in the area could fail to feel the surge in your power when you and your miko finally consummated your relationship last evening."

As Sesshomaru's words sunk in, Inuyasha blushed and began to splutter.

"How could you... How do you... Power surge?"

Restraining a chuckle at his flabbergasted brother, Sesshomaru explained. "The last stage in bonding is the joining of bodies. We didn't tell you about it because it had to come naturally. If it had been done out of duty, neither of you would have come into your full power. It's a onetime occurrence but entirely necessary."

Inuyasha was quiet as he struggled to understand the information he received. A distressing thought suddenly invaded his mind. "Do you think Yuji felt it?"

Sesshomaru's humor immediately faded. "Without a doubt. This will make him an even more fearsome opponent."

Inuyasha agreed. "He knows he can't have her. Kagome is bonded with me now," A flash of red entered his amber eyes. "She is mine."

"Do not under estimate him, little brother. Yuji has not survived centuries without some cunning and we still are not sure if the link with her mind is completely broken. He will do his best to use her to kill all of us."

Inuyasha sighed. "I know. I'll be ready."

Sesshomaru turned he eyes back to the skies. "You'll have no choice. If he gains control of her and we can't break his hold, are you prepared?"

"Prepared?" Inuyasha echoed.

Grimly, Sesshomaru repeated his question with an addition. "What are you prepared to sacrifice in order to save the world?"

Turning to face his brother, Inuyasha's eyes were hard. "I have given so much already. Surely the kamis will give me one reprieve?"

For a moment, Sesshomaru was silent. When he finally spoke, however, Sesshomaru's words chilled Inuyasha to his soul. It was a glimpse back at the daiyoukai of the past; cold, heartless and ruthless to the core. Sesshomaru never raised his voice but the icy edge of his words cut deeply

"Sometimes, it is not enough to depend on the whims of fate. If you intend on seeing this to a victorious end, I suggest you let go of any contrived notions and be prepared to get bloody. Yuji will stop at nothing to slaughter us and depending on the whims of kami will leave you nothing more than as carrion fodder."

Turning on his heel, Sesshomaru left Inuyasha alone to contemplate his next move.

Ooooo

Everyone was seated at breakfast when Inuyasha came in. Even though his face was calm, Kagome could feel the distress he was harboring. The conversation at the table focused on strategy. Everyone was tense and Kagome felt her powers itching under her skin. She could feel SOMETHING on the edge of her senses and she wanted get away from it as soon as she could.

The men left the table to tie up loose business ends. Inuyasha cast a longing glance at Kagome. He could sense her agitation as well but duty called before they could talk. Grateful that the meal was over, Kagome went to the dojo. Kneeling in front of the altar, Kagome attempted to clear her mind and channel her magicks.

_Kagome._

Her heart nearly stopped as she heard the feared yet familiar voice reverberating in her head.

"No!"

Kagome could hear the purr in Yuji's voice.

_Yes. I must admit, it took a moment and considerable power in order for me to breach your formidable shields. Did you think I would let you go so easily?_

Going into full blown panic, Kagome frantically looked around the room, knowing she would find no one present, save herself.

"What do you want, Yuji? Why can't you just leave us in peace?"

This time, there was no mistaking the crazed laughter in Yuji's voice. _"I told you before, I intend to have you. Your dog and his handlers will die by my hand but don't worry; I won't rip his heart out until you are there to watch him take his last breath."_

Anger lanced through Kagome, white hot and fierce. "You will die soon, Yuji! I promise you that! I promise you will find death by my hand."

Again, Yuji chuckled. _"Such power, such anger. We could be unstoppable together. Soon, Watashi no kogarana, you will be offered a choice. You won't refuse me."_

Before Kagome could come up with a reply, the door to the dojo came crashing open and Inuyasha ran into the room. Taking one look at Kagome's angry but shaken face, he quickly pulled her into his arms.

"What's going on? What happened?'

For a long moment, Kagome could only shake her head against Inuyasha's chest. It felt so safe in his arms and she wanted nothing more for the two of them to run away and try to find anywhere in the world they could be free. Knowing that would be impossible, Kagome realized it was time to face the music.

"It was Yuji. He's in my head. He's here."

ooOOoo

Panic quickly spread through the compound. Sesshomaru and Dai quickly went to sweep the grounds, both clad in the specially designed armor created to repeal magic. The others returned to their rooms to change and Iaso went to the prayer room to reinforce the spiritual wards.

With shaking hands, Kagome changed into her own armor. It had the same powers as the men's armor and Kagome was grateful for the extra layer of protection. Slim-fit black spandex pants and long sleeved top slid on easily. As she pulled a pair of gloves from a drawer, Kagome was surprised to see a red cloth land on the dresser in from of her. Picking it up, she gasped as she recognized it as a smaller version of a fire-rat haori. Holding it up, she saw it was identical to Inuyasha's own robes with a slimmer fit. Turning, Kagome saw him standing clad in his old fire rat robes. The memories of the past overwhelmed her for a moment. Inuyasha could sense her feelings and wanted to soothe her.

"I had this made for you the day you were reborn. I had found the cloth and stored it for centuries. I wanted you to have it. I didn't know you would need it for protection. "

Sliding on the robe, Kagome was impressed with the way the robe shaped itself to fit her perfectly. Taking the few steps that stood between them, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and held him tightly.

"Thank you for thinking of me, even then."

Squeezing her back, Inuyasha took in a deep whiff of her scent and the safety and security it represented. "You act as if I could not think of you, always."

Leaning down, he planted a gentle kiss on her lips, unbridled lust shining in his eyes. "Let's go kick Yuji's ass so I can show you how much I've thought of you"

ooOOoo

Other than a small breach in the wards, Sesshomaru and Dai found nothing amiss within the boundaries. Isao took care of the small breach and the group met in front of the home.

"We found nothing major except for the small opening in the wards." Dai reported to the others. "With the residual spiritual energy Yuji still caries within, it was just enough to poke a small hole to get his mental signature through to Kagome."

Kagome shuddered. "He said it took a lot of power for him to breach the mental shields. I don't know if it weakened him."

"Until we know for sure, we have to assume that it didn't." Sesshomaru replied. "We are going to have to go outside the wards to lure him out. There's no other way."

Quickly, everyone was given assignments. Miroku was to stay behind the wards with Isao and assist him in keeping the wards spiritually fortified. Sango would also remain behind. Inuyasha and Kagome would set off together while Dai and Sesshomaru would set off separately around the perimeter of the area. Before they left, Isao approached Kagome. In his hand was a small glowing orb. At everyone's questioning look, he began to explain.

"This is the portion of Yuji's soul that you retrieved. It contains the goodness of his spirit. I purified it to help sustain that goodness. This piece will be automatically want to rejoin the other part of his spirit. The goodness and purity will weaken him. Once they have merged, you will be able to destroy him."

Frowning, Inuyasha studied the orb in the priest's hand. "So you're saying she'll have to get close enough to Yuji in order for it to be attracted to its missing home? I thought the whole goal was to go out, kill Yuji and everyone comes back in one piece?"

Isao looked sadly at the couple before him. Inuyasha's face was stern but his eyes were pleading for a different answer. Kagome, on the other hand, glared at him with unbridled anger. He knew Kagome continued to blame him for forcing her hand at the temple but he knew there was no other way. He wished he could share what else he had foreseen but Isao learned a long time ago not to attempt to change the whims of destiny.

Almost defiantly, Kagome stuck out her hand. "Give it to me." Snatching the orb from Isao's palm, she went to Sango and gave her a hug. No words were exchanged between the two women but with years, no, centuries of friendship between them, none were needed.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Let's do this so we can finally be free."

Stalking off into the woods, the others could only watch as Inuyasha and Kagome crossed the wards and went head on to their fate.

* * *

Thank you so much for taking time to read and review! BTW, _Watashi no kogarana_ means 'my petite' or 'my little one'.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N - Mentions of torture and actual torture, character death (not a main).

* * *

The forest was unnaturally quiet as Inuyasha and Kagome entered. The usual sounds of nature were missing and it was disturbing to Kagome's soul. Reaching out with her spiritual powers, Kagome was shocked to detect an unexpected presence. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and began tugging him deeper in to the woods.

"Inuyasha! This way!"

The two moved quickly, Inuyasha also detecting the presence. Soon they stumbled into a clearing to find Chikako bound in chains. She had been badly beaten and was barely conscious.

As they approached her, Kagome was curious. "Why hasn't she healed? She is a strong demon."

Inuyasha leaned over the injured demon but did not touch her.

"She is bound in spiritual chains. A powerful miko or priest infused them. They are used to drain a demon's power and keep them under control." Inuyasha's face wrinkled in disgust. "It's torture."

Inuyasha felt rage and sorrow for Chikako. Even with their tumultuous past, he wouldn't have wished this fate on her. He knew she was aware of what would befall her because of her seer powers. There were things that could have been done to protect her but Chikako and her father, Isao never shared this moment with them. Inuyasha understood why they didn't often share their visions but times like this, he really hated the secrecy.

Kagome knelt beside the injured woman. "I can touch them, I'll get them off."

It took Kagome diffusing some of the spiritual energy before she could finally get the chains free. An audible sigh fell from Chikako's lips

"Thank you. Now leave me."

Inuyasha growled. "No fucking way!"

Chikako shook her head. "You have to. Yuji is using me as one of many diversions. He wants to separate you."

"We can both go to take you back to the compound." Kagome insisted.

"No, you must keep moving. I can feel the imprint of my father's wards. A few moments of rest and I'll be able to move on." Chikako replied

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other both sharing the same thought. If what Chikako said was the truth, they needed to move on to deal with the threat would be sending their way.

Breaking the gaze, Inuyasha turned to Chikako. For a moment, she was reminded of the young, brash lord in training she had fallen on love with so desperately. Bowing her head, Chikako refused to let old memories stand in the way of their destiny. Recognizing this, Inuyasha slightly inclined his head in response.

"Very well. Be safe."

Grabbing Kagome's hand, they moved on deeper into the forest, Kagome giving on last glance at the abused demon they left behind.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Kagome asked as they moved deeper into the forest, away from Chikako.

Inuyasha sighed. "She was right. If we had taken her back, we'd been vulnerable to any attack. My hands would have been full because she needed to be carried and it may have been too late to react to a threat."

"I just hate we left her behind. What if Yuji comes back before she is strong enough to move?"

Sesshomaru's words played back in Inuyasha's mind. Sacrifices would have to be made and they all needed to understand the risks.

"This is war, Kagome. Yuji will stop at nothing to kill us all. You need to be prepared to make a hard choice."

Kagome stopped in her tracks, her feet frozen by Inuyasha's words. "Hard choice?"

Inuyasha stopped walked and for a moment, Kagome wondered if he would turn to face her or keep his back to her. When he finally looked at her, she didn't recognize the cold hard mask that he now wore.

"Yuji wants me dead. He wants you broken and his puppet. I won't let that happen."

Anger flared in Kagome. "It is no longer just your decision! Whatever happens out here today will be because of all of us. You aren't in this alone."

With the bond between them wide open, they both could feel the conflict of emotions running through them. An unnatural quietness surrounded them as they stood in the cool woods. Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

"I won't live without you again."

Kagome rubbed his cheek, her eyes filled with sadness. "Don't say that."

Pulling her close, Inuyasha rubbed his face in her hair. "It's true. If something… I won't go on, not again. Not for all the promises Midoriko throws my way."

Before Kagome could reply, the sound of clapping filled the woods. Pulling apart, the duo pulled their swords and stood back to back, searching for the threat.

"How sweet!" Yuji's voice rang out. "It is so fitting to for you to declare undying love before your ultimate demise."

"Show yourself, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled eager to face the man who had been tormenting them for so long now.

"Not now, hanyou, not now. I have other things to attend to first. Just so you know, I promised Kagome she would be there when I ripped out your beating heart. I would hate for you to die before you see her become mine."

Inuyasha's eyes changed immediately to red and Kagome could feel the pulse of his demonic energy as it threatened to take over.

"She is mine!" A deep growl ripped from Inuyasha's throat.

Yuji laughed again, his voice still calm. "For now. But soon, hanyou, I will have her and the last thing you'll see is me taking her, claiming her. She will be mine for eternity!"

ooOOoo

Sesshomaru and Dai moved through the unnaturally quiet forest. Their youkai senses were extended, sweeping through the woods but detecting nothing.

"Yuji has cloaked himself as well as his people." Dai noted.

Sesshomaru agreed. "So it would seem. As we get closer to his humans, we should be able to detect them."

The duo continued to move through the woods. Another ten minutes passed before Sesshomaru detected group of humans. Silently signaling Dai, they moved quickly but stealthily towards the group. Remaining hidden in a grove of trees, the evaluated the threat. There were six humans, none with spiritual powers or supernatural weapons. They were armed with modern guns and swords but neither demon could detect a magical signature on them.

With an unspoken signal, the two moved with practiced ease. Even though it had been centuries since they fought side by side, they quickly dispatched all of the humans, save one. Quickly binding him to a tree, Dai stood in the man's face while Sesshomaru remained in the background, willing, for the moment, to allow Dai to handle the situation.

"Where is Yuji?"

The captive spit at the tiger demon, missing but was rewarded with a backhanded slap for his efforts. The man spat the blood and loose teeth from his mouth.

"Do you think I'd tell you what my master has planned? Just know it will end with all of your deaths!"

Dai growled, the sound reverberating through the forest and causing the man to flinch and tremble.

"You do realize your 'master'", he said sarcastically. "Has left you here as bait. You do realize your life is forfeit as of this moment?"

The man gulped, looking around at his deceased companions, scattered about the ground like broken dolls.

"it doesn't matter. I won't tell you, there's nothing that you can say that would make me betray him."

Shaking his head, Dai walked away from the man, looking at Sesshomaru in frustration. Tiring of this hapless man, Sesshomaru moved forward, ignoring the man's blanching face. As the bound prisoner tried to move away from the cold demon, Sesshomaru grabbed his arm and jab his with his razor sharp claws. Ignoring the man's pained cries, Sesshomaru injected a small amount of his deadly poison into the man's arm, his pained cries turning into agonizing screams.

"You won't die…just yet. I've only injected enough to motivate your way of thinking."

Dai and Sesshomaru watched impassively as the man writhed in agony. It had been centuries since they had to resort to such methods and Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha would not approve of using the "old ways" but Sesshomaru understood Yuji was heartless and he would use Inuyasha's heart against him. Someone had to be ruthless and Sesshomaru was more than willing to step up and take the position.

"Where is your master?" Dai asked again.

The man tried vainly to ignore the question but with the poison burning through his veins, he soon gave in. He detailed Yuji's plans and gave his general location. Exchanging glances, Dai and Sesshomaru moved to walk away. The man's pleas stopped them.

"I told you what you wanted! Where is your mercy?"

Sesshomaru turned to the man, his cold stare chilling the man to the bone. "My mercy ended when your 'master' stepped foot on my land with the intention of harming what is mine. My mercy will be to grant you a quick death. None of your other comrades or your master will know such mercy."

Before anyone still alive could blink or comment, Sesshomaru had unsheathed Bakusaiga and loped off the man's head. Without waiting for the head to hit the ground, Sesshomaru turned and walked away, leaving Dai to follow in his wake.


End file.
